KISS
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Ketika seseorang berniat untuk membunuh, bahkan mereka bisa membunuh dengan ciuman. Hanya karena satu ciuman, pernikahan yang baru beberapa menit mereka laksanakan bisa berantakan. Benarkah berantakan? Atau mungkin mereka akan menemukan jalan lain./HAEHYUK/YAOI/NC/Vulgar/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: M

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

 _ **When you made your decision, I decided too...**_

Drrttt Drrrttt

Drrrttt

"Hae, ponselmu bergetar..."

"Hmm..."

Namja manis yang tengah duduk di tepian ranjang tampak memajukan bibir sexynya pertanda ia sedang merajuk. Pasalnya setelah hanya mendapat jawaban dengan gumaman singkat 'Hmm', namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu langsung menjauh dari tempatnya setelah menekan tombol jawab pada ponselnya.

Donghae, namja tampan tadi perlahan mendekat pada Hyukjae kekasih manisnya setelah mengahiri perbincangannya dengan si penelepon tentunya. Ia memeluk Hyukjaenya dari belakang sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke tengkuk namja yang dua minggu lagi akan dinikahinya ini.

"Kondisikan bibirmu sekarang juga atau kau kumakan malam ini, sayang"

"Kau berani melakukannya? Akan kutendang penismu!"

Hyukjae menyeringai, ancaman barusan sepertinya mampu membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri lalu menyingkir jauh dari tempat Hyukjae duduk. Tak lucu bukan, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada senjatanya karena tendangan calon istrinya sendiri.

"Hae, siapa tadi yang menelpon?"

"Sungmin, katanya tuxedo yang akan kita kenakan nanti sudah jadi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm"

' _Ah namja itu lagi, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dia dengan Donghae._

 _Aku mempercayaimu walau apa yang kulihat tak tampak seperti yang kupercayai'_

.

.

Siang ini Donghae dan Hyukjae pergi ke butik milik Lee Sungmin, teman Hyukjae sejak Sekolah Dasar. Ingat, hanya teman bukan sahabat. Bukannya Hyukjae tak mau bersahabat dengan Sungmin, hanya saja sejak SD Sungmin adalah namja manja yang bertingkah semaunya sendiri. Tak jarang teman-temannya memilih pergi dan menjauhi Sungmin. Sungmin dikenal dengan sebutan namja perebut. Apa yang dimiliki orang lain Sungmin selalu menginginkannya.

"Kau sudah datang Hae, long time no see. Kenapa tak datang waktu pemesanan tuxedonya? Untung aku tahu betul ukuran tubuhmu."

Hyukjae memandang tak suka pada Sungmin yang menggandeng mesra lengan Donghae. Jujur saja ia benci sifat genit namja bergigi kelinci itu. Terlebih lagi Donghae terlihat biasa saja, tak merasa risih setiap Sungmin melancarkan aksi genitnya.

"Ah mian Minie, aku berada di Jakarta untuk mengurus cabang perusaha-"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Tak usah kau jelaskan tuan sibuk!"

"Sungmin-ah kenapa kau jadi marah? Kau seperti istrinya Donghae saja! Ayo Hae, kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

' _Apa-apaan dia, menggandeng mesra calon suamiku dan apa dia bilang tadi? Sudah tahu betul ukuran tubuh Donghae? Cih! kau pikir kau siapa'_

Hyukjae tampak marah sejak meninggalkan butik milik Sungmin tadi. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir cherry alami itu. Jelas saja ia marah, Donghae tak menunjukkan kalau dia risih atau berusaha menolak sentuhan namja lain. Jelas-jelas ia berada di sampingnya. Ia tahu ia berlebihan, toh Sungmin hanya menggandeng lengan Donghae. Siapapun tahu sifat centilnya si Lee sungmin itu. Tapi yang ia harapkan setidaknya Donghae menghindar dari sentuhan Sungmin.

BRAKK

"Kau marah baby?"

"YA!"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa Honey?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Selalu seperti ini. Jika ia marah atau merajuk, Donghae akan bertanya harus melakukan apa. Sekali-sekali ia ingin Donghae peka dan memikirkan sendiri cara apa yang bisa membuatnya berhenti merajuk. Hyukjae memang aneh, mana ada orang yang tahu isi hati seseorang jika tak diungkapkan secara langsung.

Jika sudah begini, Hyukjae malas untuk berbicara. Ia lebih memilih melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan bercinta saja. Emosi yang meningkat membuat tubuh Hyukjae panas, terlebih pada benda bagian selatannya. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke junior Donghae. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Donghae menggeram nikmat. Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Kau mau bermain eoh? Dasar nakal!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kekasihnya, Donghae langsung menerjang Hyukjae dan menindinya. Dengan sedikit kasar ia mencium bibir semerah cherry milik Hyukjae. Tangannya bergerak liar di bawah sana, menggerayangi junior mungil namja manisnya. Membuat Hyukjae melenguh Sexy.

"Hae ahhh angghhh janghh... annhh... menghh...godakuhh~"

"Why hummm? Apa itu enak Hyukkie?"

"So fuck Lee Donghae!" Ternyata dalam situasi terangsang, Hyukjae masih sempat mengumpati Donghae. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Hyukjae tak pernah mampu menolak sentuhan Donghae. Mereka memang belum menikah, namun kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering mereka lakukan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah sama-sama naked. Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam terus saja menjamahi tubuh sexy Hyukjae, hingga membuat Hyukjae serasa melayang. Setiap inci dari tubuh ramping Hyukjae tak terlewatkan dari sentuhan Donghae. Jilatan sensual menjelajahi hingga bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae. Tanpa rasa jijik Donghae menjilati jemari kaki kekasihnya. Hyukjae tak tinggal diam tubuhnya dijajah oleh Donghae. Ia meremas bisep kekar Donghae, ini bagian tubuh favorit Hyukjae.

"Eumhh, Hae aku sudahhh... akhhh hengghhh~"

"Tunggu baby, aku akan memasukannya sekaranghh oughhh~ kau sempit sekali baby..."

"Arggghhhh... pelanhh Hae~ ituhh sakithhh!"

Sensasinya sama. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Donghae membobol hole milik Hyukjae, namun rasanya tak berbeda jauh dengan yang pertama kali. Hole itu tetap ketat dan luar biasa menjepit.

Donghae mempercepat sodokannya membuat Hyukjae tak berhenti mendesah antara perih dan nikmat. Junior Donghae serasa dipijat ini sangat nikmat. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Wajah manis Hyukjae tampak pasrah, matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka menambah kesan sexy bagi Donghae.

"Kau brengsek Lee Donghaeehhh Anghhh..."

"Humm disana ya? Aku tahu sekarang, aku akan menumbuk tepat disana Hyukkie..."

Donghae menghujamkan bendanya tepat ke sweet spot Hyukjae berkali-kali. Ini membuat Hyukjae merasa sesuatu dalam perutnya seperti ingin keluar.

"Akhhh.. anghhh... please aku mau Aaaaakhhhhhhhhh...!"

"Ouuuughhh hmmmmhh~"

Hyukjae akhirnya klimaks disusul oleh Donghae. Nafas keduanya tak beraturan. Hyukjae menghirup oksigen dengan rakus setelah cairan cintanya menyembur mengotori perutnya dan perut Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae memenuhi lubang Hyukjae hingga meleleh keluar.

Hasrat mereka telah terpenuhi. Kepuasan yang Hyukjae dapat tak membuatnya lupa dengan masalah tadi. Rasa cemburu masih belum lenyap menghinggapi hatinya.

"Hiks.. Kau brengsek Lee Donghae!"

"Sssttt jangan menangis sayang, kau kenapa humm?"

"Kenapa kau tak menolak saat namja lain menyentuhmu? Aku tak suka itu Donghae!"

"Sayang, kau cemburu? Uhhh Hyukkie cemburu-cemburu manis sekali hahaha~"

Sialnya Donghae selalu menganggap kecemburuan adalah hal yang manis. Tak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja ini tidak baik jika Donghae terus begini dan tak pernah peka. Hal buruk bisa terjadi suatu saat nanti. Walau bagaimanapun seorang kekasih memiliki batas kesabaran dan rasa jengah.

"Hae, kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu sayang, kita kan sebentar lagi menikah tentu aku mencintaimu baby."

"Jika kau selingkuh aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hahaha lakukan baby~ aku hanya milikmu"

' _Ya, benar Hae kau hanya milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Kuharap kau hanya mengatakan kejujuran Hae'_

.

.

.

TBC

Ini hanya pemanasan XD harap maklum kalau pendek dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Disini Sungmin saya buat menyebalkan, tapi mohon jangan benci cast. Saya hanya pinjam nama ^^

Ini juga repost. Semoga tidak membosankan karena banyak kejutan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Bagi yang sudah pernah baca dan review, saya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Bagi yang baru baca mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Thanks

sherlyxiu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

NC kekerasan

.

.

.

 _ **Psycho Love**_

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik tidur makhluk mungil dalam buntalan selimut putih yang sudah kusut dan tentunya bau karena aktivitas panas semalam.

Sedangkan makhluk tak tahu diri di sampingnya, sedikitpun tak terganggu dengan sinar matahari. Alih-alih membuka mata, namja yang terlihat tampan itu malah membuat pulau-pulau menjijikan di bantal yang berwarna senada dengan selimut tadi. Oh Hyukjae, kau sungguh kurang beruntung memiliki calon suami jorok seperti Tuan Lee yang tampan itu. Untung saja wajahnya tampan.

"Engghhh.. jam berapa ini?" Tanya Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ugghhhh... masih sakit." Hyukjae melirik jam digital di atas nakas. Sudah pukul tujuh.

"Hae bangun, mau sampai kapan kau membasahi bantalmu dengan cairan menjijikanmu itu huh!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Ya! Donghae bangun, sudah pukul tujuh kau akan kesiangan!" Terlihat Donghae hanya menggeliat lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai menutupi kepala.

"LEE DONGHAE BRENGSEK BANGUN!"

Kesabaran Hyukjae habis, ia memang suka berkata kasar dan vulgar tapi sebenarnya dia namja yang baik dan pengertian. Ia hanya tak ingin Donghae terlambat ke kantor. Tak jarang Hyukjae mengomel bahkan membentak Donghae. Memang begitulah sifatnya, Donghae pun tahu itu.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli baby? Tak usah berteriak aku mendengarnya!." Ucap Donghae kesal namun dengan nada merajuk yang tak pantas sekali. Lihat, wajah polos nan kekanakannya menyebalkan.

"Baby baby kepalamu! Lihat, sudah siang kau akan terlambat. Cepat mandi dan sarapan atau ku-"

"Tendang penismu? Huh?" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah memotong dan tepat sekali memang itu yang ingin Hyukjae katakan. Kalimat itu sudah seperti santapan pagi bagi Donghae.

"Aku bahkan sudah hafal dengan apa yang akan kau katakan baby..."

Cuupp~

Setelah mengecup bibir sexy milik kekasihnya, Donghae langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

Kedua pipi Hyukjae memerah hanya dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya barusan. Ayolah Hyukkie, kau bahkan sudah melakukan yang lebih dengannya dan kau mudah tergoda dengan kecupan namja sial itu.

Cukup lima belas menit mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Kini Donghae menuruni tangga mencari Hyukjaenya. Setelah menemukan Hyukjae yang sedang memasak, Donghae hanya memandangi namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari dirinya itu dengan mata sendu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Donghae, memandangi Hyukjae dari belakang seperti ini membuatnya merasa berdosa telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari namja manis itu.

"Sedang mengagumi tubuh sexyku Lee sajangnim?" Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun Hyukjae tahu sedang dipandangi Donghae.

"Ah? Eumm, kau tahu tubuhmu selalu menggodaku..." Donghae menjawab dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Wae? Wajahmu tidak bersemangat sekali. Jangan bilang kau lelah setelah menusuk lubangku semalam?"

"Auh.. pagi-pagi sudah bicara vulgar."

"YA! Bukannya kau yang menularkan virus mesummu itu. Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi dasar Lee Donghae brengsek, jelek, mesum, sial!" Bahkan ini masih pagi, Hyukjae sudah memulai sumpah serapahnya. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit pada kekasihmu Hyukjae.

"Benarkah kau tak mau kusentuh lagi baby? Kau yakin?" Donghae menyeringai mesum dan mendekati Hyukjae. Tampak seperti om-om hidung belang, menyeramkan bagi Hyukjae. Hyukjae bersiap dengan penggorengan ditangannya, biar saja ia akan menggeplak wajah Donghae kalau dia macam-macam.

"Oke, aku tak akan macam-macam baby jauhkan benda itu. Itu mengerikan tau!" Donghae tak ingin membayangkan wajah tampannya mencium pantat penggorengan di tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis dan segera menata masakan yang sudah matang.

"Cha... Sudah matang, cepat makan Hae. Hari ini kau ada meeting dengan dewan direksi kan?" Hyukjae melayani Donghae layaknya istri yang baik. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, jadi setelah menikah nanti tak perlu belajar jadi istri yang pintar melayani suami. Hyukjae memang hebat tak hanya di ranjang. Semua urusan rumah seperti beres-beres, cuci baju, cuci piring, memasak dan lain sebagainya. Sudah seperti pembantu rumah tangga profesional.

.

.

.

Gedung mewah dengan desain arsitektur klasik, disinilah Donghae bekerja sebagai pemegang saham terbesar pertama TIENS GROUP. Walau tergolong muda, Donghae telah sukses dengan banyaknya cabang-cabang perusahaan TIENS di berbagai negara.

Donghae merupakan sosok yang disegani di perusahaannya. Dengan sifat dinginnya, Donghae mampu membuat para penanam saham berhati-hati dalam menjalin bisnis dengannya.

Hari ini jadwal rapat dengan dewan direksi. Suasana ruang rapat tampak hening, mereka mendengarkan Donghae yang sedang memimpin rapat.

"Baiklah dari penjelasan saya tadi, apa ada yang kurang setuju atau memiliki ide lain?"

"Lee sajangnim..." Pemuda tampan dengan warna kulit pucat tampak mengangkat tangannya memberi interupsi.

"Ne, silahkan Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Manurut saya akan lebih baik jika kita memperluas target pemasaran di daerah Asia Tenggara. Banyak lahan pertanian yang membutuhkan produk kita. Karena setelah kita telusuri, daerah-daerah disana memang masih minim produk obat dan suplemen untuk tanaman." Terang Cho Kyuhyun, pemegang saham terbesar kedua setelah Donghae.

"Benar. Baiklah, idemu layak untuk kutampung. Oke, kita akhiri pertemuan hari ini" Semua membungkuk hormat lalu keluar ruang rapat.

"Kau memang jenius Kyu, kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan menggeser posisiku di perusahaan" Donghae berkata dingin, sedikit ada nada menyindir.

"Hey Hyung, aku hanya membantumu. Kau sinis sekali, dasar tidak menyenangkan. Lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin menggeser posisimu. Ya, memang aku berniat menggeser posisimu. Tapi bukan di perusahaan, melainkan di hati Hyu- ah hahaha ayo kita makan aku lapar setelah banyak berfikir" Kyuhyun langsung memamerkan cengirannya saat dirasa hawa membunuh berada di sekitarnya.

"Hyukkie hanya milikku! Dia hanya akan mencintaiku. Jangan coba-coba kau berfikir untuk merebutnya brengsek!" Donghae menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Issshhh, kau yakin sekali. Memang apa yang kau punya? Aku lebih tampan dan pintar darimu asal kau tahu. Kalau saja pernikahan kalian tidaklah beberapa hari lagi, aku akan merayu Hyukkie Hyung"

Mulut Kyuhyun makin kurang ajar. Ingin sekali Donghae mencakar wajah Kyuhyun tapat di jerawatnya atau menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki. Beruntung Kyuhyun itu sahabat yang sangat disayangi Donghae. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Donghae akan menjadi sosok yang hangat tiap kali bersama Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Hyung, tiga hari yang lalu Changmin bilang seperti melihatmu bersama namja cantik di pintu masuk hotel. Apa kau sedang mengkhianati Hyukkie hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa dosa dengan mulut penuh makanan. Mereka sedang makan siang di cafe samping gedung perusahaan.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu saat makan Cho, sebelum kau mati tersedak!" Donghae tak menjawab, malah menyumpahi Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Biasanya yang cepat mati itu pembohong munafik hyung"

"Mati sana Cho!"

"Hahaha..."

' _Dasar Lee Donghae bajingan, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan nanti'_ Kyuhyun sempat mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan segera memasuki rumah mewahnya. Darahnya mendidih setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia memang memasang wajah datar dan berekspresi biasa saja. Tapi sebenarnya dia takut Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan. Dan hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya pada Hyukjae. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Hyukjae. Ucapannya di kantor tadi tak hanya untuk menggoda Donghae. Ia sempat mendengar langsung saat Kyuhyun sedang mabuk dulu bahwa namja itu menyukai kekasihnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Donghae hanya takut hal ini akan dijadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kesempatan untuk merebut Hyukjaenya. Bukannya Donghae tak mempercayai sahabatnya itu, tapi cinta dapat menggelapkan mata seseorang bukan?

"Kau pulang Hae..."

"..."

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan tidur menghindari Hyukjae. Donghae sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan Hyukjae, karena saat ini ia sedang emosi dan gelisah. Takut, ia takut kehilangan Hyukjae. Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan 'Dia'

"Kau kenapa Hae? Ada masalah kah di kantor?" Hyukjae bertanya lembut walau ia sendiri sedang menahan rasa yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Tadi siang ada seseorang mengirimkan gambar Donghae bersama namja dengan pakaian modis sedang berada di suatu tempat seperti depan gedung lewat ponselnya. Tidak begitu jelas karena gambar itu diambil di malam hari dan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"Aku hanya lelah Hyukkie, aku ingin tidur."

"Hae, aku ingin bicara..."

"Besok saja aku lelah." Jawab Donghae datar.

"Tidak..." Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan foto ini?" Hyukjae mulai dikuasai emosi. Tadinya dia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik. Tapi sikap dingin Donghae seakan memprovokasinya untuk meledak.

Donghae menatap tajam foto yang Hyukjae tunjukkan lewat ponsel itu.

' _Shiiiit Cho Brengsek!'_

"Oh, jadi kekasihku sedang bekerjasama dengan namja lain untuk memata-mataiku?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja bodoh itu. Tega sekali menuduh Hyukjae bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun untuk memata-matainya. Pikiran tidak jernih mengacaukan semuanya. Disaat seperti ini seharusnya menjelaskan dengan kepala dingin, bukannya malah menggunakan kekerasan.

"Lihat, bahkan kau mulai tak mempercayaiku!" Donghae mendekati Hyukjae lalu mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae. Terkadang Donghae memang memiliki tempramen buruk.

"Brengsek! Lepashh... Apa yang ada di otakmu bodoh! Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya!" Mata Hyukjae terasa panas menahan kristal bening yang sebentar lagi tumpah. Sebegitu rendahnya kah ia, sampai calon suaminya tak menghargainya seperti ini. Harusnya Hyukjae yang pantas marah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Bahkan Cho brengsek itu baru membicarakannya tadi siang!"

PRAAAANGG!

Donghae merebut paksa ponsel di tangan Hyukjae lalu membantingnya. Tak disangka hubungan dua namja yang sebentar lagi menikah ini memanas. Padahal baru tadi pagi hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Donghae yang mudah tersulut emosi memang terlihat berlebihan kali ini. Bahkan ia tak mau mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae, malah menuduhnya tanpa alasan masuk akal.

"BEDEBAH! Seharusnya akulah yang marah brengsek! Kau pergi dengan namja lain di malam hari, lalu tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku malah membentakku. Dan apa sekarang? Kau malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak hiks... kau bohong! kau tak mencintaiku lee donghae!" Lolos sudah air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam. Semua ucapan Hyukjae memang benar, ia merasa bodoh malah melampiaskan kesalahannya pada Hyukjae.

"Lebih baik... Hiikss batalkan saja pernikahan kita..." Hyukjae berujar lirih sambil terisak. Dengan tergesa ia berlari ingin keluar dari rumah ini.

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Hyukjae barusan, kembali dibuat mendidih. Emosinya kembali memuncak. Tidak, Hyukjae tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat Donghae mencekal lengan Hyukjae erat dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Ia membantingnya kasar ke atas ranjang.

Seperti kesetanan Donghae langsung meraup bibir Hyukjae tanpa peduli kekasihnya meronta dan menangis hebat. Hyukjae berusaha menolak sentuhan Donghae, ia tak mau disetubuhi Donghae dalam keadaannya yang sedang emosi seperti ini.

"Andwaehhh lepassshhh! Eunghh... eummhhh... bajingannhh!" nafas Hyukjae terengah-engah karena emosinya sekaligus perlakuan Donghae yang kasar.

"DIAM! Nikmati saja jalang!" Bahkan Donghae tega mengatai kekasinya sendiri dengan sebutan laknat itu. Entah seperti apa kondisi hati Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae benar-benar mengutuk Donghae.

Donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang seputih susu milik menghisap dan mencumbui hingga leher mulus itu kini banyak bercak kemerahan. Hyukjae hanya pasrah dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi tirusnya. Melawan pun sia-sia.

SRAAAKKK

Satu tarikan, kancing kemeja Hyukjae langsung terlepas semua dari tempatnya. Tangan Donghae mulai bergerak liar di nipple pink Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mati-matian menahan desahan. Donghae memandang wajah pucat Hyukjae dengan mata sendu. Ada rasa kasihan yang mendalam di hatinya tapi egonya lebih besar kali ini.

Tangan Hyukjae yang terus berusaha menolak membuat Donghae geram. Donghae mencengkeramnya kuat, lalu menggantikan posisi tangannya di nipple menggoda tadi dengan bibirnya. Sensasinya lebih menggelikan dibanding dengan tangan Donghae hingga Hyukjae tak mampu menahan desahannya.

"Enghhh Hae..."

"Benar, sebut namaku Hyukjae! Bahkan kau menikmatinya kan jalang." Donghae masih saja mengatai Hyukjae dengan sebutan itu, membuat Hyukjae yang tadinya menikmati kini kembali memberontak.

"Kau jahaat Donghae! Angghh~ Hikkss lepas! Aku tak sudi melayani sentuhan namja brengsek sepertimu!"

PLAAKKK

"Arghhh hiks... sakit hiks" Tamparan di pipi kanannya membuat kepala Hyukjae sedikit pusing.

"Jangan mengataiku! Berdiri, masukan dan hisap!"

Donghae yang sudah full naked mengocok pelan miliknya yang sudah tegang dan menyodorkan ke mulut Hyukjae. Sungguh Donghae seperti sosok setan saat ini. Perlakuannya kasar dan jahat. Jika Donghae ingin dipuaskan, bukankah masih bisa dengan cara halus. Tak perlu melakukan pemerkosaan seperti ini.

Hyukjae yang tak segera menuruti perkataan kekasih setannya itu membuat Donghae menjambak rambutnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan penisnya ke mulut hangat Hyukjae. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin mati saja saat ini.

"Ehmmmhh Eungghh cpppkkk~"

"Oughhh~ yah begitu SHIIT inih nikmath Hyuk!"

Tak lama Donghae menarik juniornya, kemudian membuka celana panjang sekaligus menarik celana dalam Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak, dia hanya pasrah.

"Aku takkan melakukannya dengan pelan sayang" Donghae menyeringai.

"Lakukan semaumu brengsek!"

Donghae membuka lebar paha Hyukjae, menampilkan lubang sempit kekasinya yang terlihat lapar ingin segera dimasuki. Junior mungil itu juga mulai menegang.

Cuupp

Setelah kecupan ringan di bibir cerry itu, Donghae langsung menanamkan batang panjang miliknya dengan sekali hentak.

"AARRGGHH! sakit hiks aakkhh engghh"

Tak peduli dengan jeritan kesakitan Hyukjae, Donghae langsung menggenjot dengan brutal. Lubang Hyukjae begitu sempit dan hangat memanjakan juniornya, membuatnya gila dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Tangan Hyukjae mencakar punggung Donghae melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmatnya ujung junior Donghae mengenai prostatnya.

"Argghhh lubang ini masih saja sempithh eunggghhh... Kau memang nikmat Hyukjae, so fuck Hyukjae! Ouuhh..."

"Ahhkhhhh Faster Haehh... Please deeperhh More..." Munafik memang, nyatanya Hyukjae juga menikmatinya.

Hyukjae yang merasa juniornya berkedut, mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya sendiri karena Donghae tak juga menyentuhnya.

"Kau tak sabar Hyukkie? Kau mau aku melakukan ini? Hum" Donghae yang melihat tangan nakal Hyukjae ingin menyentuh miliknya sendiri, segera mengambil alih tangan itu dengan tangannya dan menggemnya kuat membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang.

"Jangannhhh anghhh Hae akhh aku sudah takhh..."

CROOOT

Dan Hyukjae klimaks. Ini hebat, cairannya bahkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi Donghae masih belum juga klimaks. Donghae membuat Hyukjae menungging dan terus menusuk semakin brutal. Junior Hyukjae yang tadinya lemas kini kembali tegang. Tangan donghae meraba dan meremas remas butt Hyukjae, sepertinya puncaknya segera datang.

"Ouughhh.. akhhh iyahhh disitu Haehhh terushhh..." Suara sexy Hyukjae memenuhi ruangan di mana mereka sedang bercinta.

"Ketatkan sshhhh Hyukk akhhh arghhh..."

"Eunghhh akhhhh~"

Mereka klimaks di waktu yang sama. Hyukjae ambruk dan Donghae menyusulnya.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Selalu begini, mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan bercinta.

"Mian... Mianhae."

Donghae menangis, ia menyesal dengan semua yang telah diperbuatnya pada Hyukjae. Semua perlakuan kasarnya, bentakkannya, sikap curiganya. Ia merasa bodoh, mungkin setelah ini Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya. Hyukjae hanya diam, hatinya memang sakit tapi dia tak bisa membenci Donghae apalagi meninggalkannya.

"Kau boleh membenciku atau meninggalkanku setelah ini."

"Hikss... Kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau ingin aku pergi, kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Tapi aku tak pantas untukmu, aku menyakitimu, aku bodoh aku bahkan ta-"

Cuup

Hyukjae mengecup bibir tipis Donghae.

"Nado Hae... Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu." Gila memang, setelah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa Hyukjae masih mencintai Donghae dan memaafkannya. Membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Kau memang malaikatku Hyukkie. Maaf, maaf, maaf sayang. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Ne, berjanjilah Hae"

.

.

.

' _Love Is Zero, sebanyak apapun kau menumpuk angka nol maka hasilnya hanyalah nol. Begitu juga dengan cinta sebanyak apapun kau menumpuk cinta hasilnya hanyalah kekalahan'_

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

Di depan sebuah hotel, Donghae tampak bersama namja cantik. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Aku hamil Donghae!"

"MWO?"

CKREEEK

Tanpa disadari seorang namja tinggi tampan terlihat dari jarak jauh memegang ponsel dan mengambil gambar Donghae bersama namja cantik di depan sana. Ah, bukan seorang tepatnya dua orang. Karena dibalik namja tampan tadi agak jauh sekitar 3 meter mengintip juga seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan masker diwajahnya tengah menyeringai.

"Ah ini akan menyenangkan, aku akan bermain-main dengan kalian dulu lalu membunuh kalian berdua hahahaha" Pria berpakaian hitam tadi pergi sesudah menyalakan api dan menyulut rokok di tangannya.

Siapakah yang sedang mengintai Donghae?

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 banyak kekerasan kkk~ Maaf membuat Donghae seperti itu. Tapi tenang, Hyukjae menikmati kok #plak

Thanks yang sudah review di chapter 1. Sekali lagi mohon jangan benci cast yang saya nistakan disini ya ^^ saya hanya pinjam nama.

Oke, saya akan update cepat jika banyak yang review ^^

sherlyxiu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

 _ **Love Is Poison**_

' _ **Terkadang cinta bisa menjadi racun untuk dirimu sendiri'**_

.

Malam yang dingin, langit tanpa bintang diiringi rintikan hujan. Seakan mendukung suasana hati namja manis dengan mata lentik, bibir plum indah bernama Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae duduk terpekur di depan televisi sambil memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Mata bulat indahnya memancarkan suatu kepedihan. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Sejak perlakuan kasar kekasihnya malam itu, Hyukjae seakan enggan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan Donghae. Kekasih yang lima hari lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Padahal malam itu sesudah kegiatan panasnya dengan Donghae berakhir, Hyukjae bilang sudah memaafkan Donghae. Bahkan dirinya seakan baik-baik saja saat itu.

Bukan perlakuan kasar Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae menyimpan kesedihan. Ingat, apa yang mengawali pertengkaran yang berakhir tindakan kekerasan Donghae padanya waktu itu. Foto yang dikirim entah oleh siapa. Foto yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Donghae. Bahkan sampai sekarang Donghae belum memberi penjelasan apapun tentang foto itu. Ia pun tak ingin membahasnya duluan, hanya ingin tau sampai kapan Donghae akan menyembunyikan perselingkuhannya dengan namja lain.

Malam ini Donghae akan pulang terlambat karena banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Mungkin mengundang namja lain untuk menemaninya bukan hal buruk, dari pada ia mati kesepian. Lagi pula Donghae juga bermain di belakangnya, tak masalah bukan jika ia melakukan hal yang sama.

Tuuut Tuuut...

"Ne, yeoboseyo..."

"Kyu, kau masih di kantor?" Ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang diinginkan untuk menemaninya.

"Ahh, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Wae Hyukkie hyung?"

"Bisa kau temani aku? Donghae akan pulang larut, aku sendirian di rumah..." Hyukjae sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga pada Donghae. Tak ada niat untuk bermain di belakang Donghae, ia hanya bosan sendirian.

"Kau yakin hyung? Kau tak takut Lee sajangnimmu itu murka?" Kyuhyun di seberang sana mengeluarkan seringai khas milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja Kyu, aku sedang bosan dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Cepat kesini tak ada penolakan!"

Tuuut... Tuuut...

Hyukjae memang terkadang manja pada namja tampan Cho itu. Ia juga sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merupakan sosok namja jenius, tampan dan mapan sama seperti Donghae. Dia juga mudah bergaul dan enak diajak ngobrol, hanya saja sikapnya kadang sedikit menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukai Hyukjae sejak lama, tapi apa boleh buat Hyukjae hanya mencintai Donghae sahabatnya. Dan apa sekarang, Hyukjae mengundangnya? Ah, lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk menemaninya berduaan di rumah Donghae. Apa ini kesempatan? Begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit perjalanan dari kantor ke rumah Donghae. Kyuhyun memarkirkan Ferrari baru miliknya di depan rumah mewah itu.

Kyuhyun menekan bel di samping pintu sambil bersiul ria, sudah seperti om om hidung belang saja gayanya.

"Masuklah Kyu! kau seperti ahjussi mesum saja berdiri seperti itu" Kyuhyun hanya berdecih pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Kalau mau minum ambil saja sendiri di lemari es, aku sedang malas melayani tamu. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu..." Hyukjae duduk di sofa minimalis berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng di lemari es seperti perintah Hyukjae.

"Kau ini menyuruhku kemari tapi tidak memperlakukanku selayaknya tamu..." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sembari meletakkan dua kaleng bir di meja.

"Kyu, kau tau tentang foto ini?" Tanpa basa-basi Hyukjae menyodorkan ponsel barunya. Tentu saja baru, ingat ponsel lama Hyukjae sudah hancur dibanting Donghae malam itu.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hae hyung kalau kau dikirimi foto itu. Dan apa kau tau hyung, Hae hyung tanpa ragu-ragu memukul wajahku mengira aku yang mengirimkannya."

"Jadi benar bukan kau yang mengirimnya?" Hyukjae penasaran sekali, siapa sebenarnya pengirim beserta orang yang tengah bersama Donghae di hotel itu.

"Sebelumnya aku memang membicarakan tentang Donghae hyung yang sedang bersama namja lain di depan hotel saat makan siang dengannya. Changmin memberitahuku, katanya ia melihat Hae hyung dengan namja lain. Tapi aku tak tahu tentang foto itu" Hyukjae hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Sudah kuduga memang bukan kau. Lalu siapa, mungkinkah Changmin...?" Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun intens.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin hyung. Kenapa kau berfikir itu bukan aku?" Kyuhyun tau Changmin bukan orang yang suka bertindak kelewatan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi mengapa Hyukjae tak mencurigai dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Aku mengenalmu, kau bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah merusak hubungan orang lain. Walaupun kau tahu sesuatu, tapi kau tak memberitahukan padaku itu karena kau sahabat Donghae. Kau tak ingin hubunganku dengan Donghae rusak gara-gara perbuatanmu iya kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya padaku hyung, aku bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya aku tak akan menggunakan cara licik" Kyuhyun berkata serius.

"Kau mau mengkhianati Donghae?" Hyukjae menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap sedemikian rupa malah terbahak.

"Hahaha aku tak tahu hyung... Mungkin saja aku akan berhianat kalau itu bisa membuatku mendapatkanmu" Hyukjae membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ekspresi imutnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencimnya.

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat, lalu...

"Awww! Kenapa mencubitku?" Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dicubit namja manis di sampingnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Kyu!" Hyukjae berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah ancaman Hyukjae tadi. Hyukjae masih setia berdiri memandang ke arah jendela ruang tamu. Tak disadarinya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

GREEPPP

Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, berlahan mencumbui leher namja manis milik Donghae tersebut. Hyukjae berusaha melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perut datarnya.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini hyung, aku tak akan berbuat lebih..." Kyuhyun mempertahankan pelukannya.

"Lepas Kyu! Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk mengajakmu tidur denganku!" Hyukjae merasa dilecehkan, ia tak suka disentuh orang sembarangan. Hyukjae menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud melecehkanmu. Kau tau aku mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun menyesal membuat Hyukjae marah. Hyukjae berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Tapi mian Kyu, aku mencintai Donghae. Walaupun aku tahu Donghae bermain di belakangku aku tetap mencintainya" Hyukjae berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali menangis jika mengingat Donghae yang mungkin telah selingkuh.

"Ssssttt sudah hyung... Aku mengerti, kau boleh menangis di pundakku jika kau mau."

Hyukjae menangis di pundak Kyuhyun. Ia menumpahkan rasa perih di hatinya sampai tertidur. Kyuhyun tak tega melihat wajah manis Hyukjae yang sedikit pucat dengan air mata di pipinya. Ia mengusapnya lembut lalu mengecup pipinya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh ringan Hyukjae di sofa, lalu pergi ke kamar Hyukjae dan Donghae untuk mengambil selimut. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Malam ini udara sangat dingin, Kyuhyun tak ingin hyung kesayangannya ini sakit jika dibiarkan kedinginan.

Setelah dirasa Hyukjae tak akan kedinginan, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu rumah berniat akan pulang. Saat akan menyentuh ganggang pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik kembali mendekati Hyukjae. Ia mengecup singkat bibir pouty Hyukjae, lalu keluar dan pulang.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pm. Donghae masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Dari tadi ia tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Bayangan saat seorang namja cantik mengatakan sedang hamil anaknya terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Apa benar namja itu hamil? Seingatnya ia tak pernah menyentuh namja itu. Apa mungkin saat ia mabuk. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa seorang namja hamil. Dan lagi hari pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae sudah dekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan cepat Donghae membereskan mejanya lalu pergi berniat menemui namja itu. Tak masalah pulang telat, ia sudah memberitahu Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"Oh, kau Hae. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Namja cantik keluar setelah membuka pintu. Namja itu hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis dengan hot pants pendek. Donghae langsung masuk kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Sungmin-ah, apa benar kau hamil anakku?" Donghae menatap tajam Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Menurutmu? Huumm?" Sungmin malah bertanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda Lee Sungmin kau namja! Tak mungkin bisa hamil!" Donghae kesal, Sungmin malah main-main dengannya.

"Kau tak pernah dengar ada istilah Male Pregnan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tak pernah tidur denganmu! Kau tahu beberapa hari lagi aku dan Hyukkie menikah, aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Min..." Donghae beranjak ingin keluar tapi dihalangi oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan pergi atau aku akan bunuh diri!" Sungmin mengancam Donghae.

"Kau gila Min! Aku tak mungkin bersamamu, aku tak ingin mengkhianati Hyukkie lagi! Kita berakhir mulai sekarang."

"HYUKKIE HYUKKIE DAN HYUKKIE yang kau pikirkan! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Dia selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan! Teman, kekayaan, kasih sayang. Apa itu tidak cukup untuknya? Bahkan selama ini aku sudah berusaha merebut apa yang dia punya. Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa meninggalkannya demi aku LEE DONGHAE!" Sungmin berteriak melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Selama ini ia yang selalu menjadi nomor dua. Apa yang Hyukjae miliki Sungmin selalu menginginkannya juga, termasuk Donghae.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hyukjae. Maaf aku harus pergi."

"Jika kau pergi aku akan bunuh diri!" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengancam akan bunuh diri, tapi kali ini Donghae tak menghiraukannya.

"MATI SAJA LEE SUNGMIN!"

BRAAAAKKK

Donghae membanting pintu rumah Sungmin lalu pergi. Sedangkan Sungmin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Awas kau hikkss Lee Hyukjae hiksss..."

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya pelan, lalu memasuki rumah megahnya. Ia menatap sendu kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau menungguku ya?" Donghae mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae lalu menggendongnya bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Ia membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di ranjang.

"Eungghhh... Kau pulang Hae..." Hyukjae terbangun sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu? Tidurlah sayang ini sudah malam..."

"Eummm.." Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lalu memejamkan kembali matanya, ia masih marah pada Donghae.

' _Aku menunggumu Hae, menunggu kau mengakui sebuah kenyataan pahit yang selama ini kau sembunyikan'_

.

.

Sore hari di sebuah gedung kosong yang tampak usang dan dipenuhi debu, tampak dua orang disana sedang menyusun siasat. Tempat ini adalah sarang kelompok mafia yang diketuai seorang namja beraura gelap. Namja berbadan tinggi tegap dengan warna kulit kecoklatan sedang duduk diatas meja, sedang namja lain yang lebih pendek bermata tajam berdiri sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu?" Namja bermata tajam tadi membuang putung rokok di tangannya.

"Ya, aku akan menghabisi Lee brengsek itu malam ini."

"Ingat, jangan sampai Hyukjae terluka. Cukup namja brengsek itu saja yang perlu kau habisi." Tatapan tajam namja itu mampu membuat siapapun bergidik.

"Hummm, aku mengerti." Jawab namja tinggi tadi memainkan pisau di tangannya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Donghae dan Hyukjae akan menghadiri acara peresmian cabang perusahaan Donghae di daerah Cheonan. Selama perjalan Hyukjae tak berhenti menggerutu, ia sama sekali tak tertarik menghadiri acara semacam ini. Hyukjae tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Donghae terus saja memaksanya untuk ikut. Ia hanya ingin hubungannya dengan Hyukjae membaik, karena ia merasa Hyukjae belakangan ini bersikap dingin padanya.

Setibanya di gedung mewah dan elegan tempat acara tersebut digelar, semua mata memandang takjub pada pasangan kekasih yang sebentar lagi menikah itu. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum menyapa rekan-rekan bisnis Donghae.

"Kau juga datang Hyukkie hyung..." Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae yang berdiri di samping Donghae. Malam ini Hyukjae tampak cantik di mata Kyuhyun. Ia sadar tak seharusnya ia menyukai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, tapi siapa yang bisa mengendalikan cinta. Hyukjae hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tak ingin membuat Donghae marah.

"Jangan menggoda calon istriku! Bagaimana persiapannya?" Donghae menyembunyikan Hyukjae di balik tubuh tegapnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja.

"Kau terlambat hyung. Langsung saja kau mulai acaranya, semua persiapan sudah beres." Kyuhyun langsung memberitahu Donghae bahwa sudah waktunya memulai acara. Donghae berjalan ke depan menggandeng Hyukjae sampai ke sebuah bangku di depan sendiri, lalu mendudukkannya. Dengan langkah tegap Donghae maju ke tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk membuka acara. Ia sedikit menjelaskan mengenai cabang barunya ini. Setelah selesai memberi pidato, Donghae membungkuk hormat dan terdengarlah suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan suasana di dalam gedung, keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah taman hijau sedikit luas berbentuk labirin. Tak sengaja iris cokelatnya menemukan seorang namja cantik berjalan masuk ke taman labirin itu. Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan namja itu akhirnya memilih mengikutinya dari belakang. Karena cahaya di taman itu cukup minim, ia kehilangan jejak namja itu saat langkahnya membawanya ke jalan buntu.

"Dimana namja itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau mencariku?"

Saat Kyuhyun akan melangkah untuk keluar dari labirin itu, terdengar suara tenor manis yang mengagetkannya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, terlihatlah samar-samar namja cantik berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajah indahnya yang tertepa sinar bulan seperti menyihir Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya tak mampu berkedip sekalipun. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa berdebar-debar memandang namja selain Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya..." Kyuhyun yang biasanya terkenal jenius, kini seperti orang bodoh yang sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Namja cantik itu bertanya sambil melangkah maju mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau... siapa? Kenapa malam-malam sendirian di labirin ini?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mampu menguasai kembali jiwanya. Wajah itu seperti tak asing bagi Kyuhyun.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, lalu berbalik.

"Lee Sungmin..." Setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut, namja itu melangkah cepat berbelok kemudian hilang. Kyuhyun tak mampu menemukan namja itu.

' _Lee Sungmin, siapa kau berani mencuri hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun'_

Kembali ke acara, semua tamu undangan tampak menikmati pesta wine. Dimana anggur-anggur berkelas tersaji sebagai hidangan khas bagi pembisnis-pembisnis kalangan atas. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Donghae menyuguhkan wine sebagai hidangan utama. Sesungguhnya dulu Donghae adalah seorang Sommelier, seorang tester anggur.

Kebanyakan disana tertata rapi gelas-gelas cantik berisi Red wine, White wine dan koktail Salty Dog.

"Kau disini ternyata... Cha, minumlah. Aku tak tahu seleramu, tapi kurasa Salty Dog tak buruk." Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu. Ia menyerahkan koktail jenis Salty Dog kepada namja cantik itu.

"Maaf aku tak suka. Aku tak suka diberi sesuatu secara cuma cuma, karena itu bukanlah gayaku. Aku suka mengambil, mengambil sendiri dari seseorang." Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin. Apanya yang tak suka? Repot sekali, tinggal minum saja. Sungmin beranjak berdiri mengambil Red wine.

Tampaknya sebentar lagi puncak acara. Dimana Donghae selaku CEO perusahaan memotong pita untuk melambangkan cabang baru resmi dibuka. Donghae dan Hyukjae berdiri di depan pita panjang. Sekertaris pribadi Donghae menyerahkan gunting yang dilapisi pita manis kepada Donghae.

Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae, memegangkan gunting itu ke tangan Hyukjae lalu ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. Sangat romantis, pikir semua orang yang ada disana.

Saat akan memotong pita, Hyukjae tak sengaja melihat seorang yang mencurigakan di kejauhan sana. Berpakaian serba hitam, memakai masker hitam mengarahkan pistol tepat ke tempat Donghae berada. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae, tak sengaja lengannya tergores sisi tajam gunting.

DOOORRR

BRRUUUGG

"KYAAAAA~"

"Arghh..." Hyukjae mengerang pelan. Mereka berdua jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dengan posisi Hyukjae di bawah Donghae. Semua tamu pun berlarian setelah mendengar suara tembakan. Hyukjae mendongak ke arah namja berpakaian hitam tadi yang lagi-lagi mengarahkan pistol ke arah Donghae. Hyukjae bangkit lalu mendorong Donghae dan-

DOOORRR

"ARGGHHH..."

"ANDWAEE... HYUKJAEEE..."

Kyuhyun datang ke arah mereka, Hyukjae telah bersimbah darah. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae yang masih sadar. Tepat pada pintu keluar, terlihat disana seluet seorang berpakaian serba hitam berlari kencang. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengikuti orang tersebut. Donghae yang sudah sangat kacau mengangkat kepala Hyukjae ke pangkuannya. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat Hyukjaenya yang sedang sekarat.

"Seseorang tolong bantu aku, jebal. Tolong panggilkan ambulance!" Tangan Donghae gemetar, bahkan untuk memegang ponsel sekalipun ia tak sanggup. Dilihatnya wajah manis Hyukjae yang memucat, darah segar mengalir dari perutnya.

"Hae.. jangan ahh.. menangis... saranghae~" Hyukjae masih sempat berbicara sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hyukjae, Hyuk bangun! Buka matamu... HYUKJAEEE..."

Donghae berteriak seperti orang gila. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Hyukjaenya kenapa bisa seperti ini, ini semua salahnya. Andai saja ia tak meminta Hyukjae ikut dengannya, andai saja ia tak pernah membuat hyukjae terluka, andai saja... andai saja ahhh Donghae hanya bisa berandai-andai. Kini ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hyukjae.

Demi Tuhan ia rela mati jika Hyukjae tak selamat. Jika Hyukjae selamat, ia akan berhenti mengecewakan Hyukjae. Ia berjanji.

.

' _Love is zero, but all of something must begin from zero'_

 _[Shinichi/Aoyama Gosho]_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ini memang repost makanya saya updatenya cepat. Saya maklumi jika review sedikit karena memang saya baru di FFN. Kapan FF Revenge chapter END update? Saya menunggu respon readers. Kalau yang Kiss ini, saya akan tetap update walau yang review sedikit.

Sedikit bercuap soal FF ini, maaf saya buat Sungmin seperti itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.

Jika masih ada yang ingin baca kelanjutan ff ini silahkan review ya ^^

Thanks

sherlyxiu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: M

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

NC

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Seorang namja tinggi tegap berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil melepas jaket dan melempar masker hitamnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Karena pandangannya yang tak fokus, ia menabrak namja cantik di depannya.

BRUUGG

"Arghh... kau... Siwon? Untuk apa kesini? Bukankah kau tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan TIENS Group?" Sungmin, namja cantik yang ditabrak tadi terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

Siwon adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin yang dulunya pernah menanam saham di perusahaan milik Lee Donghae. Malam ini Siwon datang untuk membalaskan dendam beberapa taun silam. Donghae berhasil membuat perusahaannya bangkrut dan membuat hidup Siwon terlunta-lunta selama beberapa bulan, hingga akhirnya membuatnya bertemu seorang mafia brengsek yang bersedia menanggung biaya hidupnya asal mau membantunya membunuh Donghae.

"Aku.. aku hanya kebetulan lewat, aku tak tahu TIENS membuka cabang di daerah sini.." Jawab Siwon bohong. Sebenarnya bukan hanya perusahaan yang membuat Siwon ingin sekali menghabisi nyawa Donghae, ia juga menginginkan Sungmin kembali bersamanya. Sejak Donghae merebut semua saham dan menghancurkan perusahaannya, Sungmin jadi berubah dan tergila-gila pada Lee sialan itu.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengejar namja berpakaian hitam, berhenti saat melihat Sungmin berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia yakin orang itu adalah namja yang sedang ia kejar tadi. Walaupun sudah tak menggunakan pakaian hitam dan masker, Kyuhyun tetap yakin orang itu pelakunya. Tapi kenapa ia sedang bersama dengan Sungmin?

' _Apa hubungan bajingan itu dengan Sungmin'_

.

.

.

Di depan ruang ICU Seoul Hospital, seorang namja tampan duduk di bangku panjang. Ia tampak kacau dengan rambut acak-acakan, dasi menggantung berantakan serta kemeja putih yang berubah warna menjadi merah oleh darah. Donghae saat ini sangatlah shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namja tampan itu terus mengeluarkan air mata tanpa terisak. Matanya kosong memandang lurus ke depan. Kini ia sangat takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya, orang yang sudah dibuatnya terluka. Hyukjaenya sudah berada di dalam selama berjam-jam. Hingga sekarang belum ada kabar juga dari dokter. Ingin sekali ia mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Ia ingin memastikan namja manis itu dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Hey Lee Donghae, jangan bercanda! Bahkan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kau melihat Hyukjae tertembak dan berlumuran darah. Bagaimana bisa ia baik baik saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah seseorang mendekat

"Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?"

Begitu tiba, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya pada Donghae. Hanya gelengan lemah pertanda jawaban dari Donghae. Namja itu begitu rapuh. Sungguh, Hyukjae adalah suntikan vitamin bagi Donghae. Jika Hyukjae direnggut, Donghae akan lemah. Selama ini ia tak pernah berniat menyakiti Hyukjae, tak sedikit pun. Hanya saja ia sering terjerat situasi dimana ia tak sengaja melakukan hal yang justru membuat Hyukjae terluka.

Saat ini ia merasa telah berhasil menjadi calon suami terbiadap sedunia. Ia rasa ini semua adalah salahnya. Tuhan telah menghukumnya.

"ini, gantilah! Pakaianmu penuh darah. Kau harus bersih jika ingin menemui Hyukkie hyung nanti..."

Tes...

Air mata kembali keluar dari mata sendu Donghae. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menunggu seorang berbaju putih yang sedang menangani Hyukjae di dalam sana.

.

.

[At Other side]

.

BUGGHH

BRAAKK

"BRENGSEK KAU CHOI!"

Namja beriris indah tajam sedang menghajar Choi Siwon. Ia menggeram, nafasnya memburu. Anak buahnya itu dengan bodohnya salah sasaran dan malah melukai orang yang dicintainya. Choi Siwon hanya diam tak melawan. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah segar. Ia tak melawan karena memang ini salahnya. Targetnya bukanlah Lee Hyukjae, ia tahu itu. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka, namja manis itu menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Lee Donghae sialan itu.

"Dia melindungi Donghae. Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukannya. Padahal jelas jelas dia melihatku akan menembak..." Siwon saat itu memang tahu Hyukjae memperhatikannya. Ia pikir Hyukjae hanya akan menyuruh Donghae menghindar atau apa. Ia tak pernah berfikir Hyukjae bertindak gegabah seperti itu yang pastinya membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kau tak berguna! Biar aku saja yang menghabisinya sendiri. Pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu." Namja itu berkata dingin pada Siwon. Ia sebenarnya sangat khawatir pada Hyukjae. Secara tak langsung ialah yang sudah membuat Hyukjae seperti ini.

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit di depan ruang ICU sudah mulai ramai orang berlalu lalang. Cahaya matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya bulan yang menandakan pagi datang.

Donghae semalaman tidak tidur. Ia masih setia menunggu di depan kamar rawat Hyukjae. Dokter bilang luka Hyukjae tidak parah. Beruntung peluru itu tidak menembus bagian organ penting di perutnya. Hanya saja ia kehilangan banyak darah, sehingga sampai sekarang Hyukjae belum sadar dan belum boleh ditemui.

"Kau pucat hyung, cepat basuh mukamu kemudian ikut aku ke kantin rumah sakit. Tak ada penolakkan!" Walau bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Donghae seperti hyung kandungnya sendiri. Seburuk apapun keadaan sekarang, mereka tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatan diri mereka sendiri.

Setelah membasuh muka, Donghae hanya menurut saja diseret ke kantin oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara mereka berdua ke kantin, seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengintai kamar rawat Hyukjae masuk ke ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat-obatan yang menguar menusuk indra penciumannya.

Cklekk

Blamm

Ditatapnya namja manis yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan selang oksigen yang berada di hidungnya. Namja berkepala besar dengan mata indah panjang itu mendekat. Mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae yang pucat pasi dan tirus itu.

Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah porselen Hyukjae. Sudah lama ia mengagumi wajah indah itu.

"Kau tak berubah monyet kecilku. Kau tetap manis, hanya saja wajahmu makin tirus. Apa Lee sialan itu sering menyakitimu, humm?" Lelaki itu menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Hyukjae dengan jari mungilnya.

"Enghh... " Hyukjae melenguh pelan, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Remang-remang ia melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kepalanya masih pusing, pandangannya kabur. Tapi ia masih bisa mengenali namja itu. Namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah lagi muncul di kehidupannya.

"Ye.. Yesungie hyung? Benarkah ini kau..." Tanya Hyukjae lemah. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan kanan Hyukjae. Beberapa detik kemudian Hyukjae kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Di kantin rumah sakit, Donghae hanya memandangi makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak bernafsu untuk makan. Hanya ingin melihat Hyukjae membuka mata, tidak ingin yang lain. Ia bertekad menebus semua kesalahannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Makan hyung! Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau diam seperti ini tak akan membuat keadaan Hyukjae hyung membaik!" Perintah Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar mengahadapi Donghae yang bodoh tidak mau berfikir jernih.

Donghae tak menjawab, pria tampan itu hanya memainkan sendok dan mengaduk-aduk makanan. Sungguh ia tak berselera untuk makan.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, kita hanya perlu bukti..." Kyuhyun mulai berkata serius. Ia harus mendiskusikan apa yang ia lihat kemarin dengan Donghae.

Kali ini Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mengikutinya sampai di sekitar parking area. Saat aku akan menangkapnya, seorang yang ku kenal muncul dan mereka bertabrakan. Jadi kurasa dia adalah orang yang tak jauh dari orang yang kita kenal, hyung. Intinya, identitas pelaku pasti ada hubungannya entah denganmu atau Hyukkie hyung." Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya dia mengincarku bukan Hyukjae..." Donghae mulai berfikir siapa orang yang mempunyai dendam padanya. Ia tahu yang diincar bukanlah Hyukjae. Kedua tembakan itu diluncurkan kearahnya. Dua kali Hyukjae berusaha melindunginya yang begitu bodoh tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, ayo kembali ke ruang ICU..." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya setelah berkata demikian. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Ia masih lapar, kan sayang jika tidak dihabiskan. Dasar Kyu monster makanan.

Saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tiba di dekat ruangan Hyukjae, dokter menghampiri mereka. Dokter bilang kondisi Hyukjae sudah stabil dan Hyukjae juga sudah sadar. Mereka berdua diperbolehkan masuk untuk menemui Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan Donghae masuk sendirian. Ia tak ingin mengganggu acara mereka. Ia harus segera melupakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sadar tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati namja manis itu.

Donghae langsung masuk dan mendekati Hyukjae yang sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Hyukjae, maafkan aku..." Donghae menunduk tak berani menatap mata Hyukjae. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kekasih Hyukjae. Demi melindungi dirinya Hyukjae malah celaka.

"Angkat kepalamu Hae..." Suara serak Hyukjae mampu menggetarkan hati Donghae. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata sendu itu menatap Hyukjae dengan terlapisi kristal bening yang siap jatuh.

"Kau tampak kacau. Kemarilah, aku baik-baik saja..." Hyukjae mengisyaratkan agar Donghae duduk di ranjang rumah sakit yang lumayan besar.

Donghae hanya menuruti perintah kekasih manisnya itu. Ia membenarkan poni Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakan hampir menutupi mata itu. Surai blonde Hyukjae mulai memanjang.

"Apa kau sangat khawatir, humm? Lihat, wajahmu jelek sekali. Kau takut kehilanganku?" Hyukjae bicara terlalu jujur membuat Donghae merengut. Jelas saja Donghae khawatir, orang yang paling ia cintai tertembak sampai sekarat. Itu cukup membuatnya kacau semalaman.

"Kau jahat Hyukjae! Kau membuatku menangis semalaman. Kenapa kau harus melindungiku? Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu" Donghae menyentil pelan hidung Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir poutynya imut. Kalau saja Hyukjae tidak sedang berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, ia sudah menggarapnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak menusuk lubang itu.

"Isshhh Hae... Aku merindukanmu..." Tangan Hyukjae yang masih tertusuk jarum infus, meraba-raba daerah private milik Donghae. Astaga, apa dia tidak sadar jika sekarang sedang sakit.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kedua pasangan kekasih ini sama. Sudah lama mereka tak saling menyentuh. Mereka saling merindukan sentuhan masing-masing. Sungguh pasangan mesum.

"Jangan membuatnya bangun baby. Aku tak bisa memakanmu sekarang, jadi jangan menggodanya." Donghae takut benda kesayangannya itu tegang. Nanti siapa yang bertanggung jawab menidurkannya kalau Hyukjaenya sedang sakit.

"Tapi aku mau Hae..." Hyukjae merengek manja. Beruntung akal sehat Donghae masih bekerja. Ia tak ingin Hyukjaenya kenapa-kenapa. Biar saja ia tahan dulu hasratnya ingin bercinta sampai Hyukjae sembuh.

"Tidak! Istirahatlah atau kau kutinggal." Ancam Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae membuang muka ke samping, merajuk tentu saja.

Donghae mengangkat selimut hingga dada Hyukjae, tiba tiba tangan Hyukjae mencekal lengan Donghae.

"Oh iya Hae, aku seperti bermimpi Yesung hyung datang kesini. Tapi itu tampak seperti nyata..." Hyukjae teringat dengan seseorang yang menghampirinya waktu itu. Tapi ia mengira itu hanya mimpi.

Mendengar Hyukjae menyebut lelaki yang sangat ia benci itu, darahnya mendidih.

"Lupakan Hyuk! Itu hanya mimpi." Donghae langsung pergi keluar setelah berkata dingin. Padahal tadi ia ingin menemani Hyukjae.

Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosi saat Hyukjae menyebut nama namja lain, apalagi itu namja yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu.

' _Apa benar itu Yesung hyung... Itu seperti bukan mimpi'_

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, kini kondisi Hyukjae sudah membaik. Besok ia sudah boleh pulang. Hari ini Hyukjae bosan sekali di rumah sakit sendirian. Donghae harus berangkat kerja, karena sudah tiga hari meninggalkan urusan perusahaan. Kali ini ia harus menghadiri rapat penting.

Hyukjae yang menemukan ide nista, akhirnya ia tersenyum licik. Sedikit menggoda Donghae mungkin bisa mengusir kebosanannya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil membawa ponselnya ke kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya, lebih baik tinggalkan saja Hyukjae yang sedang meluncurkan ide nistanya itu.

Beralih ke Donghae yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan map berisi dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ditandatanganinya. Masih pukul sembilan pagi tapi Donghae sudah mulai tidak konsen. Pikirannya bercabang, ia sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Hyukjae tinggal sendirian di rumah sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan perusahaan. Belum lagi kejadian yang menimpa Hyukjae, ia sudah melaporkannya ke kantor polisi tapi belum ada tanda-tanda penjahat sakit itu tertangkap. Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mengincarnya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pengirim foto waktu itu. Jika benar, pasti motifnya adalah ingin memisahkannya dari Hyukjae. Siapa yang paling ingin memisahkannya dari Hyukjae? Apakah Sungmin...

Drrttt... Drrrttt

Sebuah E-mail masuk, sepertinya berbentuk video. Segera dibukanya video itu.

"Sshhhh anghhh~ Hae..."

' _Shiiit apa ini! Hyukjae kau...!'_

Baru menekan play, video itu sudah menampilkan adegan Hyukjae yang tanpa sehelai pakaian sedang mekangkang dengan tangan menekan vibrator masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Benar-benar pemandangan menggoda. Apalagi desahan yang beberapa hari ini tak ia dengar berhasil membangunkan sesuatu di selangkangan Donghae. Lihat, ekspresi wajah sexy alami tanpa dibuat-buat itu begitu menggairahkan. Matanya yang terpejam menikmati getaran aneh di lubangnya dengan mulut menganga, kepala mendongak. Apa Hyukjae masih waras menggoda Donghae di saat sedang sakit seperti itu. Bahkan perban saja masih menempel di pinggang rampingnya.

Tanpa membereskan berkas-berkas penting di atas mejanya, Donghae langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Persetan dengan berkas-berkas yang bisa saja dicuri atau disalahgunakan, yang terpenting sekarang menemukan Hyukjae kemudian menggarapnya. Astaga Donghae sudah gila rupanya.

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Disana sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini belum jam pulang kantor. Saat Donghae akan membuka pintu mobilnya, ia merasa seseorang mendekat. Dengan cepat Donghae berbalik dan didapatinya namja tak terlalu tinggi sedang mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya.

SRAAAKKK

"Arghh.." Untung saja Donghae sempat menghindar. Hanya saja ia tergores ujung pisau di bagian lengan kirinya. Saat seorang yang diketahuinya berjenis kelamin namja itu akan menyerang kembali, Donghae langsung menghindar dan melompat dengan bertumpu pada mobil-mobil yang ada disana. Donghae menendang orang itu hingga terjungkal. Merasa mendapat kesempatan, ia menduduki perut pria misterius itu. Donghae cukup kuwalahan menghadapi pria itu. Gerakannya cukup gesit, walau tubuhnya kalah kekar dengan Donghae. Belum sempat Donghae melayangkan tinjunya, namja itu menendang perut Donghae keras hingga posisi kini terbalik. Donghae lah yang berada di bawah.

Donghae menatap mata namja yang menggunakan masker itu, mata itu seperti tidak asing tapi milik siapa? Ia berusaha mengingat tapi malah membuatnya tak fokus, pisau kembali di layangkan kearahnya.

DUAAAGGHH

Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Namja itu bangkit balik menyerang Kyuhyun. Donghae melayangkan tinjunya dari samping tapi namja itu tak kehilangan akal, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menekuknya ke belakang lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan mengalungkan pisau tadi ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Mendekat atau leher temanmu putus!" Namja itu mengancam Donghae yang bersiap akan membuka masker namja brengsek itu.

Kyuhyun melirik tangan namja itu, bergerak sedikit saja lehernya akan tergores pisau tajam itu. Donghae bingung, jika ia gegabah Kyuhyun bisa tewas seketika. Siapa sebenarnya namja sialan ini. Melihat ada kesempatan, saat namja itu lengah Kyuhyun menghantam perut namja itu menggunakan sikunya lalu menggenggam tangan yang sedang memegang pisau itu, Donghae membantu Kyuhyun merebut pisau itu, sisi tajam pisau tak sengaja mengenai tangan namja misterius itu. Darah segar mengalir sampai menyiprat ke kemeja Kyuhyun yang juga memegang pisau itu. Merasa tersudut, namja itu mendorong kuat. Dengan cepat, menendang Donghae kemudian berhasil melarikan diri.

"Hah.. hahh... Sialan! Dia berhasil kabur..." Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di salah satu mobil disana. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang. Kekuatan namja berkepala besar itu tak dapat diremehkan. Badannya kecil, tapi tenaganya tak terkalahkan oleh dua orang tampan itu.

"Kau tak terluka Kyu?" Donghae bertanya sedikit khawatir. Ia tak ingin untuk kedua kalinya melihat seseorang terluka lagi demi melindunginya.

"Aku tak apa... Kau sempat tertusuk hyung?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Sepertinya Donghae terluka, melihat dari gerakannya tadi yang tidak fokus.

"Tanganku sedikit tergores. Sialan! padahal Hyukjae sedang menungguku. Mengganggu saja." Donghae ingat ia ingin cepat cepat menemui Hyukjaenya. Padahal demi segera bertemu Hyukjae, ia tak sempat membereskan berkas-berkas penting di mejanya.

"Kita akan segera mengetahui siapa dia hyung. Di kemejaku terdapat sample darahnya, kita bisa menyelidikinya." Kyuhyun yang cerdas sudah berfikir untuk segera menangkap bajingan itu. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang malah sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menggagahi Hyukjae tanpa membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir karena lengannya terluka. Dasar mesum.

"Oke, urusan bajingan itu kuserahkan padamu. Sekarang lepaskan jasmu!" Donghae memerintah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak sambil menutupi dadanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sungguh paranoid.

"Cepat! Aku cuma butuh jasmu bodoh! Bukan tubuhmu. Aku tak ingin membuat Hyukjae khawatir dengan jas penuh darah ini." Kyuhyun hanya menurut sambil menyerahkan jasnya. Matanya sedikit mendelik tak terima dikatai bodoh.

SKIP TIME

BRAKK

"Oh kau datang, sayang? Kukira kau akan datang lebih cepat..." Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Ada pengganggu di jalan sayang. Dan, apa-apaan kau mengirimiku video tak senonoh seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku ini produser film porno yang sedang mengadakan casting?"

Donghae berbicara panjang lebar. Geli juga mengingat tingkah calon istrinya yang binal, haus sentuhan.

"Eh.. Kau suka? Apa penismu tegang setelah melihatnya..." Hyukjae mengerling nakal. Frontal sekali mulut Hyukjaenya ini. Sungguh tak tahu malu, sudah menggoda Donghae dengan video porno dan sekarang dengan dirty talknya itu. Kenyang sekali Donghae dengan hal porno memiliki kekasih seperti Hyukjae.

Donghae mulai naik ke ranjang. Ia memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, mengecupi leher jenjang Hyukjae menjilatinya hingga ke daun telinga namja manisnya. Rasanya manis seperti strawberry. Ia memereteli kancing pakaian rumah sakit Hyukjae, membukanya pelan takut mengenai luka Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya diam sambil melebarkan kakinya, mengarahkan tangan Donghae ke juniornya. Donghae menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Hyukjae, meremas benda mungil yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tegang. Mengocoknya kasar menarik-narik meremas dan sesekali menusuk lubangnya.

"Anghh~"

"Kau tak menggunakan celana dalam eoh?" Donghae heran, tidak biasanya Hyukjae tak menggunakannya.

"Tertinggal di kamar mandi saat akuhh membuat blue film tadihh shhh" Jawab Hyukjae enteng sambil mendesah nikmat

"Kau nakal sekali. Kita langsung saja aku sudah tak tahan" Donghae membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuka celana beserta celana panjangnya. Ia sengaja tak membuka jas dan kemejanya.

Donghae berbaring dan menarik celana Hyukjae hingga terlepas.

"Women on top oke..."

"Aku namja jika kau lupa!" Hyukjae langsung memijat junior Donghae, menjilat lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ia mengulum cepat batang penis Donghae hingga tegak sempurna.

"Oughh iyah seperti itu.."

Hyukjae mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya hingga tangan Donghae menghentikan kepalanya.

CUUUPPP

"Cukup sayang, ini sudah siap. Masukan kelubangmu..." Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae lalu mengusap pelan pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangkat bokongnya, memposisikan junior Donghae tepat ke depan lubangnya dan perlahan ia turunkan bokongnya.

"Akhhh Shhh ohhh~"

"Bergerak sayang..."

Hyukjae mulai bergerak naik turun menunggangi penis besar Donghae. Posisi dia yang berada di atas membuat penis besar Donghae semakin tertancap dalam, menyodok lubanganya. Donghae menggeram nikmat merasakan sensasi juniornya dijepit benda kenyal yang sungguh sempit.

Hyukjae semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya. Tangannya menyentuh nipple pinknya sendiri, ia mendesah-desah nikmat.

"Ohhh akhhh Hae ituhh... ohh sshhh~" Prostat Hyukjae seperti dihujam berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul besar itu.

"Terus Hyuk... shh lubangmu ohh double fuck~" Dirty talk Donghae meluncur begitu saja.

Donghae meremas-remas bokong sexy Hyukjae, menamparnya sesekali membuat sensasi panas menjalari tubuh Hyukjae. Kenikmatan semakin ia rasakan. Hyukjae menumpukan tangannya di dada bidang Donghae sambil menarik kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Genjotan Hyukjae semakin cepat, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Hae sentuh inihhh please.. ohh.. anghhh" Hyukjae mengarahkan tangan Donghae ke juniornya. Dengan senang hati Donghae mengocoknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Hyukjae klimaks. Semakin cepat Hyukjae menggenjot hingga ia sedikit meringis sakit. Tapi demi mengejar kenikmatan ia tak hentinya menaik turunkan badannya.

"ARGHH Akkhhh~" Hyukjae klimaks mendahului Donghae. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Donghae. Donghae membalik tubuh mereka, ia membuat Hyukjae terlentang kemudian kembali menggarap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sudah lelah dan perutnya sedikit sakit hanya meringis dan mendesah pasrah.

"Pelanhh ahhh~" Donghae menulikan telinganya. Ia terus menggenjot lubang itu butal, juniornya sungguh dimanjakan lubang hangat Hyukjae. Tak hentinya Hyukjae meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oughhh Hyukjae sialan kenapah inihh so tight~"

"Donghae please lebih cepat~ ohh fasterhh..." Donghae makin menggila, ia sodok sodok kasar lubang yang sudah memerah itu. Ia cengkeram paha mulus Hyukjae, melampiaskan rasa nikmat juniornya yang sebentar lagi meledak.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya antara nikmat dan sakit. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"OUGHH~ shhhh"

"Akhhh enghhh~"

Donghae akhirnya klimaks begitu juga Hyukjae.

"Akhh shhh..."

Donghae mendengar Hyukjae masih mengerang, padahal ia sudah tak menggerakkan juniornya. Pandangan iris sendunya turun ke tangan Hyukjae yang memegangi perban di perutnya yang penuh darah. Ia merutuki kebodohanya. Bisa-bisanya menggarap Hyukjae saat kondisinya masih sakit.

"Hyukkie baby, apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Maaf, aku tak..." Donghae panik setengah mati. Wajah Hyukjae memucat.

"Argghh sakit..."

"DOKTER! DOKTER TOLONG"

.

.

.

TBC

Tolong maklumi pasangan mesum ini kkk... Maaf saya buat mereka NC-an di ranjang RS, ini request reader dulu. Yang bertanya-tanya siapa pria tinggi yang menembak Hyukjae, sudah terjawab ya di chapter ini. Yang menjadi otak penyerangan Hyukjae juga sudah terjawab ya. Iya, meraka Siwon dan Yesung. Kedepannya peran Yesung akan sedikit bertambah. Adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Silahkan review ya ^^

Sekali lagi thanks untuk yang sudah review dan baca.

sherlyxiu


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

BRAAKK

"Ada ap- OH ASTAGA, joesonghamnida..."

Seorang dokter paruh baya langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Hyukjae saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali saat memasuki kamar itu adalah pemandangan dimana Donghae tak mengenakan celana dan Hyukjae yang telanjang dengan keadaan kesakitan di atas ranjang. Buru-buru Donghae memasang celananya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mulus Hyukjae. Ia lupa kegiatan apa yang baru saja ia dan Hyukjaenya lakukan. Ia hanya tahu Hyukjae sedang kesakitan, hingga tak sadar ia masih belum menggunakan celana.

"Tolong, dia kesakitan..." Setelah memasang celananya asal, Donghae mempersilahkan dokter tersebut masuk untuk segera menangani Hyukjae.

"Ah, ne anda bisa tunggu di luar..." Dengan berat hati Donghae keluar.

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk lesu di depan ruang rawat Hyukjae. Ia menundukkan wajah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bodoh sekali masih bisa berfikiran mesum disaat Hyukjae sakit seperti itu. Selain itu dia juga malu tentunya. Dokter tadi tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tak lama duduk sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, Donghae mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyung... kenapa di luar? Bukankah Hyukkie hyung sudah baikan?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil memandang aneh ke arah namja tampan yang tampak frustasi itu.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

CKLEEK

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa lukanya terbuka lagi? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Baru saja seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian serba putih keluar, Donghae langsung berdiri dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Tenanglah Tuan Lee, dia baik-baik saja. Lukanya memang sedikit terbuka dan maaf sebelumnya, sebaiknya jangan melakukan ehh... " Dokter itu bingung ingin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ah.. Ya aku mengerti maksud anda, aku akan lebih hati-hati. Terimakasih..." Donghae yang mengerti maksud dokter itu langsung menyahutinya. Dokter itu langsung membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Bukankah Hyukjae hyung sudah membaik? Wah, jangan-jangan kau habis melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya ya? Lalu kau membuatnya seperti ini, hum? Cih! Sudah tahu Hyukjae hyung masih sakit, kau malah tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, hyung..."

PLOOKK

Tangan dingin Donghae langsung mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun yang mulutnya terus nyerocos. Donghae malu sekali, karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal pada Lee sialan itu.

Mereka masuk ke ruang rawat Hyukjae. Donghae duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang sambil mengelus rambut blonde lembut namja manis yang sedang terpejam berkat pengaruh obat bius. Ia membawa tangan Hyukjae yang tak terdapat selang infuse, lalu mengecupinya sayang.

Kyuhyun yang memandang moment menjijikkan di hadapannya ini, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin muntah rasanya, seperti sedang menonton drama murahan.

"Oh iya hyung, aku kesini untuk membicarakan tentang hasil tes DNA darah di kemejaku yang berhasil kujadikan sample. Tapi kita masih belum mendapat titik terang karena tidak ada bukti lain. Maksudku, kita membutuhkan kejelasan dari bukti lain."

Kyuhyun berusaha membongkar siapa penjahat yang sudah melukai Hyukjae dan menyerang Donghae.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Kyu, kau terlalu berbelit. Kau sudah menyelidikinya di laboratorium? Lalu apa hasilnya?" Donghae pusing dengan penjelasan berbelit Kyuhyun.

"Isshhh... Yang kudapat hanya type darahnya, Hyung. Golongan darahnya AB. Kira-kira siapa saja musuhmu yang bergolongan darah AB?"

"Mana kutahu golongan darah orang-orang yang membenciku... "

"Golongan darah AB itu termasuk langka hyung, jadi akan lebih mudah mencarinya."

Kyuhyun yang memang jenius bertekat segera menguak kasus ini. Ia sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau misteri. Dari dulu ia senang menyelidiki hal yang menurutnya menarik dan tidak biasa.

Donghae hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Bukannya tidak tertarik untuk segera mengetahui siapa yang selama ini ingin menyelakainya dan Hyukjae, hanya saja ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Polisi saja sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik terang. Pelakunya cukup profesional. Dan lagi, selalu melakukannya dengan bersih.

"Hei Kyu, bukannya kau pernah melihat orang yang menembak Hyukjae waktu itu?"

Iya memang waktu itu Kyuhyun lah yang mengejar sang pelaku dan ia sempat melihatnya, hanya saja waktu itu ia tak dapat melihat langsung wajahnya. Selain terlalu jauh dan gelap, Sungmin juga menghalangi arah pandangnya.

"Aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas hyung, tapi orang yang kukenal sempat berbicara dengannya. Kurasa dia tahu pelakunya siapa."

Kyuhyun berniat mencari Sungmin untuk menguak kasus ini. Ya, hanya Sungmin yang tahu siapa pelaku penembakan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sempat berfikir kalau pelaku penembakan dan penyerangan itu orang yang sama. Tapi setelah membedakan ukuran tinggi badan antara pelaku penembakan dengan penyerangan, ia berfikir mereka orang yang berbeda. Sebenarnya apa motif mereka, kenapa mereka menyerang terus menurus diwaktu yang berdekatan. Pasti mereka mengincar salah satu dari Hyukjae atau Donghae.

"Siapa memangnya orang yang kau kenal itu?"

"Namja cantik yang sempat mengalihkan duniaku.." Kyuhyun tidak menyebut nama namja cantik yang sebenarnya sudah dikenal Donghae dengan baik itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai namja lain, aku risih melihatmu yang terus menggoda Hyukjaeku." Tak ingin berdebat, Kyuhyun hanya bungkam.

"Kyu, sepertinya hari pernikahanku harus ditunda. Melihat keadaan yang tidak aman dan Hyukjae belum pulih betul." Donghae terlihat nelangsa saat mengatakannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia sudah tak sabar menjadikan Hyukjae istrinya.

"Aku mengerti hyung, kau memang harus menundanya. Lebih tepatnya menunda pikiran mesummu untuk meniduri Hyukjae hyung." Kyuhyun memang hobi sekali membuat Donghae mengamuk. Donghae bersiap menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun, tapi diurungkannya saat mendengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir sensual yang menjadi candunya selama ini. Ternyata Hyukjae sudah bangun, ia mengerjapkan manik bulat mungilnya berkali-kali. Imut, membuat kedua namja tampan di sana menganga lebar menatap lapar.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun? Apa perutmu masih sakit, perlu kupanggilkan dokter humm?" Donghae berkata lembut sambil mengusap pelan lengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu berpamitan.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu mencari informasi tempat tinggal namja cantik itu. Jika ada informasi, nanti kuhubungi. Hyukjae hyung, cepatlah sembuh annyeong..." Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nakal kearah Hyukjae. Sekedar untuk menggoda Donghae lalu keluar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Sungmin. Ia rasa ia benar-benar tertarik pada namja cantik itu. Donghae hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hae, sakit..." Hyukjae menarik-narik kemeja Donghae yang masih melamun setelah kepergian Kyuhyun. Mulailah sifat manjanya.

"Mau kupanggilkan Dokter?" Tanya Donghae sambil mendekatkan diri naik ke ranjang. Hyukjae lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau! 'Ituku' sakit tau..." Namja manis itu berkata sambil berblusshing ria. Ia ingat permainan panasnya beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya kembali terluka. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu kurang kerjaan menggoda Donghae dengan video tak senonoh. Hyukjae sendiri malu jika mengingatnya.

"Salahmu sendiri Hyukkie, kau yang pertama menggodaku dengan video pornomu itu. Kau tau seberapa paniknya aku saat lukamu kembali terbuka? Dan apa sekarang? Dokter tak mengijinkan kita melakukannya lagi selama dua minggu..." Donghae sedikit membohongi kekasihnya yang nakal itu. Lihat, ekspresinya langsung berubah. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda Hyukjaenya.

"MWO? Dua minggu? Lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita nanti?" Hyukjae masih teringat pernikahannya yang menurutnya sudah dekat itu.

TAK

Donghae menyentil keras dahi kekasihnya, membuat Hyukjae meringis lalu mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Aku menundanya. Tidak mungkin kita menikah pada situasi seperti ini. Aku takut penjahat-penjahat itu muncul dan malah mencelakai kita lagi. Setidaknya kita harus tahu dulu siapa mereka. Lagipula bukankah itu bukan malam pertama lagi, kita kan sudah melakukannya berkali-kali." Donghae berpura-pura memasang wajah sesedih dan seserius mungkin membuat Hyukjae ingin menangis. Padahal Hyukjae sudah tidak sabar ingin sekali hari itu segera tiba. Tapi sekarang malah ada yang mengacaukannya.

"Ya, Tetap saja malam dimana kita baru saja menikah itu disebut malam pertama, Hae. Jadi benar kita tak akan melakukan 'this and that' selama dua minggu? Itu gila aku tak tahan..." Hyukjae semakin merengut, tak masalah sebenarnya hari pernikahannya ditunda. Tapi untuk masalah kegiatan malam yang harus diliburkan ia keberatan.

"Wae? Kau tak tahan untuk tak kumasuki ya?" Donghae menyeringai semakin menggoda kekasih manisnya.

"Diamlah Lee Donghae sial!" Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya merajuk, membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kekasihnya merajuk hanya karena tak akan dimasukinya selama dua minggu. Donghae sebenarnya hanya menggoda Hyukjae, mana tahan ia tak menggarap Hyukjae selama itu. Bisa karatan nanti miliknya. Well, sungguh pasangan mesum.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin, jalanan kota Seoul sedang diguyur derasnya hujan. Pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Manik indahnya yang dibingkai kaca mata hitam, mengintai seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket. Namja itu berdiam diri di depan pintu minimarket sambil berkomat kamit seperti sedang mengumpat. Mungkin ia tidak membawa payung, sehingga tidak bisa pulang karena hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Sedang menunggu hujan reda?" Kyuhyun, namja di dalam mobil tadi entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau... orang yang kutemui di taman labirin waktu itu?" Sungmin si namja cantik itu balik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sedang menguntitku ya? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sungmin merasa curiga pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengenal Kyuhyun tapi tiba-tiba ia bertemu kembali dengan namja tampan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." Sungmin hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara di mobilku? Aku tak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

SKIP

Sudah dua hari Hyukjae pulang dari rumah sakit. Hari pernikahannya benar-benar ditunda membuatnya super murung di rumah. Ini semua gara-gara penjahat sialan yang sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Cih, benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Hyukjae sempat berfikir ini semua ulah Sungmin. Namja jalang itu kan suka menggoda kekasihnya. Mungkin saja Sungmin tak menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi, begitulah isi fikiran Hyukjae.

Donghae yang semakin sibuk di kantor, seakan tak peduli dengan kekasihnya yang belakangan ini murung. Bisa-bisanya dia semakin gencar menyibukkan diri di kantor. Sebenarnya bukan menyibukkan diri, dia memang sibuk.

Hyukjae terkadang bingung dengan sikap Donghae. Saat ia baik-baik saja seperti saat ini, Donghae seakan tak peduli padanya. Berbeda dengan saat ia sakit dan dalam bahaya, Donghae benar-benar sayang dan protektive padanya. Apa semua itu hanya sandiwara Donghae, apa sebenarnya Donghae itu tak mencintainya?

Tapi walau seperti apapun sikap Donghae padanya, Hyukjae tak bisa membenci Donghae. Ingat, Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae bersumpah, tak ada yang boleh memiliki Donghae selain dirinya.

Hari ini Ryeowook, teman lama Hyukjae mengundangnya ke bazar yang diselenggarakannya di area salah satu Mall di Seoul. Hyukjae sudah bersiap akan berangkat. Ia memakai pakaian cassual, dengan kaos hitam longgar tanpa lengan dan celana rip jeans ketat yang sobekkannya menampilkan kulit paha Hyukjae yang putih mulus. Merasa pakaiannya terlalu mengundang, Hyukjae mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak milik Donghae lalu diikatkan di pinggang rampingnya. Hyukjae ingat kata Donghae, ia tak boleh kemana-mana dengan pakaian terbuka. Donghae akan marah jika tahu itu.

Sesampainya di Mall, Hyukjae berkeliling naik ke atas dengan mata berbinar. Ia sudah lama tak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Andai saja ada Donghae, pasti lebih menyenangkan. Saking senangnya, Hyukjae tak sadar eskalator yang ia naiki sudah sampai atas dan membuatnya hampir jatuh terjungkal kalau saja tangan seseorang tak menahan pinggangnya.

"Ahh, maaf..." Malu sekali rasanya, hingga membuat Hyukjae masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak malu, hampir terjungkal hanya karena asik memandangi seisi Mall seperti orang katrok saja.

"Gwaenchana?" Orang tadi masih menempelkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Ye... Yesungie hyung.. Aku tak salah lihat kan... " Hyukjae tercengang ketika tahu siapa orang yang sedang berada di depannya. Dia orang yang sudah lama tak hadir di kehidupan Hyukjae. Dia orang yang dulu sangat disayanginya, yang meninggalkannya entah karena apa. Ia orang yang sudah lama menghilang.

Setetes bulir kristal menuruni pipi seputih susu milik Hyukjae. Tak ia sangka hyung kesayangannya ini hadir kembali di kehidupannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Hyukkie. Monyet manisku..." Yesung, namja dengan mata indah itu tersenyum tulus pada Hyukjae. Sudah lama ia menantikan hari ini, hari dimana ia kembali menyapa Hyukjaenya.

"Bagaimana bisa... Kau sudah lama menghilang.." Hyukjae masih tidak percaya jika orang yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah Yesung, hyung kesayangannya yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Ceritanya panjang Hyukkie, ayo ikut denganku..." Yesung langsung saja menarik lengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mau mau saja diajak Yesung. Ia sudah lama merindukan hyungnya ini.

Yesung dulu sudah dianggap hyung kandung oleh Hyukjae. Dulu saat ibu Hyukjae masih hidup, Yesung tinggal bersama Hyukjae. Ibunya merasa kasihan pada Yesung yang hanya sebatang kara. Ayah dan ibu Yesung entah berada di mana. Mereka dengan tega meninggalkan Yesung saat berumur empat tahun. Hal ini mengingatkan ibu Hyukjae pada dirinya dan Hyukjae yang ditinggal sosok suami sekaligus ayah bagi Hyukjae. Sejak Hyukjae lahir, ia tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Ibunya tak pernah menceritakan apapun. Yang ia tahu ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya saat ia masih berada di kandungan.

Yesung yang sejak kecil sudah tinggal bersama Hyukjae, selalu menjadi sosok hyung yang baik bagi Hyukjae. Ia menjaga dan melindungi Hyukjae. Kemanapun Hyukjae pergi ia selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Hingga tanpa sadar rasa cinta sebagai seorang namja ke namja tumbuh. Yesung sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae tak pernah menjawabnya. Hyukjae hanya tak ingin kehilangan sosok hyung yang selama ini ada untuknya.

Awal memasuki Senior Highschool, Hyukjae bertemu seorang namja tampan yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Yesung kurang suka pada namja itu, ia merasa perhatian Hyukjae padanya mulai teralihkan pada namja itu.

Hingga pada suatu malam tak sengaja Yesung mendengar Tuan Lee, CEO TIENS grup berbicara bahwa keluarga yang memimpin TIENS grup tak akan segan-segan melenyapkan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai batu sandungan bagi kesuksesan mereka. Ayah namja yang disukai Hyukjae berencana mencelakai Hyukjae. Yesung yang saat itu tahu rencana mereka, berpura-pura mengaku dirinyalah Hyukjae yang mereka cari. Hal itu membuatnya berakhir menjadi sasaran kaki tangan TIENS grup.

Beruntung Yesung berhasil selamat saat mereka menendangnya ke jurang. Sejak itu, ia bertekad akan membalas dendam pada siapapun keturanan TIENS grup.

"Pelan-pelan Hyukkie. Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga cup ice cream strawberry, apa perutmu baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk imut, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Dari dulu Yesung memang suka memanjakan Hyukjae.

"Ehh, Hyukkie... Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini padamu, tapi apa kau tahu Sungmin?" Yesung berencana mengungkap kebrengsekan Donghae.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Hyukjae tahu Yesung memang mengenal Sungmin. Sungmin dan Hyukjae sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Aku melihat calon suamimu bersamanya di depan hotel." Hyukjae menghentikan gerakannya saat akan menyuapkan kembali ice cream ke mulut mungilnya. Tubuhnya menegang, ia memang tahu selama ini Sungmin sering menggoda Donghae. Tapi ia tak menyangka orang dalam foto waktu itu adalah Sungmin. Ia tak percaya Donghae melakukan ini.

"Mungkin secara kebetulan mereka bertemu, hyung." Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan nada pelan namun tersirat luka yang mendalam. Yesung tahu, Hyukjae sangat mencintai namja bangsat itu. Tapi ia akan berusaha menjauhkan Hyukjae dari Donghae apapun caranya, kalau perlu ia akan membunuh Donghae.

"Jangan mengatakan apa yang bertolak belakang dengan hatimu Hyukjae. Aku tahu kau juga meresahkannya. Kau tahu mereka ada sesuatu..." Yesung menatap sendu Hyukjae yang tertunduk menahan air mata. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae ingin melindungi Donghae seakan merobek hatinya.

"Aku tak peduli hyung, ia akan tetap menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

Sudah larut malam, Hyukjae belum juga pulang membuat Donghae cemas setengah mati. Dari tadi ia tak menghubungi Donghae. Biasanya jika Hyukjae keluar sesekali ia akan memberi kabar padanya. Donghae masih menunggu di ruang tamu sambil mencoba menghubungi Hyukjae.

CKLEEKK

"Kau dari mana sayang? Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku?" Donghae langsung menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedikit basah, di luar memang sedang hujan. Hyukjae hanya memandang dingin ke arah Donghae. Kata-kata Yesung terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Menghadiri undangan Ryeowook." Jawab Hyukjae seadanya. Hatinya panas, ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan tak ingin lagi berbicara dengan Donghae.

"Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Kalau hujan kau bisa menghubungiku dan aku akan menjemputmu." Donghae masih tak curiga dengan jawaban dingin Hyukjae, ia hanya berfikir Hyukjae sedang kedinginan dan lelah.

"Ponselku mati!" Nada Hyukjae mulai meninggi. Ia jijik pada Donghae yang begitu brengseknya menghianatinya yang selama ini hanya memberikan cintanya hanya untuk Donghae. Mati matian ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Eh... kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, sayang?" Donghae masih saja bertanya.

"APA URUSANMU!" Hyukjae menatap tajam Donghae sambil berteriak. Donghae memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, ia sangat kaget Hyukjae membentaknya. Padahal ia hanya bertanya seperti itu. Hari ini Hyukjae aneh sekali, tiba-tiba marah padanya. Tapi ia berusaha memahami Hyukjae. Kali ini ia tak akan membalas kasar, ia sudah berjanji tak akan berbuat kasar lagi pada Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya khawatir. Belakangan ini aku memang sibuk di kantor, jadi jarang memperhatikanmu. Aku memang salah maafkan aku..." Donghae mendekat lalu menyentuh rambut Hyukjae sebentar sebelum pergi ke kamar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dan mengusapkan handuk bersih ke rambut Hyukjae.

"Kau bisa sakit jika basah-basah seperti ini..." Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap Donghae sendu. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya. Ia sudah membentaknya kasar, tapi Donghae masih memperlakukannya dengan baik. Disisi lain, ia benar-benar terluka. Donghae berselingkuh dengan Sungmin.

Donghae yang merasa Hyukjae menatapnya penuh luka, langsung memeluknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjaenya, yang pasti saat ini Hyukjae tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Bukannya membuat Hyukjae tenang, pelukan donghae makin menyayat hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangis keras di pelukan kekasihnya itu, ia tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya.

Namja manis itu mempererat pelukan Donghae. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya yang bergetar pada kekasihnya, seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan Donghae.

"Hikss... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Hyukjae bergumam lirih dalam rengkuhan hangat Donghae yang tentunya masih terdengar di telinga Donghae.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hyuk? Aku mencintaimu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..." Hati Donghae serasa teriris mendengar isak pilu Hyukjae, tanpa sadar ia juga meneteskan air mata.

"Jika hiks... jika kau berbohong aku akan hiks... MEMBUNUHMU! Aku bersumpah Hae hiks..." Hyukjae mengancam Donghae dengan suara masih bergetar. Entah kenapa Donghae tak ingin mentertawakan perkataan Hyukjae barusan. Oh ayolah, tak mungkin Hyukjae membunuhnya. Tapi Donghae jelas tahu Hyukjae sedang tak main-main. Dari penekanan di setiap kata Hyukjae, ia tahu Hyukjae sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Donghae mengelus sayang Hyukjae yang tak berdaya dalam dekapannya. Hyukjae masih meneteskan air matanya. Tatapannya kosong, seakan jiwanya sedang berkelana.

Merasa Hyukjae sedikit tenang, Donghae melepaskan perlahan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata indah Hyukjae yang sedikit membengkak. Ia kecup kedua mata itu sayang, kecupannya turun ke hidung pipi dan bibir.

Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae, memperdalam ciuman yang entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin panas.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae dalam gendongannya untuk masuk ke kamar lalu menidurkan dengan hati-hati kekasihnya itu. Ia merangkak naik ke atas Hyukjae sambil tangannya mengusap paha dalam Hyukjae. Tangannya terus naik hingga menelusup ke bokong sintal namja manis di bawahnya. Hyukjae hanya pasrah menikmati sentuhan Donghae.

Saat Donghae akan membuka kancing rip jeans yang dikenakan Hyukjae, Hyukjae menahan tangan Donghae.

"Kau bilang dokter tak mengijinkan kita umm 'itu'?" Tanya Hyukjae malu-malu. Tumben sekali ia blusshing sekedar mengatakannya.

"Kau percaya? Itu hanya untuk menggodamu..." Hyukjae langsung merengut, ternyata Donghae hanya mengerjainya. Ia kira dokter benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Jadi...? Bolehkah?" Donghae mengedipkan matanya.

"Lets play Lee sialan..."

KYAAA~

OUGGHHH~

.

'Storm will comeback'

' _Perlahan satu persatu angin menyampaikan padaku, tapi aku hanya akan menyerah saat kau sendiri yang mengungkap tabirmu.'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Happy new year ^^ Ncnya diskip dulu ya hehe. Chapter depan Haehyuk menikah lo. Penasaran apa yang terjadi di acara pernikahan mereka? Review dulu ya. Kalau review sudah terkumpul baru saya publish Chapter 6.

Sekedar menjawab pertanyaan readers, Yesung bukan kekasih Hyukjae. Dia hanya kakak angkat yang mencintai Hyukjae. Bagaimana dengan pernikahan Haehyuk nanti? Sungmin? Apa dia benar-benar hamil?

Review untuk next ^^

Thanks untuk yang sudah bersedia baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya.

sherlyxiu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Hasil dari membuntuti Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu membuahkan fakta baru. Orang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sungmin malam itu adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin dibingungkan. Apa motif mantan kekasih Lee Sungmin melakukan penembakkan pada Hyukjae. Apa mungkin Sungmin mengenal Hyukjae atau Donghae, sebab secara kebetulan juga saat itu Sungmin hadir di pesta pembukaan cabang itu.

Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan perselingkuhan Donghae. Kyuhyun bingung memikirkan ini, ia memang belum tahu kenyataan bahwa Sungmin memang mengenal Donghae.

TOK TOK..

"Ini aku hyung.." Kyuhyun langsung masuk setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan Donghae. Ia langsung duduk tanpa dipersilahkan. Memang begitulah Kyuhyun, tak pernah bersikap sopan pada Donghae.

"Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal penting padamu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di pesta peresmian cabang perusahaan malam itu..." Namja berambut brunette yang sejak Kyuhyun datang tadi sibuk membolak-balik tumpukkan kertas di mejanya, kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tanya saja Kyu, jangan bertele-tele. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk..." Donghae melanjutkan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tadi.

"Apakah kau mengenal Lee Sungmin?" Mata Kyuhyun memicing tajam ke arah Donghae.

Donghae langsung menegang mendengar nama itu, nama orang yang sempat dekat dengannya dan mengaku sedang hamil anaknya. Orang yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hyukjae sempat memburuk. Donghae sempat melupakan pernyataan Sungmin waktu itu yang dengan seenaknya berkata sedang hamil anaknya. Donghae sendiri belum tahu kebenarannya. Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin, Donghae kembali teringat tentang keadaan namja itu. Apa benar Sungmin sedang hamil?

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu hyung? Jadi benar kau mengenal Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi Donghae.

"K..kau tahu dari mana tentang Sungmin Kyu?" Tanya Donghae setengah gugup.

"Asal kau tahu hyung, orang yang bertemu denganku malam itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Dan orang yang menembak Hyukkie hyung adalah mantan dari Lee Sungmin. Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?"

Darah Kyuhyun mendidih, ia sudah menduga bahwa Donghae mempunyai hubungan dengan Sungmin. Jika tidak, untuk apa malam itu Sungmin berada disana dan secara kebetulan pula orang yang menembak Hyukjae adalah mantan Sungmin. Pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang cerdas pun menduga Donghae berselingkuh dengan Sungmin dan bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan Hyukjae. Sungguh dugaan yang salah kaprah.

"Kenapa kau seakan memojokkanku Kyu? Aku dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Donghae membalas dengan berkata dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini!" Skak matt!Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto yang sama dengan foto yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae waktu itu, membuat wajah Donghae pucat seketika.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik, walau foto ini kurang jelas dan diambil di kegelapan tapi bukankah dia mirip dengan Sungmin?" Donghae hanya bungkam. Memang benar adanya orang itu adalah Sungmin. Ia menemuinya di hotel, waktu itu Sungmin bilang ingin mengatakan hal yang penting. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang membuntutinya dan mengambil gambar.

"Kyu, aku mohon jangan beri tahu Hyukjae. Ya dia Sungmin, tapi kumohon jangan beri tahu Hyukjae. Dia sudah tahu tentang foto itu, tapi dia tak tahu siapa yang ada di foto itu. Dia akan salah faham jika tahu itu Sung-"

BUUGHH!

"Bagaimana bisa? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MASIH MENYURUHKU MERAHASIAKAN INI, HA!"

Kyuhyun sangat emosi saat ini. Memukul Donghae tak membuat hatinya puas.

Donghae sudah membuat kesalahan besar pada Hyukjae. Padahal ia sudah mengalah demi kebahagiaan Hyukjae. Ia sudah menyerah atas cintanya. Tapi apa? Pengorbanannya sia-sia. Orang itu, orang yang dipercaya Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Hyukjae malah mengkhianati Hyukjae. Disaat Kyuhyun sudah mulai melupakan cintanya pada Hyukjae, disaat Kyuhyun mulai menemukan cinta baru, kenapa harus hadir kenyataan bahwa Sungminlah orang ketiga diantara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Benih cinta yang mulai hadir untuk seorang Lee Sungmin dimatikan begitu saja oleh Lee Donghae. Seakan disiram dengan air keras begitulah cinta Kyuhyun. Kenapa semua orang yang ia cintai malah mencintai Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi dengan sigap langkahnya dihalangi oleh Presdirnya itu. Donghae berlutut memohon pada Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae nanti hancur. Ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae, ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kumohon Kyu... Aku memang salah, aku memang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Sungmin. Tapi aku bersumpah demi apapun, aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sekarang. Aku hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Kumohon Kyu percayalah..." Donghae menunduk, baru kali ini ia merendahkan harga dirinya. Ini semua demi cintanya, demi Hyukjae. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan kekasih yang sering terluka karena dirinya itu.

"Kenapa kau memohon jika kau sudah berusaha membunuh Hyukjae! SEMUA INI RENCANAMU KAN!" Kyuhyun menyentakkan kakinya yang dipegangi kedua tangan Donghae, lalu berbalik membelakangi Donghae.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu? Bukankah peluru itu di arahkan padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang pelakunya mantan kekasih Sungmin?"

Donghae tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berfikir ia yang merencanakan ini semua. Kyuhyun diam sejenak, perkataan Donghae ada benarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduh Donghae, sementara mantan Sungmin yang ada di balik ini semua. Tak mungkin Donghae, Sungmin dan mantannya bersekongkol bukan? Dan lagi masih ada satu orang yang harus dicari, orang yang mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Orang yang menyerangnya dan Donghae. Orang bergolongan darah AB itu, ia harus segera menemukannya.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tak bersalah Kyu..." Donghae berdiri menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, temukan orang yang menyerang kita di parking area segera. Aku memberimu kesempatan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Hyukkie hyung, tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu tentang penghianatanmu! Kuperingatkan padamu, JAUHI LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari ruangan Donghae.

Drrttt Drrrttt.

Ponsel Donghae bergetar. Sebelum mengangkat, ia mengusap mukanya yang penuh ketegangan. Hyukjae menghubunginya, ia berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya.

"Ehmm, ya Hyuk ada apa?"

"Hae malam ini kau makan sendiri ya di rumah, aku ada janji dengan teman. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Tinggal hangatkan saja."

"Mau kemana sayang? Belakangan ini kau jadi sering keluar rumah..." Donghae menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Hyukjae jadi sering keluar, alasannya pasti ada janji dengan teman. Tak jarang makan malam bersama mereka terlewatkan.

"Aku menemui teman lama Hae. Jangan makan di luar ya, sudah kumasakkan di rumah. Aku berangkat dulu Hae bye..." Donghae hanya mengangguk walau ia tahu Hyukjae tak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai tteokbokki pinggir jalan, dua orang namja sedang menikmati makanan khas Korea itu. Tampak kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Sudah lama mereka tak menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Apakah seenak itu sampai kau makan dengan tak santai seperti itu, humm?" Yesung, namja bermata sipit indah tajam tersenyum pada Hyukjae yang makan dengan lahap tteokbokkinya.

"Emm, sudah lama aku tak makan makanan seperti ini hyung" Hyukjae berbinar sambil terus makan. Ia senang sekali bisa makan di pinggir jalan dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Sejak bersama Donghae, ia hidup dalam kemewahan. Ia takut Donghae akan malu jika ia mengajak ke tempat seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Donghae tak mungkin mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini kan?" Yesung tahu betul, anak orang kaya macam Donghae akan kehilangan imagenya jika makan di kedai pinggir jalan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Hyukjae mendongak menatap Yesung. Malas sekali membahas hal seperti ini. Ia yakin Yesung sedang berusaha mempengaruhinya agar jauh dari Donghae.

"Baik-baik saja, kita akan menikah beberapa hari lagi jadi kumohon jangan berkata apapun hyung." Hyukjae kembali makan, ia tak mau Yesung berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Donghae.

"Well, aku tahu kau memang mencintainya jadi aku bisa apa..." Gumam Yesung pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Anni, lanjutkan makanmu"

' _Selamanya aku hanya akan jadi hyungmu Hyukkie, bisakah suatu saat kau berpaling padaku'_

.

.

.

"Hyuk, nanti saat makan siang bisa kau ke kantor?" Donghae berbicara pada kekasihnya yang sedang mengikatkan simpul dasinya.

"Emm... Oke. Tapi untuk apa Hae?" Hyukjae merapikan kemeja calon suaminya itu.

"Aku rindu makan siang bersamamu, sayang. Kau sering keluar saat makan malam, aku ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu. Apa kau mau?" Hyukjae tersenyum manis, ia akan menyiapkan bekal yang enak untuk makan bersama nanti di kantor.

CUUPP~

"Tentu Hae, nanti kubawakan bekal. Kita makan bersama." Donghae menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, melumatnya pelan sambil menjilati bibir rasa strawberry itu. Lama mereka berciuman, hingga Hyukjae mendorong pelan dada Donghae untuk menyudahi ciuman yang bertambah panas itu.

"Cepat berangkat, kau akan terlambat jika meneruskan berciuman. Bisa-bisa kita berakhir di ranjang nanti..." Hyukjae mendorong Donghae keluar. Donghae mengecup pipi, hidung, dahi dan terakhir bibir Hyukjae sebelum beranjak masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang sibuk berbelanja di supermarket. Ia lupa bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Dan beberapa jam lagi sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Kalau membawa makanan instan Donghae tak akan suka, dan juga kurang baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi ia menyempatkan berbelanja.

"Hey?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan hingga ia berjengit kaget.

"Oh, benar kau monyet manis..." Ternyata Yesung yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, hyung. Hampir saja aku berteriak. Sedang apa?"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol ringan, hingga Hyukjae lupa tujuannya ke supermarket. Mereka malah memasuki cafe kecil untuk makan waffle dan minum ice cream. Hyukjae bahkan mudah lupa apapun jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan kesukaannya itu. Sudah pukul satu siang mereka masih asik mengobrol.

[At Other Side]

"Kenapa Hyukjae lama sekali, apa dia lupa kalau akan makan siang bersama huft..." Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan bolpoin mahal di tangannya. Perutnya sudah lapar, ia putuskan pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Ini sudah terlalu siang, Hyukjae tak akan datang.

Donghae keluar dengan Lamborghininya menuju cafe tempat biasa ia sering makan waffle dengan Hyukjae. Di jalan Donghae sempat bergumam, kenapa Hyukjae tak datang padahalkan ia sudah janji akan ke kantor untuk makan siang bersama. Beberapa menit mengemudi, ia sampai di cafe langganan mereka. Baru saja masuk, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang pelanggan sedang duduk di kursi pojok di cafe itu.

' _Bukankah dia... anni ini tidak benar, dia sudah lama meninggal.'_

Donghae tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan sana. Kekasihnya sedang bersama orang yang ia yakini sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya sendiri yang mengatakannya, mengatakan bahwa kakak angkat Hyukjae tewas oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disewanya. Ayahnya bilang waktu itu lelaki itu mengaku dirinyalah Hyukjae, tapi mereka mengetahui kebohongan lelaki itu dan melenyapkannya dengan mendorongnya ke jurang.

Tapi jelas ia sedang tak berhalusinasi bukan? Dia ada di sana. Di depan matanya, sedang menatap intens calon istrinya. Tunggu dulu, mata itu seperti tak asing bagi Donghae. Belakangan ini ia seperti bertemu pandang dengan mata itu. Lama mematung di tempatnya itu, akhirnya Donghae menyadari mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan orang yang menyerangnya di parking area. Donghae harus memastikannya. Mengesampingkan rasa terkejutnya tadi, Donghae berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau disini Hyukjae" Nada dingin Donghae begitu menusuk hingga mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sibuk saling bertatapan sejak tadi.

"Hae... Astaga aku lupa kita ada janji makan bersama di kantor." Hyukjae langsung berdiri mendekati Donghae yang memandangnya kecewa. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Hyukjae tak datang. Ia sedang bersama lelaki ini, lelaki yang mengaku kakak angkatnya tapi Donghae tidak bodoh. Perlakuan lelaki ini sangat jauh dari kata sekedar saudara, mata tajam itu selalu menatap Hyukjaenya intens seakan ingin memiliki Hyukjae.

"Kau... Yesung hyung?" Donghae berpura-pura bertanya sekedar untuk basa basi. Ia ingin mengungkap siapa Yesung sebenarnya.

"Long time no see Lee Donghae..." Lelaki bernama Yesung itu berdiri menatap tajam Donghae seakan mengibarkan bendera perang, jangan lupakan bibir indahnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya itu.

"Hae duduklah... kau pasti terkejut kan bisa bertemu Yesung hyung." Hyukjae menarik Donghae yang menguarkan aura mengerikan itu. Ia rasa Donghae sedang marah padanya. Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae untuk sekedar memberi ketenangan dan terbukti Donghae sudah tak sedingin tadi.

"Hae maaf, aku tadi berbelanja karena bahan makanan di rumah habis. Tak sengaja aku dan Yesung hyung bertemu, jadi kita mengobrol di cafe sampai aku lupa waktu. Maaf ya..." Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Donghae melirik kantong belanjaan di bawah meja, Hyukjae memang tak sedang berbohong. Ia hanya menampakkan senyum tulusnya pada Hyukjae.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie, kita makan disini saja." Hyukjae senang Donghae tak marah padanya. Donghae memang sudah tak pernah berlaku kasar padanya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi..."

"Kenapa harus pergi?" Donghae langsung menyahuti perkataan Yesung.

"Kau bisa disini lebih lama, sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Dan aku ingin tahu sejak kapan kalian kembali bertemu? Apakah sebelum ini kalian sudah pernah bertemu?" Donghae langsung saja menanyakan hal tersebut pada Yesung. Melihat tidak ada kecanggungan seperti orang yang baru dipertemukan pada umumnya, Donghae curiga Hyukjae sering keluar rumah karena menemui namja ini.

"Ya, kita memang sudah bertemu beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tak keberatan kan kita saling bertemu?" Yesung sedikit menyindir Donghae, ia tahu Donghae tak suka padanya sejak dulu.

"Dan kau sudah bertemu denganku beberapa waktu lalu?" Donghae mendesis pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Yesung dan Hyukjae.

"Maksudmu, kau sudah bertemu Yesung hyung sebelumnya Hae?" Hyukjae menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Anni, mungkin aku salah orang."

' _Kau akan segera tertangkap olehku brengsek'_

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin membuat dua orang sedang berpelukan mesra di atas ranjang. Entah permainan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, yang jelas mereka sama-sama tak berbusana saat ini.

"Hae, apa kau tak suka Yesung hyung kembali?" Hyukjae membalikkan badannya menatap Donghae yang masih memeluknya. Tangan lentiknya bermain-main di dada bidang Lee tampan itu.

"Aku tak perlu menjawab kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan..." Donghae menggenggam tangan nakal itu lalu mengecupinya.

"Dia kakakku Hae. Kenapa kau begitu cemburu padanya? Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya mencintaimu." Donghae mendudukkan badannya melepas tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, apa kau mencintaiku?" Ia bertanya tanpa berbalik menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu jawabannya!"

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Mungkin ia akan memanfaatkan kedekatan Hyukjae dengan Yesung untuk mencari bukti yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Hyuk, aku tahu ini keterlaluan tapi aku mencurigai Yesung hyung ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejahatan yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi pada kita." Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan tuduhan Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya. Kau tahu, pada hari dimana kau menggodaku dengan video mesummu aku diserang seseorang di parking area. Aku tak menceritakan padamu, aku takut membuatmu khawatir tapi aku tak bohong. Kau bisa tanya pada Kyuhyun, saat itu Kyuhyun ada bersamaku." Hyukjae bingung harus percaya pada siapa, Yesung tak mungkin melakukan itu dan lagi Donghae sudah sering menodai kepercayaannya. Tapi hati kecilnya bilang ia harus percaya pada Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku percaya padamu atau tidak..." Hyukjae memandang kosong kedepan, sedang Donghae masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Hyukjae.

"Tapi aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta." Donghae bersyukur masih ada kepercayaan di hati Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun sudah memiliki sample darah orang itu. Dan setelah diselidiki ia bergolongan darah AB, aku menuduh Yesung hyung bukan tanpa alasan. Yesung hyung bergolongan darah AB kan."

[Flashback]

"Hahaha kau gila hyung, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini di bandara?" Demi menyambut kedatangan namja manis, seorang namja berpakaian wanita sedang membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang Hyukkie Monyet Cantik'

"Apa hyung cantik? Ugh kurasa make-upku luntur..." Namja yang merupakan kakak angkat Hyukjae itu tertawa setelah mengatakannya.

"Kau tak malu hyung?" Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pintu keluar.

"AB itu berani bertingkah konyol bahkan gila sekalipun. Mereka tak memiliki rasa malu jika untuk bersenang-senang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Hyukjae bertanya antusias.

"O adalah tipe keras kepala dan sabar, tak akan melepas dengan mudah apa yang ia miliki."

"Hahaha kau sudah seperti paranormal saja hyung"

[Flashback End]

"Kita butuh sample lain untuk menguji kecocokan DNA yang sudah diselidiki Kyuhyun. Kau bisa mengambil rambut, kuku, atau yang lain, lalu berikan padaku." Hyukjae memandang ragu pada Donghae.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku Hyukkie, humm?"

"Aku mengerti..." Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencoba percaya pada Donghae.

.

.

.

[24 Mei 2016 Diavel Kiss Building]

Hari ini hari dimana Donghae dan Hyukjae akan saling terikat oleh tali suci pernikahan. Donghae sengaja tak menyewa gereja, karena ia lebih nyaman menggunakan gedung berarsitektur Eropa ini agar pesta pernikahannya tak terkesan terlalu formal.

Desain elegan yang bernuansa keemasan ini menambah eloknya gedung luas tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan CEO TIENS Grup ini.

"Aku akan menikah hari ini!" Namja tampan yang sudah lengkap dengan tuxedonya menendang tempat sampah tak berdosa di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, aku mempunyai harga diri!" Namja cantik yang sepertinya tamu undangan menyahuti dengan nada tinggi.

"SEKALIPUN KAU BILANG BEGITU..."

"Aku mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih baik sampai hari ini berakhir"

.

.

Hyukjae memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia begitu gugup sekaligus senang hari ini hari yang ia tunggu. Ia berharap semuanya akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia, ia percaya Donghae akan membahagiakannya. Semoga di hari yang sakral ini kebahagiaan akan menyertainya.

CKLEK

"Woaahh so beauty... Selamat kau akan menikah." Sungmin, orang yang cukup membuat Hyukjae terbakar api cemburu saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Hm? Terimakasih teman lamaku." Hyukjae menyahuti dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ah,Sungmin-ah... Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Donghae?" Hyukjae melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Hentikan... Tidak ada yang terjadi antara teman baikmu dan pasanganmu. Kau dan aku adalah teman, Donghae juga temanku. Itu saja." Sungmin tersenyum licik sambil membuka tutup lipbalm di tangannya.

"Hehhh aku mengerti maaf bertanya yang aneh-aneh..."

"Ah, tapi Hyukjae..." Hyukjae hendak keluar dari kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku bukanlah aku, tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi itu bukan tanggung jawabku..." Hyukjae menggeratakkan giginya ia menahan emosinya.

"Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, aku mungkin harus membunuh kalian berdua!"

"Whaa menakutkan..." Sungmin hanya tertawa sambil memoleskan pelembab bibir itu.

.

.

[AT KITCHEN]

"SUNGMIN SIAL! Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa benar dia ha-"

KREEKK

"Aku lapar. Hae, kau tak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Untung saja Donghae tak sampai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta sekarang, kau akan makan?" Donghae mencari-cari nasi kari yang tadi sempat dibelinya.

"Aku tidak mau kelaparan sampai aku menikah..." Hyukjae menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Hyukjae menemukan semangkuk nasi kari dan langsung menyambarnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Hyukjae mengambil satu toples kecil yang entah berisi apa dan menaburkannya di karinya.

"Oh, itu bahan rahasiaku yang sering kugunakan untuk penyedap kari haha kau tau saja sayang." Hyukjae menyendok kari itu kemulutnya.

"Humm... Yummy.." Ia terkekeh pelan. Hyukjae kembali menaburkan bumbu itu sampai Kyuhyun datang.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa? Ayo cepat keluar acara segera dimulai!" Mereka hanya tertawa cekikikan lalu mengusir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan Donghae menarik Hyukjae mendekat. Wajah mereka sudah berjarak lima senti tapi sial Kyuhyun kembali datang.

"Ya! Dasar pasangan mesum cepat Aw..." Tak sengaja tangan Kyuhyun tercelup pada mangkuk Hyukjae.

"Ishhh ini menjijikan..." Kyuhyun mengelap dengan sapu tangannya.

"HAHAHAHA.." Mereka berdua malah tertawa melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun.

.

.

Para tamu undangan yang sudah memadati tempat ini berdecak kagum menyaksikan namja manis yang dibalut tuxedo putih elegan sedang berjalan menuju altar. Sedangkan Donghae sedang menunggu dihadapan seorang pastur.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak tak karuan saat pastur mengucapkan kalimat sumpah kepada mereka.

"Lee Donghae, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Lee Hyukjae mencintainya dan bersumpah sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Donghae lantang.

"Lee Hyukjae, apakah kau bersedia akan selalu bersama Lee Donghae dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" Hyukjae menjawab mantap.

"Kalian sudah resmi sebagai suami istri, silahkan berciuman..." Donghae memandang lekat mata bulat indah Hyukjae, ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Semua tamu dengan ramai meneriakkan

"KISSU KISSU KISSU~"

Dan

CUPPP~

Ciuman yang dalam memenjarakan mereka dalam magis yang membuat mereka lupa ini di depan umum. Mereka saling melumat panas, tak lupa lidah mereka saling bertarung di dalam sana. Ciuman yang memenjarakan mereka entah dalam kebahagiaan atau malah petaka.

"Ehemmm... Kurasa kita bisa mulai pestanya.." Kyuhyun merusak suasana.

"Kita bacakan ucapan selamat dari surat yang sudah kita terima..." Kyuhyun mulai membacakan surat-surat itu sampai pada surat terakhir yang tak ada nama pengirimnya.

"'Jika kau berselingkuh aku akan membunuhmu!' Wow yang satu ini tidak ada pengirimnya, sepertinya dari fansmu hyung hahaha..." Kyuhyun menganggapnya hanya lelucon.

"Donghae-ah buatkan wine spesial untuk istrimu ini..." Sungmin menghampiri Donghae membuat Hyukjae naik darah.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku akan membuatkan wine dan cocktail untuk kalian..." Donghae beranjak ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin berpamitan ke toilet.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Donghae kembali dengan membawa empat gelas wine di nampan.

"My original creation Sweet Wine untuk pengantinku, Rose wine untuk Ryeowook, Salty Dog untuk Kyuhyun, dan Red wine untuk Sungmin."

Sungmin yang baru kembali dari toilet, menegak hingga habis Red wine miliknya lalu membanting gelasnya di atas meja.

"Hmmm jadi ini yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Hae?"

"Hah?" Donghae sebagai tester anggur mengerti maksud Sungmin. Donghae hanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Tequila, Gin dan Red wine... Aku monster? Aku mau yang lain!" Sungmin merebut gelas Kyuhyun yang berisi Cocktail Salty Dog. Padahal waktu pesta perayaan cabang perusahaan, Sungmin menolak minuman jenis itu.

"Sifat perebut Sungmin kambuh..." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah, ia sudah hafal kebiasaan buruk Sungmin.

Glukkk...

"Hummm, Vodka dengan jus grapefruit ehh HEEKKK... ERGHH!"

TAAAARRR!

Gelas yang dipegang Sungmin pecah, Sungmin mencengkeram lehernya lalu jatuh tersungkur. Kyuhyun langsung melompat ke arah Sungmin dan memeriksa nadinya.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

"SUNGMIN!"

"Dia sudah tak bernyawa..."

"MWO!"

' _When the real monster comeback'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Apakah ini terlalu lama updatenya? Hehe maaf saya belakangan ini sibuk, dan juga luangin waktu buat nyepam hastag #TeamSuperJunior di Twitter. Silahkan menebak-nebak Sungmin kenapa, siapa yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu. Yang pasti Haehyuk sudah menikah ya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi nanti dengan hubungan yang baru dibangun ini kkk~

Siapa sebenarnya real monsternya? Akan terjawab di next chapter. Next? Review ya. Quality time itu saat saya membaca review dari readers. Terimakasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan semangat dan saran.

Thanks ^^

Sherlyxiu


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KISS

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae & Kyuhyun

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

"SUNGMIN!"

"Dia sudah tak bernyawa..."

"MWO!"

KISS Chapter 7

The Real Monster

' _Only reason makes us human... Mianhae'_

Seketika gedung elegan tempat pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukjae menjadi ramai oleh suara bergemuruh para tamu yang berteriak, ada pula yang berusaha beranjak dari tempat itu. Jelas, kematian Lee Sungmin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan ataupun bunuh diri. Dilihat dari reaksi korban sebelum meninggal, bisa disimpulkan ini reaksi keracunan. Dan ini pasti kasus pembunuhan, semua orang disana berfikir demikian kecuali satu orang, Sang pelaku.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERANJAK DARI TEMPAT INI!"

Teriakan seorang namja jangkung berhasil menghentikan gerakan para tamu undangan. Seketika ruangan tersebut menjadi hening.

"Jika ada yang berani meninggalkan tempat ini aku akan menetapkanmu sebagai tersangka." Dengan elegan Cho Kyuhyun berjalan santai dengan memainkan batang gelas wine di tangannya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya bungkam. Bagaimana dengan pasangan pengantin yang baru saja resmi menikah? Mereka pun hanya mampu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf Hae hyung, Hyukkie hyung. Aku akan menghubungi pihak kepolisian." Kyuhyun yang biasanya memihak mereka berdua, kini menatap tajam keduanya. Tampaknya Kyuhyun mencurigai salah satu dari pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

' _Maaf, tapi aku harus mengungkap kebenaran untuk mengakhiri semua perih ini. Ini demi kalian berdua.'_

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ia cukup terpukul melihat Sungmin, orang yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyukjae sekarang telah mati.

.

.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Apa-apaan ini, di hari bahagianya bersama Hyukjae seseorang malah meninggal di tempat ia mengucapkan janji sucinya untuk menikahi Hyukjae. Parahnya lagi dia adalah Lee Sungmin, orang yang sempat mengaku sedang mengandung darah dagingnya. Donghae melirik istrinya yang tampak tenang menatap jasad Sungmin, ia mendekati Hyukjae kemudian mengelus punggung istrinya itu. Hyukjae hanya memberi senyuman tipis pada Donghae, memberi tahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang, all is well." Donghae memegang bahu Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae lekat, mata sendu itu tampak polos bak mata sesosok malaikat.

"Begitukah?" Hyukjae mendekat, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut yang entah kenapa di mata Donghae hal itu malah memberi kesan mengerikan, hawa dingin merasuki perasaan Donghae.

"Of course baby..." Walau ragu, namja tampan itu menatap mata Hyukjae memberi keyakinan.

.

.

Sudah dua jam sejak pihak kepolisian datang dan membawa jasad Sungmin, semua tamu masih belum diperbolehkan beranjak dari tempat itu. Para tamu mulai jengah, tak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai gerah dan mengomel ingin segera pulang. Saat mereka saling berdiskusi, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tinggi kekar datang dan-

BRAAKK

"BRENGSEK KAU LEE SIALAN!"

DOOORR

DOOORR

Suara beberapa tembakan membuat semakin kacau suasana. Mantan kekasih Sungmin yaitu Choi Siwon datang dengan senjata pistol Glock-19 miliknya dan langsung menembakkannya dengan brutal seperti orang kesetanan. Benar saja ia langsung mengarahkan pistol yang juga pernah digunakannya untuk menembak Hyukjae itu kearah kepala Donghae. Ia pasti berfikir Donghae lah yang telah membunuh Sungmin. Masih besar keinginannya untuk kembali memiliki Sungmin. Tapi kini hangus sudah harapan itu.

"MATI SAJA KAU SIALAN!" Belum sempat Siwon menarik pelatuknya, pistol itu sudah terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan sekali lagi nyawa Donghae terselamatkan oleh Hyukjae. Dengan enteng Hyukjae melempar pisau tepat pada pistol yang berada di tangan Siwon tadi. Gerakannya tak terduga, cepat dan tepat sasaran.

"YA! KAU SAMA SIALNYA DENGAN SUAMIMU!" Siwon mendorong Hyukjae hingga membentur meja. Tanpa banyak bicara Donghae langsung menghantam wajah pria kurang ajar itu. Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari. Tanpa disadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran bodoh kedua orang itu kini memungut pistol milik Siwon tadi dan menarik pelatuknya.

DOOORRR

Hening

"Bodoh! Kalau kau ingin membuktikan Donghae pelakunya, kau tak usah buang-buang pelurumu, sialan!" Kyuhyun sang pelaku penembakkan barusan melepas peluru yang tersisa lalu memberikan pistol itu pada Siwon.

"Gunakan otakmu." Kyuhyun berbisik rendah pada Siwon.

Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang seakan memiliki maksud tertentu. Kyuhyun seperti sedang mencurigainya sekarang ini. Donghae juga heran pada Hyukjae. Setelah kematian Sungmin, Hyukjae seakan menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Tapi Donghae masih bersyukur Hyukjae mengkhawatirkannya, buktinya tadi Hyukjae yang menyelamatkannya dari pistol Siwon. Donghae juga heran, bagaimana bisa dengan entengnya Hyukjae melempar pisau tadi. Benar-benar seperti melempar kertas, ringan tanpa pikir. Meleset sedikit pasti sudah menerjang kepala Donghae.

"Kau mau bilang aku yang membunuh Sungmin?" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon.

"Kau tersangka utama Lee Donghae." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menuduhnya.

"Kau yakin sekali Donghae tersangka utamanya, Kyu?" Hyukjae menyahut santai.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Donghae. Memang besar kemungkinan Donghae yang membunuh Sungmin. Sungmin meninggal tepat setelah meminum wine buatan Donghae, lebih tepatnya setelah meminum Red Wine milik Sungmin sendiri dan Cocktail Salty Dog milik Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun mencurigai Donghae, tapi ini aneh. Kalau memang Donghae berniat membunuh Sungmin, mengapa Sungmin ambruk setelah meminum Salty Dog milik Kyuhyun? Bisa saja racunnya bukan di gelas Red Wine. Jika racun itu berada di gelas Salty Dog, maka yang seharusnya tewas adalah Kyuhyun. Dan tak mungkin Donghae berniat membunuh Kyuhyun.

Drrrttt Drrrttt~

Panggilan masuk di ponsel Kyuhyun.

" _..."_

"Mwo? Tak ada reaksi racun yang terdeteksi di minuman manapun?"

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?"

" _..."_

Ini semakin rumit, jika kematian Sungmin bukan dari Wine ataupun Cocktail yang diminumnya berarti ada kemungkinan bukan Donghae pelakunya.

"Reaksi alergi dan obat anti hipertensi? Alergi soba... soba?" Kyuhyun berfikir kembali. Semua makanan yang dipesan adalah masakan Italy, apa mungkin ada soba yang terdeteksi.

"Soba? Mana mungkin disini ada soba! Hyukjae memintaku untuk memesan makanan Italy, tak mungkin menggunakan soba." Donghae yakin di tempat ini tak ada soba secuil pun.

"Choi brengsek, bisa saja sebelum ke acara pernikahan ini kau dan Sungminmu itu kencan lalu kau memasukan soba ke makanannya!" Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Bedebah! Bagaimana bisa kau memutarbalikkan fakta!"

Siwon memaki Donghae sambil menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi. Jelas ia tak melakukannya, bertemu dengan Sungmin saja sulit. Sungmin selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya dengan berbagai alasan yang diketahui Siwon semua itu adalah karena Donghae. Sungmin benar-benar buta akan Donghae.

"Bukan tidak mungkin kau punya dendam pada Sungmin lalu membunuhnya, kau ingin akulah yang jadi tersangka? Jangan bodoh, kami semua sudah tahu kau ini bajingan! Kau pembunuh, kau yang menembak Hyukjae, kan! Dan katakan sekarang, siapa orang yang menyuruhmu!"

Siwon terdiam, ia kalah telak. Memang benar ia yang tak sengaja menembak Hyukjae. Sayangnya ia tak bisa memberi tahu kalau Yesung yang menyuruhnya, habislah nyawanya jika sampai Yesung tahu. Tapi sungguh, kematian Sungmin tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siwon.

"Kau pun punya motif, Tuan Lee. Kau pikir aku tak tahu Sungmin sedang hamil anakmu?"

DEGGG

Nafas Hyukjae terasa tercekat mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Sungmin hamil? Dan lebih parahnya suaminya yang menghamili namja sialan itu. Itu berarti Donghae pernah tidur dengan Sungmin atau memang sudah sering. Hati Hyukjae terasa remuk, seperti ditabur garam setelah disayat-sayat. Sudah mati pun masih merenggut kebahagiaannya. Terkuak lah sekarang kebrengsekkan Donghae.

"Anni Hyukjae, itu tidak benar. Tolong jangan dengarkan dia, kumohon percayalah padaku..." Donghae gelagapan mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Jangan sampai Hyukjae percaya perkataan Siwon.

"Kau minta aku percaya padamu..."

Tes...

Bulir air mata tak lagi terbendung, bagaimana bisa Donghae masih meminta Hyukjae percaya padanya setelah apa yang terjadi. Jujur sejak Sungmin meninggal, Hyukjae 'sudah punya alasan' untuk tidak mempercayai Donghae lagi.

"Hyukjae, kumohon..." Lee tampan itu tak kuat menyaksikan kristal bening menuruni wajah androgini milik istrinya. Donghae tahu, kali ini Hyukjae tak akan memaafkannya tapi demi Tuhan hal yang dikatakan Siwon itu tidak 100% benar.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya alasan untuk mempercayaimu lagi!" Seperti disambar petir di siang yang cerah, pupus sudah harapan Donghae. Nada dingin dengan tatapan tajam Hyukjae cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa kecewanya namja manis itu.

"CHOI SIWON BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA KARENAMU!"

BUUGGG

BRAAKK

Donghae melayangkan tinjunya beberapa kali. Mengapa namja sialan itu dengan brengseknya berbicara seperti itu, terlebih ada Hyukjae disana.

"BERHENTI! ATAU KAMI AKAN MEMBAWA KALIAN KE KANTOR POLISI"

Dua orang detective yang bekerja di kantor kepolisian Seoul datang untuk memulai investivigasi lapangan. Setelah suasana kembali tenang, mereka yang bersangkutan kembali berkumpul di dekat meja panjang dimana masih tertata rapi beberapa deret gelas wine beserta isinya, tempat Sungmin meregang nyawa.

"Sebab kematian korban masih belum ada kejelasan, ada dua reaksi zat yang terdeteksi memicu kematian korban. Satu obat anti hipertensi, dua reaksi alergi soba pada tubuh korban. Jadi mohon jawab dengan jujur, apakah ada soba di tempat ini? Karena obat anti hipertensi sepertinya asli milik korban."

Detective muda berwajah cantik sedikit centil bername tag Kim Heechul memulai penyelidikan. Sedang satu orang detective yang lain bersiap dengan catatan di tangannya.

"Aku berani menjamin tak ada soba di tempat ini. Kalian bisa lihat, semua masakan disini adalah masakan Italy yang sudah jelas tak menggunakan bahan soba." Donghae menjelaskan dengan tenang, memang tak ada satupun masakan yang menggunakan bahan soba. Tapi tim forensik menyatakan ada soba yang masuk ditubuh korban beberapa menit sebelum waktu kematian korban.

"Apa ada yang tahu tentang alergi Tuan Lee Sungmin terhadap soba?" Heechul kembali bertanya dengan mata menyelidik. Selain bertanya, mengawasi gerak gerik mereka adalah hal penting.

"Aku, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Siwon, kurasa kita tahu alergi Sungmin. Kita teman lama Sungmin." Hyukjae langsung menyahuti pertanyaan Heechul.

"Walaupun obat anti hipertensi itu milik korban tapi apakah tak sebaiknya kita bukan hanya fokus pada reaksi soba saja? Bukankah kita perlu juga menyelidiki tentang obat tersebut?" Kyuhyun mencoba tak hanya fokus pada soba, karena ada kemungkinan obat itulah penyebab kematian Sungmin.

"Hanya ada sidik jari korban di botol obat, dan kami juga menemukan catatan kesehatan korban yang memang memiliki riwayat hipertensi. Jadi kami harap anda tak ikut campur, kami ini profesional dalam menganalisis." Detective centil itu benar-benar galak dan belagak, berbeda dengan rekannya yang hanya diam mencatat semua hal penting.

Setelah mengintrogasi pihak-pihak bersangkutan, tim kepolisian mencoba menyelidiki seisi ruangan di gedung ini. Walaupun sudah dijelaskan semua makanan yang dipesan tidak menggunakan soba tapi mereka masih bersikeras menggeledah tempat ini.

"Haaatchiii~" Jung Soo yang sedari tadi diam mencatat tiba-tiba saja mengorek isi tempat sampah, tentu saja dengan perintah Heechul yang tak sudi mengotori tangannya.

Dengan sarung tangan, Jung Soo menggenggam plastik berisi bubuk berwarna merah kecoklatan. Aroma dari bubuk tersebut begitu menyengat hingga membuatnya bersin-bersin.

"What is...?" Jung Soo menunjukkan pada semua yang ada disana hingga membuat seorang dari mereka menegang dan menelan ludah gugup.

"Biar kucoba..." Kyuhyun dengan santai mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke bubuk tersebut kemudian menjilatnya.

"YA! Kau tak boleh seenaknya seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau racun!" Omel Heechul.

"Ini sansho -Lada Jepang-"

"Ahh, Itu bahan rahasiaku yang biasa kucampurkan ke dalam kari..." Donghae menjelaskan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Donghae dan Hyukjae selalu menggunakan campuran sansho untuk menambah cita rasa kari. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kebiasaan ini.

"Kari?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

[Flashback]

AT KITCHEN

"SUNGMIN SIAL! Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa benar dia ha-"

KREEKK

"Aku lapar.. Hae, kau tak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Untung saja Donghae tak sampai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta sekarang, kau akan makan?" Donghae mencari-cari nasi kari yang tadi sempat dibelinya.

"Aku tidak mau kelaparan sampai aku menikah..." Hyukjae menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Hyukjae menemukan semangkuk nasi kari dan langsung menyambarnya, Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Hyukjae mengambil satu botol kecil yang entah berisi apa lalu menaburkannya di karinya.

"Oh, itu bahan rahasiaku yang sering ku gunakan untuk penyedap kari haha kau tau saja, sayang." Hyukjae menyendok kari itu kemulutnya

"Humm... Yummy.." Ia terkekeh pelan. Hyukjae kembali menaburkan bumbu itu sampai Kyuhyun datang.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa? Ayo cepat keluar acara segera dimulai." Mereka hanya tertawa cekikikan lalu mengusir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan Donghae menarik Hyukjae mendekat. Wajah mereka sudah berjarak lima senti tapi sial Kyuhyun kembali datang.

"YA! Dasar pasangan mesum cepat Aw..." Tak sengaja tangan Kyuhyun tercelup pada mangkuk Hyukjae.

"Ishhh ini menjijikan..." Kyuhyun mengelap dengan sapu tangannya.

[Flashback End]

Kyuhyun langsung mencari botol kecil di atas meja. Ketika ia menemukan botol yang ia cari, ia langsung menuangkan beberapa isinya ke telapak tangannya lalu menjilatnya.

"INI SOBA..."

Seseorang diantara mereka mulai berkeringat dingin. Jika ini akan segera terungkap maka terungkaplah. Sang pelaku juga sudah muak dengan semua ini. Terlebih baginya sekarang dirinya hanyalah seorang monster yang tak hanya membunuh Sungmin, tapi juga janin yang tak berdosa.

"Lee Donghae-ssi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa ada soba disini? Bukankah kau bilang tadi tak ada soba?" Donghae mulai tersudut sekarang. Siwon yang ada disana pun tersenyum kemenangan, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang malah menatap sendu seseorang yang kini menunduk dengan wajah datar dan pandangan hampa.

"Sungguh, aku tak tahu mengapa ada soba. Bukan aku yang meletakkannya! Aku tak pernah membunuh Sungmin." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa benda itu berada disana. Terlebih ia takut Hyukjae semakin membencinya jika mengira ialah yang membunuh Sungmin.

"Hyukjae kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku tak mungkin membunuhnya. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Suami sah Hyukjae itu memohon agar Hyukjae percaya padanya.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja bajingan! Kau sudah tertangkap basah sekarang." Siwon mulai mengkompori semua orang. Tak ingat dirinya sendiri juga akan segera membusuk di penjara karena kasus penembakkan waktu itu.

"DIAM KAU! Kau yang bajingan! Sebentar lagi kau akan mendekam di penjara." Hampir saja Donghae menghantam wajah Siwon kalau saja tak dihalangi Jung Soo.

"Fine... Tak masalah, setidaknya hukumanku lebih ringan darimu karena korbanku tak mati."

Dengan suasana penuh keributan, Kyuhyun masih saja berfikir sambil diam-diam mengamati gerak seseorang. Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya, hanya saja ia belum tahu bagaimana cara sang pelaku memasukkan soba ke tubuh korban. Kali ini Kyuhyun setuju kematian korban memang karena alergi soba bukan obat.

"Huhh, sayang sekali Sungmin yang kusayangi meninggal di gedung dimana ia berjanji ingin menikah denganku dulu. Gedung ini, Diavel Kiss. Apakah tempat ini akan sefavorite dulu jika sudah ada kejadian tragis seperti ini." Siwon mulai berkicau mencurahkah isi hatinya sembari mengenang masa-masa bersama dengan Sungmin dulu.

' _Diavel Kiss...Kiss? KISSU?'_

"Aku tahu... Jadi begitu caranya." Kyuhyun mulai bergumam lirih, sepertinya ia sudah tahu cara apa yang digunakan sang pelaku untuk membunuh Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Heechul memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya Kyu? Bukan aku kan? Aku percaya kau pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini Kyu..." Donghae bersyukur Kyuhyun sudah mulai menemukan titik terang, karena memang bukanlah dirinya pelakunya.

"Orang yang membunuh Sungmin adalah..."

Semua orang yang ada disana tegang mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

"Orang yang membunuh Sungmin adalah... Kukira itu Donghae hyung..."

"HEI!" Donghae ingin menjedotkan kepala Kyuhyun ke tembok rasanya.

"Namun... Dia tidak membunuhnya secara langsung." Yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Donghae melakukan pembunuhan tanpa tahu bahwa ialah yang membunuh. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih menyimpan bukti di saku pakaiannya. Ingat saat tangannya tak sengaja tercelup nasi kari yang dimakan Hyukjae? Ia mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan lalu memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya. Berterimakasilah pada kebiasaan jorok Kyuhyun, hingga tak sengaja benda tersebut akan menjadi bukti nanti.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Hyukjae yang sedari tadi diam kini maju mendekat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang hanya Kyuhyunlah yang mampu mengartikannya.

' _Jika semua akan terungkap maka terungkaplah.'_

"Maksudku? Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Kyuhyun yang tahu arti pandangan Hyukjae, menolak untuk menuruti permintaan Hyukjae lewat pandangannya tadi.

"Alright, you know what I mean. Do your best!" Hyukjae memberi senyum hangat pada Kyuhyun yang malah membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus mengungkapnya, ia tak ingin orang yang masih ia sayangi berubah menjadi Monster seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak lagi sanggup menatap mata Hyukjae yang sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Mianhae..." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Donghae bingung dengan kedua orang yang berlaku aneh ini, apa maksud perkataan Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya. Pasti mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang akan segera terungkap sebentar lagi.

"Sapu tangan ini akan membuktikan siapa pelakunya, silahkan lakukan investivigasi pada noda di benda ini. Mungkin akan terdeteksi soba di dalamnya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Heechul.

"tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin..." Donghae langsung menyahuti.

"Ada. Ini tentang 'ciuman' kesetiaan antara kau dan Hyukjae hyung." Donghae terperanjat saat Kyuhyun menyebut tentang ciuman, ia ingat kejadian sesaat sebelum kematian Sungmin.

[Flashback]

"Donghae-ah buatkan wine spesial untuk istrimu ini..." Sungmin menghampiri Donghae membuat Hyukjae naik darah.

"Baiklah selanjutnya aku akan membuatkan wine dan cocktail untuk kalian..." Donghae beranjak ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin berpamitan ke toilet.

Ternyata Sungmin dan Donghae bertemu di dapur, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga dengan terpaksa Donghae harus mencium Sungmin demi mengetahui apa benar Sungmin sedang hamil anaknya atau tidak.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Donghae kembali dengan membawa empat gelas wine di nampan.

"My original creation Sweet Wine untuk pengantinku, Rose wine untuk Ryeowook, Salty Dog untuk Kyuhyun, dan Red wine untuk Sungmin."

Sungmin yang baru kembali dari toilet menegak hingga habis Red wine miliknya lalu membanting gelasnya di atas meja.

"Hmmm jadi ini yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Hae?"

"Hah?" Donghae sebagai tester anggur mengerti maksud Sungmin hanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Tequila, Gin dan Red wine... Aku monster! Aku mau yang lain!"

Sungmin merebut gelas Kyuhyun.

[Flashback End]

"Donghae hyung, kau merahasiakannya bukan? Tentang perasaanmu pada Sungmin hyung..." Hyukjae berusaha untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengungkap semuanya. Ingin sekali menangis jika mengetahui semua kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada Donghae berakhir sia-sia. Saat Sungmin meninggal, saat itu juga Hyukjae tahu Donghae telah berkhianat. Sedari tadi ia hanya berpura-pura tegar.

"Kau bicara apa?" Walau gugup Donghae, masih berharap pembicaraan mereka tak mengarah pada mengungkap ciumannya dengan Sungmin di dapur tadi.

"Tak ada soba di Red Wine dan Salty Dog yang diminum Sungmin. Itu berarti Sungmin menelan soba sebelum meminumnya. Dengan kata lain, dapat kita simpulkan itu terjadi ketika dia bilang dia akan pergi ke toilet dan ketika dia kembali. Yang waktunya bertepatan ketika Donghae hyung mengatakan akan membuat wine dan cocktail. Itu berarti ada kesempatan untuk Donghae hyung memberikan soba ke Sungmin, pada akhirnya kaulah satu satunya yang bisa memberikannya pada Sungmin." Dengan panjang lebar Kyuhyun menjelaskan analisisnya, sedang dua orang detective disana hanya dapat melongo.

"Tunggu dulu... Jika aku memaksa dia, dia akan mengamuk." Donghae mencoba membela diri.

"Tentu saja kau melakukannya dengan tanpa kekerasan. Aku yakin Sungmin dan kau setuju dengan ini, benarkan Hyukjae hyung?" Semua orang disana menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mampu menatap Donghae sendu. Ekspresi apalagi yang bisa ia tunjukkan, bahkan menangis pun tak mampu. Berakting tak tahu apa-apa? Lupakan! Hyukjae sudah berniat mengakhiri ini semua. Biarlah semua terungkap.

"Hyukjae hyung sudah menyadari hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Donghae hyung dengan Sungmin. Ketika Hyukjae hyung di dapur, ia membuang sansho ke tempat sampah kemudian menggantinya dengan bubuk soba. Dan kemudian seolah-olah menambahkan sansho ke mangkuk kari dan memakannya yang sebenarnya itu adalah soba. Saat itu juga Hyukjae hyung berniat berciuman dengan Donghae hyung, tapi aku datang dan ciuman itu pun gagal." Hyukjae tersenyum dengan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Penjelasan Kyuhyun semuanya adalah kebenaran.

"Hyukjae? Donghae mengguncang bahu Hyukjae sambil menatap matanya.

"Hyukjae, kenapa?" Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum miris

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa? Meskipun aku percaya padamu, kenapa kau berciuman dengan Sungmin?" Jatuh sudah air mata itu, ia tak kuat lagi menahannya. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan lagi adalah kenyataan ia tak mampu membuang cintanya pada Donghae walau semua ini terjadi.

"Donghae, Hyukjae dan Sungmin berciuman? Aku masih kurang mengerti. Bagaimana bisa seseorang meninggal karena sebuah ciuman" Ryeowook baru membuka mulut setelah terdiam mengikuti alur penyelidikan.

"Ketika seseorang berniat membunuh, mereka bisa membunuh dengan ciuman. Hyukjae hyung berciuman dengan Donghae hyung setelah memakan kari yang tercampur soba. Pada saat itulah soba menempel pada bibir Donghae hyung, besar kemungkinan tercampur oleh salivanya. Kemudian Donghae hyung yang tak tahu soba menempel pada bibirnya, memberikannya pada Sungmin melalui ciuman pula." Donghae hanya mampu menunduk penuh penyesalan. Ia tak menyangka ciuman yang ia berikan pada Sungmin berakhir petaka seperti ini.

"Tapi ciuman kesetiaan itu... Bukankah kau menggagalkan ciuman antara Hyukjae dan Donghae saat di dapur?" Ryewook kembali berbicara.

"Ciuman merupakan bagian penting dari pernikahan, bukan? Kau ingat setelah mereka mengucap janji suci, mereka berciuman. Berarti ini semua sudah Hyukjae hyung rencanakan. Mianhae hyung... Kau boleh membenciku, aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae erat, ia merasa bersalah sudah mengungkap kebenarannya. Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah. Sudah konsekuensinya melakukan hal ini.

"Tunggu dulu, bukan berarti Hyukjae yang melakukannya. Bisa jadi itu sudah ada disana sejak semula!" Donghae tak terima dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae, terlebih pada pelukan erat Kyuhyun pada istrinya.

"AKULAH YANG MEMASUKKANNYA!"

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan dengan pembelaan Donghae. Ia muak, walau ia masih mencintai namja itu tapi ia benci kemunafikan Donghae. Baginya Donghae hanya pura-pura peduli padanya. Baginya yang Donghae pedulikan hanya Sungmin. Dengan satu ciuman saja sudah mampu menghilangkan kepercayaannya pada Donghae. Dengan satu ciuman saja sudah mampu menghancurkan pernikahan yang baru beberapa menit terlaksana. Semua ini hanya karena satu ciuman.

"Jika kau dan Sungmin tidak berselingkuh ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kau tahu saat aku melempar pisau ke pistol Siwon tadi? Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu Hae, aku ingin melenyapkan kalian berdua! Hiks... Bahkan aku sudah memperingatkan dua kali. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika kalian berselingkuh, kau ingat kartu ucapan tanpa nama? Itu juga aku! Sungmin hiks.. tak akan mati jika saja.."

Hyukjae tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis. Tak benar saat ia mengatakan Ingin membunuh Donghae, ia hanya berkata seperti itu agar Donghae membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, ia merasa sudah tak pantas untuk Donghae. Ia adalah pembunuh, ia ingin menghilang dari kehidupan Donghae. Hyukjae menyerahkan kedua lengannya kepada Heechul untuk menerima borgol, entah berapa tahun ia akan mendekam di penjara ia sudah tak peduli.

Donghae tak mampu mencegah semuanya, ia hanya mampu terpaku menatap Hyukjae yang di gandeng Heechul menuju kantor polisi. Hatinya sakit, ia tak pernah berselingkuh. Ciuman itu bukan keinginannya. Ini semua salahnya, andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu, ia lebih memilih tak mengetahui pernyataan langsung dari Sungmin yang ternyata 'tidak sedang mengandung anaknya' ia bahagia saat mengetahui hal itu tapi jika berakhir seperti ini ia menyesal untuk mengetahuinya. Ia lebih memilih tak pernah mendapat kejelasan kehamilan itu dari pada membuat Hyukjae mendekam di penjara.

[Flashback]

"Ini yang terakhir jawab dengan jujur! Apa kau hamil anakku?" Donghae yang sudah selesai membuat beberapa wine di dapur, mencengkeram kuat bahu Sungmin.

"Ohh... Kau benar-benar penasaran ya? Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau menciumku." Sungmin benar-benar licik.

"Tak ada cara lainkah? Kau tahu aku tak ingin mengkhianati Hyukjae! Seingatku aku tak pernah sekalipun menidurimu!" Donghae ingin menolak tapi ia penasaran dengan faktanya.

"Yakin sekali? Hanya cium aku!"

CUUUPP~

"Hahaha Aku tak sedang hamil, Lee Donghae. Mudah mendapatkan ciumanmu ternyata. Apa kau mencintaiku? Kau tahu aku suka sweet wine? Berikan aku itu ya, aku tak mau red wine. Jika kau mencintaiku berikan aku sweet wine."

[Flashback End]

Dan akhirnya Donghae hanya memberi Sungmin Red Wine, itu berarti Donghae hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Andai Hyukjae tahu Donghae tak pernah mengkhianatinya, apa ia menyesal melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan pada Sungmin.

Polisi membawa Hyukjae dan Siwon ke penjara. Analisis Kyuhyun memang sudah terbukti benar, namun mereka belum membaca hasil resmi dari penelitian forensik. Jika kematian Sungmin memang karena soba, maka Hyukjae akan menjalani masa tahanan selama lima belas tahun. Tapi jika bukan karena soba melainkan reaksi obat anti hipertensi maka hukumannya mungkin bisa lebih ringan.

"Aku tak tega juga menahan Hyukjae-ssi, kenapa acara pernikahan mereka berakhir seperti ini. Padahal aku rasa mereka memiliki cinta yang besar kepada satu sama lain. Hyung, kau tahu campuran apa yang ada pada Cocktail Salty Dog?" Heechul bertanya pada Jung Soo yang lebih mengerti soal minuman.

"Kurasa Vodka dengan jus grapefruit ehh, tunggu dulu... Bukankah campuran zat itu berbahaya jika diminum bersamaan dengan beberapa obat?" Jung Soo benar, kandungan pada Salty Dog dapat berbahaya pada orang yang mengkonsumsi obat seperti penurun tekanan darah. Dan Sungmin juga mengkonsumsi obat anti hipertensi.

"Apa Sungmin sendiri yang memilih meminum Salty Dog? Ini bisa jadi kasus bunuh diri jadi cepat ambil hasil tes resmi dari rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

Jeruji besi yang dingin mengurung pria cantik. Wajahnya lusuh, pucat pasi. Penderitaan seakan tak ada habisnya. Mungkin tubuh lelahnya sudah memberontak kali ini.

"Hoeekk.. Hoek ugh... Kenapa aku merasa mual sekali. Mungkin karena terlalu stres. Hiks Hae... Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu? Kenapa aku mencintai si brengsek sepertimu anghh hoeekk ughh appo..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Masih banyak yang belum terungkap. Ini belum selesai, kisah hidup Hyukjae dan Donghae masih panjang. Biarlah Hyukjae sedikit menebus dosanya dan Donghae dengan penderitaannya kehilangan ini terinspirasi dari Detective Conan Live Action. Chapter depan mungkin berisi usaha Donghae mendapatkan maaf dari Hyukjae.

Silahkan review, tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian. Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bashing.

Thanks yang sudah setia menyempatkan review.

Sherlyxiu


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

KISS

Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast: Kim Heechul, Park Jung Soo

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

 _The day when we carry out the wedding is the happiest day in our lives, but it's not true for me..._

 _When a kiss ruin everything if my heart can still be ordered back?_

 _If I could hate you I'll do, but I can't..._

 _What should I do?_

~Sherlyxiu24~

Setelah pengungkapan analisis Kyuhyun selesai dan Hyukjae mengakui perbuatannya, detective Kim Heechul dan Park jung Soo membawa Hyukjae dan juga siwon untuk ditahan. Hati Donghae serasa diremat-remat melihat Hyukjae digandeng dua detective tersebut untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tak pernah percaya Hyukjae melakukan ini. Apa mungkin pernikahannya berakhir seperti ini, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ia ingin segera terbangun.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf padamu! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, kau sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini Lee Donghae. Hyukjae hyung tak bersalah, ia hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kesetiaanmu." Kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bersimpuh meratapi kepergian Hyukjae.

' _Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Hyukjae...'_

.

.

Namja manis berdiam diri meringkuk dalam sel yang dingin, wajah pucatnya tertepa angin malam. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, tak ada kehangatan lain yang senantiasa menghangatkannya seperti malam-malam lalu. Kenangan indah serta belaian hangat sosok tampan yang ia puja masih tersisa di memorrynya. Lee Hyukjae istri sah Lee Donghae, entah bagaimana mengekspresikan keadaannya saat ini. Pucat, rambut acak-acakan dengan jejak air mata di pipi tirusnya. Empat hari sudah ia menginap di tempat nista ini. Yang ia rasakan adalah dingin, kesepian, penyesalan dan tentunya ia sangat merindukan Donghae. Ia memang menyesal telah membunuh Sungmin, penyesalan itu menjadi bertambah kadarnya saat ia ditampar kenyataan telah membunuh janin Sungmin juga -yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada-. Ia tak menyangka setan apa yang telah merasukinya hingga ia tega merencanakan niat jahatnya itu. Hyukjae memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ia sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini hiks... Arghhhh kenapa aku bodoh!" Teriak Hyukjae membangunkan penghuni sel sebelah.

"YA! Jika kau tak menutup mulutmu aku akan membunuhmu, sialan!"

Namja berbadan besar itu salah satu yang ditakuti diantara penghuni sel lainnya, beruntung Hyukjae tak satu sel dengan namja bernama Kangin itu. Hyukjae sempat berfikir, lebih baik ia dimasukkan ke sel yang sama dengan Kangin lalu ia membuat salah padanya dan dibunuhnya saja dari pada ia hidup penuh penyesalan seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak beberapa hari lalu Hyukjae merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia sering kali merasa mual jika mencium bau aneh, tubuhnya lemas dan pusing. Ia juga beberapa kali menginginkan sesuatu yang asam. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sangat ingin makan mangga muda. Andai saja ia sedang bersama Donghae sudah pasti Donghae akan segera mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Lupakan, Donghae tak ada disini dan ia tak ingin menyebut nama Donghae lagi.

"Shhh... Aish kau mencampurkan semua sambal cabainya ya, Heechul-ah?" Terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruang jaga, ada detective Jung Soo dan Heechul yang entah sedang apa berada disana. Mendengar kata cabai, Hyukjae jadi ingin makan yang pedas-pedas.

"Pedas sekali ya? Berikan padaku saja jika tak suka..." Heechul menyahuti cuek.

Hyukjae berdiri sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat mereka sedang makan apa, tubuhnya yang tak begitu tinggi membuat ia tetap tak kelihatan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jeruji besi dan batu dibawahnya bergantian.

TENG TENG

"Siapa itu? Jung Soo hyung lihatlah..." Heechul yang kurang ajar memerintah Jung Soo.

"Kau Hyukjae-ssi? Ada apa?" Jung Soo bertanya lembut sambil memandang prihatin pada Hyukjae yang tampak kurus dan pucat. Andai ia dapat membantunya ia sangat ingin berbuat sesuatu pada namja yang tampak sedang terpuruk itu.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Hyukjae sopan, dan hanya ditanggapi gelengan Jung Soo sembari tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae.

"Ehmm... Maaf sebelumnya aku tak sengaja ehh..itu, aku mendengar kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang pedas. Aku, aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri maaf Jung Soo-ssi bolehkah aku mencicipinya? Aku tak tahu, tapi aku sangat ingin yang pedas-pedas." Hyukjae menunduk karena malu.

"Kau tak perlu malu begitu Hyukjae-ssi. Sebentar, aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian Jung Soo kembali bersama Heechul dengan semangkuk ramen pedas yang tadi dimasaknya. Hyukjae berbinar melihatnya, aroma pedas ramen itu membuatnya ingin segera melahapnya. Padahal ia tak pernah suka makanan pedas. Jung Soo membuka pintu besi berkarat itu lebar, ia mempersilahkan Hyukjae keluar. Ia tahu makan dengan duduk dibawah tidak akan nyaman.

"Keluarlah Hyukjae-ssi, kita makan di meja sana. Tidak akan nyaman jika kau makan dibawah." Jung Soo memang detective yang baik dan bersifat keibuan.

"Tapi...apa Jung Soo hyung tak takut aku akan kabur?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata bulat polosnya yang membuat dua orang disana menyunggingkan senyuman. Mereka berdua tak pernah menduga makhluk sepolos Hyukjae akan melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan. Apa Hyukjae sepolos ini juga saat berhadapan dengan keka- suaminya? Kalian tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Kami percaya padamu, manis. Sini sini duduklah, cepat makan ini enak." Heechul menarik lengan Hyukjae gemas. Mereka makan dengan sesekali berdesis karena pedas dan panasnya ramen itu.

"Apa kau sangat lapar?"

"Hmm" Hyukjae hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Pemandangan ini dinilai imut oleh kedua orang di hadapan Hyukjae itu.

"Aku dengar kemarin kau muntah-muntah. Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jung Soo mengelus sayang rambut Hyukjae yang mulai lusuh tak terawat.

"Dan hari ini kau ingin makan makanan pedas, seperti sedang hamil saja."

Hyukjae langsung terbatuk saat mendengar Heechul berkata 'hamil' apa mungkin itu terjadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir gejalanya memang mirip seperti orang hamil. Jung Soo langsung menyerahkan segelas air, ia tak tega melihat mata Hyukjae berembun. Pasti sakit tersedak makanan pedas dan panas.

"Gwaenchana? Ugh pasti sakit sekali ya..." Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa nyaman walau sedang dalam masa tahanan. Orang-orang di tempat ini sangat baik padanya , memperlakukannya seperti ratu. Dan entah mengapa ia jadi suka bermanja-manja pada Heechul dan Jung Soo. Hyukjae memang butuh seseorang yang hadir didekatnya untuk menjaganya, karena sudah tak ada Donghae yang selalu ia butuhkan. Hyukjae jadi tersentuh dengan perlakuan baik mereka, ia mengingat kasih sayang mendiang ibunya dulu. Sedangkan ayahnya? Ia menganggap tak memiliki sosok ayah sejak lahir, ayahnya sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak Hyukjae belum lahir.

 _Suatu kenangan pahit terjadi di masa lalu, sesuatu yang menyisakan luka namun berujung manis._

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya tenang menjadi geger saat ditemukannya Hyukjae dalam sel sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di sela-sela kakinya. Mereka yang panik, segera melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit, takut terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu tahanan mereka yang manis itu. Kali ini hanya Heechul yang sedang bertugas karena Jung Soo sedang ditugaskan ke luar kota. Dua jam berlalu, dokter keluar dari UGD menghampiri Heechul orang yang lumayan dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, dokter?"

"Dia mengalami pendarahan, untung saja janin dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja tapi jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi. Kandungannya cukup lemah, jadi sebaiknya Tuan Lee menjaga pola makan. Jangan biarkan dia makan makanan terlalu pedas, itu yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Selain itu Tuan Lee tidak boleh terlalu stres, itu bisa berdampak buruk padanya."

Dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar membuat Heechul melongo kaget, jadi benar dugaannya kemarin. Pantas saja Hyukjae mengalami tanda-tanda kehamilan, ternyata memang benar istri Donghae itu sedang mengandung. Heechul berfikir akan lebih baik jika suami Hyukjae tahu, mungkin saja ini bisa sedikit meringankan beban Hyukjae serta dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

CKLEK

"Hyung..." Hyukjae sudah sadar dan langsung memanggil Heechul saat detective cantik itu baru saja memasuki ruang rawatnya. Hyukjae memang sudah dekat dengan Heechul, walau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ia sudah menganggap Heechul saudaranya sendiri.

"Hyuk, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku punya berita baik untukmu." Heechul langsung saja duduk di tempat tidur Hyukjae.

"Kabar baik? Apa aku akan segera bebas?"

"Bukan." Hyukjae yang tadi berbinar kini kembali merengut kecewa.

"Kau hamil Hyukjae... Astaga pantas saja kemarin kau ingin makan pedas, ternyata kau sedang ngidam dan kau merasa mual kan belakangan ini?" Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Hyukjae yang hanya terdiam. Hyukjae senang, sangat senang malah. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang yang seperti ini ia tidak siap. Ia sudah bertekad akan segera menceraikan Donghae. Ia sangat merasa bersalah telah membunuh Sungmin dan janinnya. Hyukjae tak bisa hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, ia merasa dirinya adalah penjahat yang tak layak bahagia. Melihat Hyukjae yang malah tampak sedih setelah mendengar berita bahagia itu, Heechul mengelus surai blonde Hyukjae. Ia tahu keadaan Hyukjae seperti apa. Tapi apapun alasannya, bagi Heechul namja manis itu layak untuk bahagia.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Hyuk, aku akan memberitahu Donghae. Ia pasti senang istrinya ternyata sedang mengandung. Kau tak akan menanggungnya sendiri."

"JANGAN! Maaf hyung..." Hyukjae melirihkan kembali suaranya.

"Kumohon jangan beritahu Donghae, aku tak ingin dia tahu tentang kehamilanku. Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku..aku akan menceraikan Donghae." Suaranya menjadi parau saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Mungkin ini terbaik untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa memberi tahu Donghae. Bagaimana ia berharap Donghae akan menerima anak ini, jika ia saja sudah melenyapkan anak Donghae bersama Sungmin begitulah isi fikiran Hyukjae.

"Tapi dia ayahnya dia berhak tahu, Hyuk! Kau tak boleh egois seperti ini. Jangan jadikan masa lalu sebagai ancaman kebahagiaan kalian." Heechul menasehati Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae yang keras kepala. Makhluk manis itu menggeleng kuat, ia tetap tak ingin Donghae tahu.

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksamu. Tapi ijinkan aku menyuruh Donghae kesini, kau pasti merindukannya kan?" Hyukjae mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ini kesempatannya untuk membicarakan soal perceraiannya dengan Donghae walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia memang sangat merindukan Donghae.

.

.

Beberapa hari tanpa Hyukjae di sisi Donghae sungguh terasa kosong. Donghae sama hancurnya seperti Hyukjae. Keadaan memaksa mereka mengalami perpisahan pahit. Donghae sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya. Entah mengapa sedari tadi pikirannya tak tenang. Ia sangat merindukan Hyukjae tapi ia tak siap untuk menemuinya di kantor polisi. Ia tahu Hyukjae pasti sedang membencinya saat ini. Sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa hari lalu ia ingin mengunjungi Hyukjae, ia ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Pria tampan itu ingin Hyukjae tahu sebenarnya apa alasan terjadinya ciuman antara ia dan sungmin. Ia ingin Hyukjae tahu sebenarnya Sungmin tak sedang hamil, Sungmin hanya menggunakan cara licik dan membohongi Donghae.

Saat sedang sibuk memikirkan Hyukjae tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae bergetar.

"Ya aku Lee Dongh- Mwo!" Donghae membelalakan matanya saat orang diseberang sana memberi tahunya Hyukjae sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan, lampu merah pun ia terobos demi cepat sampai. Apalagi ini, baru saja perasaannya belum sembuh dari kekacauan dan sekarang lebih kacau lagi saat tahu Hyukjae sakit. Dan yang membuat Donghae mengebut seperti orang kesetanan adalah Kim Heechul, si detective sialan nan centil itu berkata Hyukjae sedang sekarat. Katanya jika Donghae terlambat Donghae tak akan melihat Hyukjae hidup-hidup.

BRAKK

"Hoshhh hosshh..." Nafas Donghae pendek-pendek karena saking tegangnya. Ia berlari dari pintu rumah sakit sampai ruang rawat Hyukjae, bahkan air mata sudah berceceran di pipi namja tampan itu. Bagaimana tidak kacau saat memikirkan orang terkasih sedang sekarat. Tapi apa yang didapatinya ketika baru membuka pintu ruang rawat Hyukjae? Hyukjae sedang duduk bersandar dengan bantal mengganjal kepalanya dan Heechul sedang menyuapi buah apel ke mulut istrinya itu.

"Wow, kau cepat juga Lee Donghae hanya tujuh menit dari waktu aku menghubungimu." Heechul berdecak kagum, aslinya ia berjoget-joget dalam hati sudah berhasil mengerjai Lee kaya raya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang sekarat, Hyuk?" Dengan bodohnya Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae yang jelas-jelas sedang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Jadi kau tak akan kesini jika aku tak sekarat? Ah, maksudku eh..sudahlah masuklah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Tadinya Hyukjae kesal dan ingin marah melihat ekspresi Donghae yang tampak kesal sudah dikerjai Heechul. Tapi ia sadar ia tak berhak marah toh Donghae akan segera ia lepaskan setelah ini. Heechul keluar dari sana setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hyukjae. Suasana hening, mendadak mereka berdua menjadi canggung setelah bertemu kembali sejak hari pernikahan itu.

"Hyukjae, aku mohon maafkan aku..." Donghae membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu..." Hyukjae memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Donghae. Ia tak bisa terus dibayangi rasa bersalah jika mempertahankan Donghae walau sebenarnya hatinya perih, ia tak ingin berpisah dari namja itu. Hanya Donghae yang mampu membuat Hyukjae jatuh sedalam-dalamnya akan cinta. Tapi untuk apa dipertahankan jika nyatanya Donghae malah mengkhianatinya.

"Aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Biarkan aku dulu yang mengatakannya! Aku.. " Hyukjae menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai..." Bagai disambar petir tubuh Donghae mendadak kaku, apa dia tak salah dengar? Apa sedangkal itu cinta Hyukjae padanya hingga Hyukjae membuat keputusan seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan sudi bercerai denganmu!"

"Sudi atau tidak kita akan tetap bercerai!" Hyukjae membalas tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Apa alasanmu ingin bercerai? Aku tak peduli kau sudah membunuh siapa, kau tetap istriku kau akan tetap menjadi Hyukjaeku! Demi Tuhan aku tak akan sudi melepasmu."

Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, diperhatikannya wajah itu. Tampak pucat, bibir yang biasanya semerah cerry itu sedikit memucat dan tubuh Hyukjae semakin kurus. Donghae sangat merindukan istri manisnya ini, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah menceraikan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang merindukan sentuhan halus Donghae terhanyut dalam kenyamanan hingga ia lupa niatnya menceraikan suaminya itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibir yang sama sama haus sentuhan itu bertemu. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa rindu lewat sebuah ciuman. Lama dengan ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang luar biasa nikmat hingga akhirnya Hyukjae tersadar tak seharusnya ia seperti ini, menikmati hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Donghae. Hyukjae melepas paksa ciuman panjang itu, namja manis itu mendorong dada Donghae kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tak berhak menciumku. Aku tetap ingin bercerai! Kau ingin tahu alasanku? ALASANKU ADALAH AKU SUDAH TAK MENCINTAIMU! Jangan temui aku lagi sampai sidang perceraian kita nanti."

Alasan bodoh. Hyukjae pikir Donghae akan percaya? Hell, Donghae tak bodoh untuk percaya begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka bersama hingga alasan konyol seperti itu bisa dipercaya. Donghae tahu sebesar apa cinta Hyukjae padanya, terlalu percaya diri? Tentu saja tidak, semua yang telah mereka lewati tak akan mengikis cinta mereka.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae hingga terlentang di ranjang rumah sakit lalu menindihnya. Jangan! Jangan seperti waktu itu, Hyukjae teringat kejadian manis dulu saat mereka melakukan hal nista di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Entah pikiran Hyukjae yang kelewat mesum atau memang Donghae yang mesum, posisi mereka sangatlah intim. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat menikmati hembusan nafas Donghae. Donghae membelai wajah halus milik istrinya itu. Jelas terlihat Hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut itu. Donghae melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher putih Hyukjae, menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menghisapnya. Donghae mencoba merangsang tubuh Hyukjae dan terbukti Hyukjae menikmatinya hingga mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Lihat, kau masih mendesah setelah kau bilang tak mencintaiku lagi..." Donghae berbisik dengan nada rendah nan sexy. Hyukjae malu sekali dibuatnya hingga wajahnya memerah, Hyukjae bisa berkata tak mencintai Donghae lagi tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong dengan sentuhan Donghae.

"Brengsek kau!" Hyukjae membuang muka tak ingin memandang Donghae.

"Kau pasti bisa bebas, sayang. Aku akan membayar mahal jaksa agar kau bisa dinyatakan tak bersalah."

"Kau memang kaya Lee Donghae, tapi aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau gunakan cara licik seperti itu! Lebih baik selamanya aku dipenjara dari pada bebas karena uangmu!" Hyukjae memandang Donghae muak ia benci Donghae yang kaya, ia benci semua harta donghae, ia tak suka semua itu.

"Maaf Hyuk, aku harus apa? Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Kau malu punya istri seorang tahanan? Maka cepat ceraikan aku! Dan sekarang cepat pergi dari sini atau aku berteriak agar mereka mengusirmu."

Donghae tahu, Hyukjae memang keras kepala. Percuma membujuk Hyukjae sekarang, lebih baik ia lakukan itu perlahan suatu saat nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang ia pikirkan saja bagaimana cara membebaskan istri manisnya itu. Donghae beranjak pergi, sebelumnya ia menatap Hyukjae yang hanya melengoskan kepalanya. Saat Donghae membuka pintu untuk keluar seseorang buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tembok. Tampaknya orang itu adalah Yesung, saudara angkat Hyukjae yang sangat dibenci Donghae. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi Yesung menguping pembicaraan suami istri itu.

' _Kau bisa andalkan aku Hyukkie, untuk urusan membebaskanmu saja suamimu itu tak becus, cih!'_

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, dokumen resmi dari tim forensik penyelidik kematian Sungmin sudah keluar. Mereka segera mengirimnya ke kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul.

"Ini hasil resmi dari forensik? Apa datanya sudah akurat?" Jung Soo bertanya pada Heechul yang menerima langsung dari tim forensik.

"Bisa dipastikan begitu. Aku sudah tak sabar dengan hasil aslinya." Heechul segera membuka dokumen tersebut.

Mereka membaca dengan seksama kata demi kata. Betapa leganya saat hasil tersebut menuliskan 95% kematian Lee Sungmin disebabkan oleh reaksi kandungan yang terdapat pada cocktail Salty Dog dengan obat anti hipertensi yang dikonsumsi Sungmin dengan dosis tinggi. Hanya 5% kemungkinan keracunan atau alergi soba karena soba yang masuk ke tubuh korban tidak lebih dari 1 miligram.

"Arghhh akhirnya... Hahaha aku senang sekali hyung, ternyata Cho Kyuhyun itu memang hanya detective gadungan. Dia sok tau sekali, analisisnya ternyata tidak akurat. Aku hampir dipermalukan sebagai detective olehnya. Kita harus menemuinya untuk mengumpatinya sudah membuat Hyukjae menjadi pelaku seperti ini." Heechul berjingkrak-jingrak senang.

"Aku lebih senang karena masa hukuman Hyukjae bisa berkurang..." Jung Soo bersyukur.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka lebih memilih memanggil Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae mengunjungi kantor polisi untuk membicarakan kabar gembira ini. Donghae sangat bersyukur dengan kenyataan ini, kemungkinan hukuman Hyukjae hanya tinggal lima tahun penjara saja.

"Aku ingin menemui Hyukjaeku..." Donghae begitu berbinar.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjenguknya silahkan lewat sini." Jung Soo mengantar Donghae ke ruang besuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang berdebat sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Dia memang namja perebut ternyata..." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

[Flashback]

" _Kau disini ternyata... Cha, minumlah. Aku tak tahu seleramu tapi kurasa Salty Dog tak buruk..." Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu. Ia menyerahkan koktail jenis Salty Dog kepada namja cantik itu._

" _Maaf aku tak suka... Aku tak suka diberi sesuatu secara 'cuma-cuma' karena itu bukanlah aku. Aku suka mengambil, mengambil sendiri dari seseorang..." Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin. Apanya yang tak suka? Repot sekali tinggal minum saja. Lalu Sungmin berdiri mengambil Red wine._

[Flashback End]

' _Jadi ini alasanmu menolak Salty Dog pemberianku dulu, dan kau malah merebut Salty Dog milikku di pernikahan mereka. Kau ingin merebut cinta Donghae tapi kau tak mampu dan berakhir memilih merebut Salty Dog milikku untuk mengakhiri hidupmu.'_

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berbicara lewat sambungan telepon. Walau saling bertatap muka namun Donghae tak bisa menyentuh istrinya secara langsung. Salahkan kaca penyekat kedua ruangan mereka itu hingga membuat mereka hanya mampu bertemu pandang. Aturan di kantor polisi pusat memang seperti itu, ruang besuk disekat oleh kaca dan komunikasi melalui sambungan telepon.

"Hyuk, aku merindukanmu... Kau sudah dengar, kan? Sungmin tak mati karenamu jadi berhenti merasa bersalah" Donghae menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca, ia ingin sekali menyentuh Hyukjae. Pria itu mengutuk kaca penyekat di depannya. Kalau saja tak ingat ini kantor polisi ia sudah menghancurkan kaca itu.

"Tetap saja aku berencana membunuhnya." Hanya nada datar yang keluar dari mulut manis Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sangat senang Sungmin tak mati karena dirinya, tapi percuma saja. Ia tetap salah sudah berencana mencelakai Sungmin.

"Aku tak peduli, Hyuk. Sungmin memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini jadi jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Jaga kesehatanmu, hanya lima tahun Hyuk kumohon bertahanlah." Donghae berusaha meyakinkan istrinya, memberinya kekuatan.

"Jangan bicarakan hal tak berguna, kita akan segera bercerai. Sudah pergi sana!" Hyukjae langsung menutup sambungannya. Donghae tetap tak mau pergi ia ingin menemani Hyukjae disini. Ia bisa mengerti Hyukjae yang masih marah padanya. Ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Hyukjae akan cintanya.

"Jam besuk sudah habis, silahkan keluar."

"Tidak, aku ingin disini." Donghae duduk di bawah tanpa alas bersandar pada kaca sembari menengok ke dalam sana. Ia bisa melihat Hyukjae duduk meringkuk di dalam sel. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa menderitanya Hyukjae selama ini di dalam sana. Tak adil bukan, jika ia tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam rumah beralaskan kasur mewah. Donghae baru sadar kemewahan yang ia miliki seakan tak ada artinya tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya.

"Bagaimana ini Hyung, dia tak mau keluar. Apa kita seret saja dia keluar?" Heechul berdiskusi dengan Jung Soo. Wajah Jung Soo terlihat iba.

"Aku tak tega Heechul-ah biarlah untuk malam ini dia disini."

Berkat kebaikan Jung Soo, Donghae diperbolehkan tinggal disitu untuk satu malam saja. Bisa Hyukjae lihat, Donghae duduk merendahkan image pengusahanya. CEO muda itu duduk di bawah tanpa alas dan bersandar seperti itu demi dirinya. Hyukjae tak mampu lagi menatap Donghae, air mata lolos begitu saja. Mungkin efek kondisinya yang sedang mengandung, ia berubah menjadi pria cengeng tak seperti dulu. Demi Tuhan Hyukjae dibuat dilema. Mengapa Donghae berbuat seperti ini untuknya. Kalau Donghae benar-benar mencintainya seperti ini, mengapa Donghae menghamili Sungmin dan menciumnya di hari pernikahan mereka. Hyukjae bingung harus seperti apa memperlakukan Donghae, ia ingin menjauh tapi disaat menjauh ia malah semakin merindukan dan mencintainya.

' _Apa aku bodoh jika masih mencintaimu Hae...'_

.

.

.

Yesung yang bertekat membebaskan hyukjae secepatnya dari penjara menyusun rencana baru. Ia mengumpulkan peralatan khusus yang dibelinya dengan mahal. Ingat, latar belakangnya adalah seorang mafia. Jadi tak perlu susah payah untuk mendapatkan benda benda terlarang itu. Pistol jenis FN-FNP45 , bahan merakit bom, magnet elektrik khusus untuk membuka pintu yang menggunakan sistem password, dan peralatan canggih lainnya.

' _Aku akan segera membebaskanmu Hyukkieku, setelah itu kita bisa hidup bersama...'_

.

.

.

TBC

Apakah chapter ini aneh? Oke Yesung mulai bertindak. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah memiliki cara untuk membebaskan Hyukjae. Hanya saja Yesung terlalu kreatif sehingga dengan santainya dia membeli bom dan lain sebagainya XD. Donghae saya siksa dulu ya, biar Yesung beraksi dulu. Donghae belum tahu Hyuk hamil, bagaimanakah reaksinya nanti jika tahu? Apa Hyuk sempat memberitahu Donghae nantinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung? Oke tunggu next chap. Review untuk next ^^

Thanks untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Sherlyxiu


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

KISS

Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast: Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Semalaman Donghae tidak bisa tidur. Nyamuk berlomba-lomba bernyanyi di telinganya, dinginnya lantai membuatnya tak nyaman untuk memejamkan mata. Bagaimana dengan Hyukjae yang sudah beberapa hari menginap disini, pasti istrinya itu sangat menderita.

"Hoek..."

Donghae langsung terbangun ketika melihat dari balik kaca istrinya sedang muntah. Dengan panik Donghae meraba-raba kaca dan berteriak pada penjaga lapas agar melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Begitu pintu kaca itu terbuka, Donghae langsung saja menerobos masuk. Jeruji besi itu pun mereka buka untuk memastikan keadaan Hyukjae.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"..." Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia tak mau melihat wajah suaminya itu. Hatinya menjerit 'Aku sakit Hae. Di dalam sini, ini ada anakmu.' Sungguh miris hati Hyukjae, disaat hamil begini malah ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya tak mengetahuinya. Hyukjae meremat perut yang masih rata itu sambil berlinang air mata. Andai saja ini semua tak pernah terjadi, ia tak perlu menutupi kehamilannya dan langsung memberi tahu suaminya itu. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terjadi, kebodohannya merusak segalanya.

"Kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit sepertinya istriku sedang kesakitan, kumohon..." Donghae memohon dengan mata berkaca. Ia tak sanggup melihat istri yang dicintainya jadi seperti ini. Ia merasa menjadi suami yang tak berguna saat ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Donghae membayar mahal jaksa untuk menutup kasus ini. Tapi jika Hyukjae tahu, Hyukjae akan semakin marah dan membenci Donghae karena Hyukjae tak ingin bebas berkat uang suaminya itu.

"Kau sakit apa sebenarnya, Hyukkie?" Donghae mencoba menyentuh Hyukjae namun tangannya ditepis begitu saja.

"Ini kan gejala wajar bagi orang yang sedang ha-"

"Hyukjae hanya masuk angin." Sahut Heechul cepat sebelum penjaga lapas keceplosan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Heechul hyung, aku ingin orang itu keluar dari sini. Aku baik-baik saja." Hyukjae sudah merasa baikan dan mungkin lebih baik Donghae tidak disini. Hyukjae tahu Donghae lelah sudah semalaman berada disini menemaninya.

"Kau dengar, kan? Lebih baik kau pulang dulu, kau bisa kembali nanti." Donghae mengangguk pasrah. Semalam ia sudah memaksa untuk tinggal disini dan sekarang ia harus pulang.

"Kumohon, pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu tolong hubungi aku."

"Pasti" Jawab Heechul singkat dan Donghae beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Baru saja sampai rumah, Donghae sudah kedatangan tamu. Segera saja sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya saat bertemu pandang dengan tamu yang datang.

' _Orang tua Lee Sungmin.'_

"Maaf pagi-pagi mengganggu, boleh kami masuk?" Tanya ibu Sungmin dengan sopan. Dengan canggung Donghae mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kau suami Lee Hyukjae, kan?" Donghae mengangguk masih dengan kecanggungan. Kali ini ada rasa gelisah dalam dirinya. Ia takut mereka salah paham mengenai hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kesini adalah ingin membicarakan tentang kasus kematian Sungmin yang melibatkan Hyukjae, istrimu."

Seketika Donghae menegang, ia takut orang tua Sungmin akan mempersulit proses persidangan nanti. Orang tua mana yang akan senang jika pembunuh anaknya bebas dengan mudah. Donghae rasa orang tua Sungmin sudah tahu mengenai keringanan masa tahanan Hyukjae.

"Sebagai suaminya, aku mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Kumohon maafkanlah istriku. Jangan menyulitkan proses persidangan nanti." Donghae berlutut di bawah kaki kedua orang tua Sungmin. Biarlah harga dirinya hilang tak tersisa. Jika ini demi Hyukjae, Donghae rela.

"Bangunlah Donghae-ssi, sepertinya kau salah paham dengan maksud kami." Ibu Sungmin menarik bahu Donghae untuk bangun. Bukan ini maksud mereka datang kesini.

"Kami bukan bermaksud mempersulit kebebasan Hyukjae. Malah sebaliknya, kami kesini untuk mencabut tuntutan pada Hyukjae atas kasus kematian Sungmin." Donghae masih bingung dengan maksud kedua orang tua Sungmin, bagaimana bisa mereka mencabut tuntutannya. Apa mereka memiliki maksud lain yang tersembunyi?

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa kami malah mencabut tuntutannya, kan? Sepertinya kau harus tahu sesuatu, nak." Wanita paruh baya itu melirik suaminya kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Perlu kau ketahui nak, sebenarnya aku adalah ayah kandung Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae membelalakan matanya. Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa ayah Sungmin juga merupakan ayah Hyukjae. Hyukjae bilang ia tak pernah mengenal sosok ayah sejak ia terlahir di dunia. Apa benar pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah ayah kandung Hyukjae.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud anda ahjussi."

"Ini memang sedikit memalukan, aku sudah berdosa pada Hyukjae dan ibunya. Aku meninggalkan ibu Hyukjae saat Hyukjae masih dalam kandungan." Ayah Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menyesali perbuatannya.

"Bukan salahmu, ini semua salahku. Aku yang menyuruhmu menikahiku walau kutahu kau sudah beristri." Ibu Sungmin merasa berdosa setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan ini. Ia merasa ia adalah perusak kebahagiaan keluarga Hyukjae. Jadi Ayah Hyukjae meninggalkan ibu Hyukjae demi menikahi ibu Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin bukan anak kandung pria ini, karena menurut tanggal lahir Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun dari Hyukjae.

"Saat itu Sungmin masih berumur satu setengah tahun. Aku yang memiliki anak tanpa seorang suami begitu iri melihat ibu Hyukjae yang hidup bahagia memiliki suami yang sangat menyayanginya. Aku bersandiwara menyebrang tanpa hati-hati ke depan mobil ayah Hyukjae, itulah awal pertemuan kami hingga aku berhasil merebut ayah kandung Hyukjae menjadi suamiku dan ayah Sungmin."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya geram mendengar cerita mereka, perbuatan mereka terkutuk sekali. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya ditinggal suami ketika masih dalam keadaan mengandung. Jika saja tak ingat niat baik mereka yang ingin mencabut tuntutan pada Hyukjae, sudah ia hajar ahjussi di depannya ini.

"Hell, bahkan sejak lahir Sungmin sudah merebut semua kebahagiaan Hyukjae." Donghae menyampaikan ketidaksukaan sikap Sungmin. Senyum sinis ia perlihatkan pada kedua orang di depannya.

"Maka dari itu atas semua kesalahan kami, kami mohon biarkan kami menebus semua dosa kami dengan membebaskan Hyukjae dari penjara." Tampak raut wajah bersalah pada kedua orang itu. Donghae rasa mereka sungguh-sungguh ingin menebus dosa-dosa mereka pada Hyukjae dan ibunya.

"Baiklah, bebaskan Hyukjae. Biarkan dia bahagia, kurasa dia juga merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Ahjussi bisa menemuinya nanti."

Donghae merasa lega, ternyata Tuhan membuka jalan untuk membebaskan Hyukjae. Ia sangat bersyukur Hyukjae akan segera bebas dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Tunggu dulu, apa Hyukjae bisa memaafkannya? Bukankah kemarin Hyukjae minta cerai. Donghae harus menelan ludah pahit mengingat tuntutan cerai dari Hyukjae. Sampai mati pun ia tak akan sudi bercerai. Ia harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang dari kantor, Donghae menyempatkan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes DNA yang beberapa waktu lalu ia selidiki. Terlalu fokus dengan kejadian yang menimpa Hyukjae, ia jadi lupa dengan kecurigaannya pada Yesung.

Orang itu berbahaya bagi Donghae. Jika kecurigaannya benar, maka ia harus segera menangkapnya. Di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi Donghae menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia berharap hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa membaik jika ia bisa menemukan dalang dari pelaku penembakan Hyukjae waktu itu. Dulu ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun, ia akan membuktikan ia tak bersalah.

"Kumohon Kyu, untuk kali ini saja." Donghae sedang berbicara lewat telepon. Ia harus meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang kepercayaan terhadapnya.

"..."

"Kau temui aku di Kwanghye Hospital, aku sedang menuju laboratorium untuk mengambil hasil tes DNA."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju untuk menemui Donghae kembali.

.

Seorang petugas laboraturium menyerahkan amplop berisi hasil tes DNA yang diminta Donghae. Donghae tak langsung membukanya, ia ingin membuka saat ada Kyuhyun saja. Lama menunggu di bangku depan ruang laboratorium, akhirnya Kyuhyun terlihat menghampirinya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tegang, dengan keringat mengaliri pelipinya.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain? Aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku selama di lorong sepi tadi." Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal, pasalnya ia sedikit berlari kesini. Sejak memasuki koridor rumah sakit ia merasa diperhatikan seseorang.

"Hmm? Siapa? Baiklah kita ke caffe saja."

' _Malam ini juga aku harus berhasil, Hyukkie. Jika tidak, aku sudah tak punya waktu. Mereka sudah menyelidikiku ternyata.'_

.

.

.

Yesung dengan segala pakaian hitamnya sudah bersiap dengan pistol FN-FNP45 beserta peredamnya. Pertama ia mengendap-endap dari pintu belakang lapas, beruntung hanya ada dua penjaga disana. Tunggu, ada seekor anjing yang cukup ganas disana. Ia mengeluarkan segumpal daging yang sudah bercampur racun, lalu melemparkannya kearah anjing tersebut. Sekitar dua menit, anjing itu terkapar tak bernyawa. Kali ini ia bergerak cepat dan menyerang kedua penjaga di bagian luar. Namja dengan mata tajam itu tampak tak kewalahan menghadapi dua orang yang tubuhnya dua kali lipat tubuhnya. Gerakan Yesung begitu licin dan cerdik. Saat musuh lengah, langsung saja ia tembakkan peluru tepat pada jantung salah satu penjaga. Ketepatannya akurat 95% tanpa ada suara bising karena pistol yang ia bawa dilengkapi dengan peredamnya. Hampir saja penjaga lain yang tersisa itu berteriak, Yesung dengan cepat menendang lehernya hingga terdengar bunyi 'KRAAK' dan leher itu patah seketika.

"Cih, otot saja yang dipelihara. Otak tidak!"

Tak perlu susah payah saat membuka pintu depan, karena kunci ada pada salah satu mayat yang baru saja ia habisi. Sebelum membuka kunci itu Yesung memasang masker khususnya untuk menghindari gas beracun yang ia bawa. Ia yakin di dalam sana ada lebih dari lima orang petugas. Jika mengatasinya satu persatu akan membuang waktu dan menimbulkan keributan. Yesung harus bergerak cepat karena waktu Yesung tinggal sedikit sebelum kejahatannya terbongkar. Gas karbon monoksida yang ia bawa langsung saja ia lempar begitu pintu berhasil ia buka. Gas itu mengakibatkan beberapa petugas langsung pingsan, tapi masih ada satu orang tersisa.

"Merepotkan saja!"

Dengan cekatan Yesung menarik pelatuknya tapi pria yang ada dihadapannya ini cukup licin, pria itu menendang pistol Yesung hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Pistol Glock sudah bertengger indah di kepala Yesung. Tak ada rasa gentar dalam diri Yesung. Kali ini Yesung ingin menguji seberapa hebatnya orang yang sedang ia hadapi ini.

"Wow, kau lumayan juga. Apa kau mau bergabung denganku? Tidakkah kau rugi jika seumur hidup hanya menjadi polisi? Berapa memangnya gajimu? Dengan kemampuanmu yang lumayan kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang jika ikut denganku..." Dapat Yesung lihat orang dihadapannya ini sedang berfikir, inilah trik Yesung dalam melemahkan mental musuhnya saat dirinya terjepit. Saat orang itu lengah karena pemikirannya, Yesung menarik lengan yang sedang menodongnya itu lalu memelintirnya kearah kepala orang itu sendiri. Posisi pistol itu beralih ke kepala polisi itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Yesung tersenyum angelic sebelum menarik pelatuknya dan-

DOORRR!

"Yah, kau malah bunuh diri hahaha... Dasar mata duitan!"

Pintu besi di depannya menggunakan sistem password dengan medan magnet di dalamnya. Yesung bergegas mengeluarkan magnet elektrik berbentuk lipatan-lipatan dari balik jaketnya, ia harus cepat karena suara tembakan tadi pasti mengundang polisi-polisi lain datang kesini. Direkatkannya magnet itu perlahan lalu ia buka dengan mudah pintu itu, ia merunduk untuk masuk tanpa menyentuh magnetnya yang menjadi penghubung kedua bilik pintu. Untung saja ruang besuk kosong. Saat ini Yesung dapat melihat Hyukjae dari balik kaca sedang bersandar di tembok dalam jeruji besi.

"Hyukkie, kau pasti menderita di dalam sana."

Diliriknya Kursi besi di sudut ruangan.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Ini kaca yang kedap suara, pasti ketebalannya diatas rata-rata. Kursi itu tak akan mempan untuk menghancurkannya." Mata indah itu mulai menelusuri sudut ruangan.

Ada Tongkat besi di antara almari dan rak buku, sepertinya cukup keras dan mampu menghancurkan kaca itu. Dengan keras Yesung menghantamkan besi itu dan kaca tebal itu pecah berkeping keping. Suara keras tadi mampu membuat Hyukjae dan penghuni lapas lain terkejut. Yesung hanya acuh dengan keterkejutan mereka dan segera mencari kunci jeruji besi yang dihuni Hyukjae.

"Nomor 401. Oh ayolah tak ada waktu, yang mana kuncinya."

Diurutkannya nomor-nomor pada kunci yang tertata rapi.

"Ah, ketemu."

Dengan sedikit gugup Yesung membuka kancingan jeruji itu. Di luar sana sudah terdengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekat.

"Sial, mereka datang!"

"Yesung hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyukjae takut dengan orang ini, Yesung yang saat ini di depannya bukan seperti Yesung yang ia kenal. Pintu berhasil terbuka, tanpa banyak bicara kakak angkat Hyukjae itu membungkam mulut Hyukjae dengan sapu tangan yang mengandung Kloroform dan seketika Hyukjae pun pingsan.

Digendongnya tubuh Hyukjae untuk keluar dari sini dengan sedikit berlari. Tapi sial saat akan mencapai pintu terakhir, Detective Kim Heechul datang dan langsung menyerangnya. Dengan beban berat tubuh Hyukjae, Yesung sedikit keteteran melawan Heechul. Tak ada cara lain, sebelum ia tertangkap ia harus segera melenyapkan Heechul.

Ditendangnya kepala Heechul hingga jatuh terlentang dan satu tembakan akurat berhasil melenyapkan Detective yang sudah dianggap Hyung bagi Hyukjae itu. Jika Hyukjae tahu Heechul terbunuh oleh Yesung pasti Hyukjae akan sangat kecewa padanya.

Segerombol polisi datang untuk mengejar Yesung yang akan melangah kabur. Tidak sia-sia ia membawa peledak berbahaya yang bisa langsung meledak saat terkena benturan atau dilempar. Dengan cepat Yesung melempar peledak itu sambil menjauh secepat mungkin dan Secepat kilat semua hancur terkena ledakan.

"Haaahh, good bye..." Yesung menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya kemudian menyeringai bagai iblis.

.

.

.

Dengan hati berdebar Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di caffe membuka amplop berisi hasil DNA yang mereka selidiki. Dibacanya kata perkata hasil tersebut.

"99% hasil kedua sample adalah positive sama." Seketika perasaan Donghae menjadi tak enak, ternyata benar Yesunglah dalang dari semua ini.

"Kau benar, hyung. Kau tak bersalah."

Saat itu Hyukjae yang bekerja sama dengan Donghae mengambil potongan kuku Yesung untuk di tes DNA dengan sample darah yang berada di kemeja Kyuhyun. Dan hasil menunjukkan keakuratan DNA itu adalah sama.

"Perasaanku tak enak Kyu, dia pasti sedang berbuat sesuatu. Aku ingin segera menemui Hyukjae." Mereka bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi untuk memastikan Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

.

.

Suasana kacau terjadi di sekitar kantor polisi pusat, beberapa bangunan hancur karena ledakan bom. Isak tangis beberapa keluarga korban meninggal mewarnai proses evakuasi dan penyelamatan korban luka. Malam itu mungkin akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi beberapa orang yang secara langsung menyaksikan kejadian tragis pengeboman lapas. Beruntung masih banyak penghuni lapas yang selamat sehingga bisa dimintai keterangan. Donghae dan Kyuhyun terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Apa yang telah terjadi disini, ada apa dengan kantor polisi ini. Detective Jung Soo yang sedang membantu proses evakuasi dicegat oleh Donghae.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Ada yang sengaja menyusup kemudian menyerang kepolisian pusat. Bagian belakang lapas sengaja diledakkan hingga beberapa orang meninggal."

"MWO? Bagaimana dengan tahanan di dalam? Apa ruang tahanan juga terkena ledakan?" Donghae sudah kalut saat ini, apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja di dalam.

"Bagian ruang tahanan tidak terkena ledakan, tapi..." Jung Soo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Hyukjae menghilang."

Donghae langsung jatuh terduduk, di saat semua penderitaan akan segera berakhir mengapa muncul penderitaan yang baru. Hampir saja ia bisa bersama Hyukjae kembali, tapi mengapa mereka harus terpisah lagi bahkan kali ini Donghae tak tahu Hyukjae berada dimana. Saat Donghae akan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, kenapa ia seakan tak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Donghae seakan dibuat gila karena hal ini, sesulit inikah untuk hidup bersama Hyukjae.

"Tenanglah Donghae-ssi, ada salah satu penghuni lapas yang melihat wajah pelaku."

"Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih bisa berfikir jernih segera ambil tindakan.

.

.

"Iya, dia menghancurkan kaca itu lalu membawa Hyukjae kabur. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara ledakan." Salah satu saksi menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri orangnya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, sementara Donghae sudah yakin ini adalah perbuatan bajingan kepala besar itu.

"Tak begitu tinggi, matanya panjang dan tajam, kulitnya putih hanya itu yang ku ketahui."

"Apa dia orangnya?" Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Yesung.

"Iya, benar dia!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia bersumpah tak akan melepas bajingan keparat itu.

"Siapa dia, Donghae-ssi?" Jung Soo bertanya.

"Dia adalah kakak angkat Hyukjae, dan baru saja kami menemukan bukti bahwa dia adalah orang yang pernah mencelakai Hyukjae." Kyuhyun mewakili Donghae untuk menjawab karena Donghae sudah tersulut emosi

"Astaga gawat, padahal Hyukjae sedang ha-"

"Hyung, kau mau kemana!" Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae yang sudah berlari kearah mobilnya.

.

.

Sudah Dua minggu mereka mencari Yesung di seluruh Korea, tapi tak juga ditemukan. Kalau sudah begini mereka yakin Yesung membawa Hyukjae ke luar negeri. Donghae sudah seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia tak tahu Hyukjae hidup atau mati. Sudah mereka selidiki pula daftar nama penumpang pesawat yang ke luar negeri, tak ditemukan juga nama Yesung dan Hyukjae. Pasti bajingan itu sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya dengan persiapan matang.

.

Di sebuah atap gedung perusahaan, tampak seorang namja berpakaian rapi sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas. Wajah tampannya tertepa angin malam. Dipandanginya cincin titanium yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Kenangan manis saat bersama namja manis yang ia cinta terus terlintas di memorynya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup yang hampa tanpa kehadiran istrinya itu. Lelehan air mata terhapus begitu saja oleh hembusan angin malam. Mungkin ini akhir dari penderitaanya. Ia akan mengakhiri sakit ini bersama berakhirnya seluruh hidupnya. Dilepasnya cincin itu kemudian dibiarkan terjatuh di bawah kakinya. Ia berbalik memandang ke bawah, mungkin tubuhnya akan langsung remuk setelah menyentuh tanah namun ia tak peduli lagi. Kehidupannya sudah pergi bersama namja manis yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Saranghae Hyukkie..."

GREEP

BRUUK

"KAU GILA LEE DONGHAE!"

"BAGIAN MANA YANG KAU SEBUT GILA SAAT ISTRIMU HILANG DAN HIDUPKU TAK ADA ARTINYA LAGI!"

BUGHH

Tinju dilayangkan ke wajah Donghae. Beruntung Cho Kyuhyun datang saat Donghae sudah akan melompat dari gedung itu. Jika saja Kyuhyun terlambat satu menit saja mungkin sekarang tubuh Donghae sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sadarlah bodoh! Ini lihat!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan daftar penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan ke London. Disana penumpang dengan nama Kim Jong Hoon dan Kim Eunhyuk ditandai dengan stabilo berwarna kuning.

"Kim Jong Hoon..."

"Kau pasti tak asing dengan nama ini, kan? Aku mendapat informasi dari teman SMP Hyukjae jika nama asli Yesung saat sebelum dipungut ibu Hyukjae adalah Kim Jong Hoon."

"Lalu Kim Eunhyuk?" Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun menanti jawaban.

"Kemungkinan itu adalah nama Hyukjae yang dipalsukan. Saat aku ke bandara, staf disana bilang salah satu passport yang pemiliknya bernama Kim Eunhyuk adalah palsu. Mereka mengaku salah satu petugas disana dibayar mahal untuk hal ini."

"Siapkan tiket keberangkatan kita ke London sekarang juga." Donghae memerintah dengan nada datar seorang pemimpin. Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir. Tadi saja sok ingin bunuh diri. Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun, mungkin sudah hilang nyawa CEO Lee itu.

"Akhirnya Lee Donghae kembali. Lenyapkan Lee Donghae yang lemah! Kau harus bangkit demi Hyukjae hyung. Aku percaya Hyukjae hyung masih hidup."

.

.

.

Gedung tinggi dengan arsitektur khas Eropa mengurung sosok cantik milik Lee Donghae. Hyukjae sedang duduk termenung di kamar mewah sebuah apartemen yang di sewa Yesung di London. Ia hanya bisa menatap salju berjatuhan lewat kaca jendala di apartemen itu. Ia merindukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sudah tiga minggu lebih ia dikurung disini bersama hyung angkatnya itu. Ia tak diperbolehkan keluar meski sekalipun dari apartemen.

Cklek

"Makanlah dulu, sayang. Kau sudah dua hari tidak makan."

PRAAANG

Dengan sengaja Hyukjae mendorong keras piring yang ada di tangan Yesung. Yang ia inginkan bukan makan, ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Hyukjae sebenarnya menyesal waktu itu menolak tawaran Donghae untuk dibebaskan dengan membayar mahal jaksa. Bodoh sekali ia menolak dan malah minta cerai dari Donghae. Nyatanya dalam tiga minggu tak bertemu, ia sudah sangat merindukannya setengah mati.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HYUKJAE!" Yesung sangat marah pada Hyukjae yang tak pernah menghargai semua usahanya. Ia sudah mati matian membebaskan Hyukjae dari penjara, tapi Hyukjae malah membencinya. Tak sedikitpun tampak dari diri Hyukjae untuk menghargai usaha Yesung.

"Aku tak butuh makan, hyung. Lepaskan aku! Apa bedanya dipenjara dengan disini? Ini sama saja!"

PLAAKK

"Kau tahu seberapa sulitnya aku berjuang untuk membebaskanmu? Bahkan aku harus menewaskan banyak orang!" Hyukjae terbelalak, ia sangat takut sekarang. Yesung yang ia kenal sudah berubah menjadi bajingan yang bisa membunuh siapa saja. Sorot mata itu begitu tajam memicing sempurna.

"KAU BAJINGAN!"

PLAAKK

Lagi tamparan itu dilayangkan ke tempat yang sama hingga sudut bibir Hyukjae mengalirkan darah segar.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku menjadi bajingan? HA? AYAH SUAMIMU ITU! Bajingan itu yang sudah berusaha melenyapkanku. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kaulah yang ingin dilenyapkannya Hyukjae." Hyukjae terperanjat mendengarnya. Apa benar ayah Donghae melakukannya. Tapi Donghae tak bersalah, ayahnyalah yang bersalah.

"Aku berkorban hanya demi dirimu. Tak adakah sedikit saja rasa pengertianmu untukku setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu?" Lanjut Yesung. Pandangan itu kembali melunak. Ia hanya ingin Hyukjae sadar, bukan dirinya yang brengsek. Keluarga Donghaelah yang lebih brengsek.

"Aku tak peduli! Selama bukan Donghae yang melakukannya." Yesung sungguh geram pada namja manis itu. Mata yang semula melembut kini kian kembali terbakar emosi. Dipandanginya dada Hyukjae yang sedikit terekspos karena bajunya sedikit longgar. Tulang selangka Hyukjae yang menonjol dan putihnya kulit itu membangkitkan birahi Yesung. Padahal selama tiga minggu Yesung tak pernah ada niat menyentuh Hyukjae. Yesung mulai mendekat ke arah Hyukjae lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga berbaring di ranjang. Ditindihnya tubuh langsing itu, walaupun Hyukjae sudah meronta dan memukul mukul dada Yesung. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan milik Yesung sudah menegang di balik celananya. Ia bersumpah lebih baik mati dari pada disentuh orang selain Donghae. Yesung mendaratkan lidahnya di leher Hyukjae dan menggigitnya keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kebiruan. Tangan Yesung meraba paha dalam Hyukjae hingga ke selangkangannya berniat membuka pengait celana yang Hyukjae kenakan.

' _Hae tolong aku...'_

Hyukjae meraba sekitar ranjangnya, matanya menemukan sebotol gelas wine dan langsung menggapainya. Tidak terlalu keras, Hyukjae memukulkan benda itu ke kepala Yesung dan ia berhasil lepas. Merasa ada kesempatan, Hyukjae langsung menyambar kunci apartemen di atas meja beserta uang pondsterling yang ia tak tahu jumlahnya dan segera kabur. Dengan tangan bergetar Hyukjae memencet berulang-ulang tombol lift yang pintunya tak juga menutup.

"Ayolah kumohon!"

Pintu lift tertutup. Tanpa disadari, sesungguhnya penghuni lift sebelah adalah suaminya yang sedang menuju apartemennya tadi. Donghae yang sudah berada di London mendapat informasi tempat Yesung dan Hyukjae. Ia dan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menuju apartemen itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggeledah apartemen itu dan tak ada seorangpun disana, tapi kamarnya acak-acakan serta ada pecahan botol. Donghae semakin khawatir saat melihat ada darah berceceran di lantai.

"Bagaimana ini Kyu... Hyuk..." Donghae tak bisa tenang saat ini, pikirannya sudah kemana mana. Kyuhyun keluar dan bertanya pada petugas kebersihan yang sedang lewat.

"Do you know where is they go?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menunjuk pintu kamar apartemen.

"Pretty faced man ran and turn right, and then another man chased him..."

"What time?"

"Five minutes ago."

.

.

"Hae angkatlah, jebal hiks..." Hyukjae sedang mati-matian menahan tangis di dalam box telepon umum sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya yang menggenggam ganggang telepon gemetaran, ia takut sekali Yesung menemukannya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru arah, berharap matanya menemukan Hyukjae. Ia memutuskan berpencar dari Kyuhyun, tak lama setelah berpencar ponselnya berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengangkatnya, tapi nomor yang menghubunginya bukan kode nomor Korea.

"Yeob-"

Tuuut tuuut

Baru saja terdengar suara suaminya namun sambungannya terputus.

"SIALAN! Donghae ini aku istrimu, kenapa kau tutup teleponnya."

BRAKK

Hyukjae membanting telepon itu lalu berlari pergi sebelum Yesung menemukannya.

.

"Ah batraiku habis, tapi siapa yang menghubungiku? Ini bukan nomor telepon Korea."

Donghae kembali fokus mencari Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae berlari semakin kencang dengan ketakutan yang menderanya hingga-

BRUUUKKK

DEGGG

Ia menabrak seseorang, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Tes...

Air mata itu jatuh juga

Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hola guys, apa ini lama? Maaf baru sempat update. Saya yakin chapter ini terlalu mendrama kkkk'. Hayo siapa itu yang bertabrakan sama Hyuk, apakah Yesung? Donghae? Kyuhyun? Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Chapter depan ending. Jika suka dan ingin lanjut, silahkan review ya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review.

Sherlyxiu


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

KISS

Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast: Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Crime, Romance, Hurt

Rate: M

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, NC

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

"Ah batraiku habis, tapi siapa yang menghubungiku? Ini bukan nomor telepon Korea."

Donghae kembali fokus mencari Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae berlari semakin kencang dengan ketakutan yang menderanya hingga-

BRUUUKKK

DEGGG

Ia menabrak seseorang, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Tes...

Air mata itu jatuh juga. Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa..."

-Chapter 10-

BRUUK

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, Hae?" Dengan isak tangis, Hyukjae memeluk erat Donghae, suaminya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Donghae di tempat ini, mungkin Tuhan mendengar doanya hingga memberi jalan untuknya.

BUG

BUG

"Kau jahat hiks... kenapa kau tutup teleponnya tadi? Itu aku, Hae. Aku sedang dikejar Yesung hyung. Dia benar-benar bajingan sakit.. dia ma-" Donghae membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, pukulan ringan di dadanya pun berhenti. Bibir yang menyatu itu saling melumat dalam, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang kian membuncah. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, keduanya melepas ciuman panas itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Apa kau terluka? Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama berminggu-minggu kehilanganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihatmu lagi, Hyuk." Donghae memberondong Hyukjae tanpa jeda. Mereka kembali berpelukan seperti orang gila, saling mendekap erat di bawah guyuran salju. Samua orang memandang mereka haru, sampai-sampai beberapa orang merekam sweet moment mereka.

Sweet moment yang selama ini mereka impikan tak berjalan mulus saat namja berkepala besar bernama Yesung datang mendekat. Bajingan sakit yang disebut-sebut Hyukjae tadi menatap nyalang ke arah mereka. Sakit, kesal, cemburu dan iri melihat Hyukjae memeluk erat Donghae bahkan setelah dirinya menceritakan masalalu kelam tentang keluarga Donghae. Yesung membawa pistolnya dan hendak menembak Donghae, beruntung Donghae sempat menghindar. Saat ini Donghae tak membawa senjata apapun, jalan satu satunya adalah menghindar dan lari. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, kali ini ia tak akan melepas tangan itu lagi.

"Hae, jangan menyeretku seperti ini!" Hyukjae memeluk _protective_ perut datarnya.

"Jika tidak cepat kita akan celaka. Sial! Dia cepat sekali."

Terlalu ramai jika ia meneruskan berlari ke arah di depan sana, akan lebih mudah bagi Yesung menangkap mereka. Donghae menarik Hyukjae kearah tangga sebuah gedung dan terus naik sambil berlari. Di belakang sana Yesung terus mengejar dan semakin dekat saja, membuat Hyukjae semakin takut. Setidaknya rasa takut ini tak seberapa karena disampingnya saat ini ada Donghae.

"Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu, bodoh! Tadi itu aku yang menelpon, aku hampir mati dikejar orang gila itu."

"Ponselku kehabisan batrai."

"Bodoh! Lain kali jangan bawa ponsel jika kau tak mau mengisi dayanya!" Masih sempat sempatnya Hyukjae mengumpati suaminya itu.

"Hae! Bagaimana ini dia semakin dekat, kenapa kau tak lawan dia saja? Apa kau takut padanya?"

"Aishh sayang, aku tak membawa senjata. Dia itu tenaganya seperti setan, kau mau aku mati konyol dibunuh olehnya?" Hyukjae menggeleng sambil terus menapaki tangga dengan tangan mendekap erat perutnya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau pernah berkelahi dengannya?" Hyukjae masih terus saja bertanya. Sifat cerewetnya kambuh disaat yang tak tepat.

"Nanti kuceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan, jadi kita harus selamat." Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Donghae melembut.

' _Aku juga, Hae. Ada satu hadiah besar yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.'_

Tak terasa mereka sudah menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Terus menerus berlari mereka malah sampai di atap gedung. Yesung sudah berada di depan mata saat ini dan menodongkan pistol tepat pada kepala Donghae.

"Kemarilah, sayang... Atau kutembak suamimu ini!" Hyukjae bingung harus berbuat apa, ia merutuki kebodohan Donghae yang tidak bisa melawan Yesung. Tidak, ia tak boleh membiarkan Donghae mati. Baru saja ia bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan suaminya dan sekarang maut sudah akan memisahkan mereka. Hyukjae bersumpah tak akan rela.

"Berani kau menembaknya, aku akan membunuhmu YESUNG!"

"YA! Ada apa dengan panggilanmu itu padaku? AKU HYUNGMU!" Yesung semakin menekan kepala Donghae dengan pistolnya.

"KAU SETAN, KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU!" Hyukjae balas berteriak.

Bentakkan Hyukjae semakin membuat Yesung marah. Secepat kilat Yesung menarik lengan Hyukjae, pistol yang tadinya ditodongkan ke kepala Donghae beralih ke kepala Hyukjae. Di depan matanya Hyukjae yang ia sayangi lebih membela Donghae yang menurutnya lelaki brengsek, ini sungguh sungguh menyakiti Yesung. Bagi Yesung Donghae dan ayahnya adalah manusia paling bajingan di dunia.

"Mendekatlah jika kau ingin Hyukjae mati sekarang juga!" Yesung menyeringai senang melihat Donghae tak berani berkutik. Jika Hyukjaenya tak bisa mencintainya, maka tak ada yang boleh mendapat cinta Hyukjae. Yesung melangkah mundur dengan Hyukjae di pelukannya hingga sampai pada pembatas atap. Donghae mencari kesempatan untuk menarik Hyukjae kembali. Ia tak boleh gegabah atau peluru Yesung akan tersemat di kepala Hyukjae.

' _SHIT! Dimana Kyuhyun'_

Donghae menelan ludah, Yesung dan Hyukjae sudah menempel pada pembatas yang terlihat rapuh.

' _Hae, aku tak ingin mati sekarang. Berbuatlah sesuatu, bodoh!'_

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau pasti sedang ketakutan, bukan? Kau akan melihat tubuh istri manismu ini hancur berkeping keping di depan matamu." Yesung tertawa senang, tawa yang sebenarnya adalah tangisan tak terungkap. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini, tak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memiliki hati Hyukjae membuatnya frustasi. Donghae maju selangkah, ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Hyukjae dalam bahaya ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kumohon lepaskan istriku, kau boleh membunuhku asal kau melepaskan Hyukjae."

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Yesung mencengkeram leher Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae berontak dan saat itulah pagar itu terputus. Tubuh mereka berdua melayang di udara.

ARGHHHH-

GREEB

Donghae memegang erat kedua tangan itu, Donghae serasa tak mampu menahan beban keduanya. Tangan Hyukjae yang licin perlahan merosot dari pegangan Donghae. Pikiran Hyukjae sudah kalut. Apakah ia harus mati sekarang? Ia belum mengatakan pada Donghae soal anak yang sedang dikandungnya, ia tak ingin seperti ini. Sedangan Yesung menunduk miris sekaligus malu, tak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti ini. Jika Hyukjae tak bisa mencintainya seharusnya ia tak memaksakan kehendaknya. Kesakitan yang bersarang dalam hatinya, rasa iri, rasa benci semua itu ia ingin mengakhirinya disini.

"Kau harus hidup, Hyukkie..." Hyukjae menoleh ke sampingnya, ditatapnya Yesung yang mengalirkan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

"Mianhae, saranghae..." Yesung melepas genggaman tangan Donghae padanya, Hyukjae tercekat menyaksikan di depan matanya tubuh Yesung terjatuh dari gedung itu begitupun dengan Donghae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat tubuh itu menyentuh tanah, ia tak sanggup melihat langsung saat-saat terakhir hyungnya itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae sampai atas. Begitu berhasil selamat, Hyukjae langsung memeluk Donghae dan menangis pilu di dada suaminya itu. Donghae tahu perasaan Hyukjae sekarang, walau bagaimanapun Yesung adalah hyung yang sangat disayangi Hyukjae. Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Hyukjae masih menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukannya.

' _Mianhae, saranghae...'_

Kalimat terakhir Yesung membuat luka baru di hatinya. Seharusnya ia paham akan perasaan Yesung. Perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, kalau saja Hyukjae sedikit peka akan semua itu, mungkin Yesung tak akan sehancur ini.

"Menangislah, sayang. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

"Kau tak tahu Hae hiks... Kau tak tahu. Kau suamiku, kau jiwaku. Tapi disisi lain dia orang yang sangat kusayangi." Tangis Hyukjae makin kencang hingga nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Shhhhuttt sayang, sudah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Lupakan hari ini, anggap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk." Diangkatnya wajah manis Hyukjae yang pucat dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah. Dikecupnya bibir kissable yang terbuka itu hingga tangisannya mereda.

' _Maafkan aku yang tak mampu menyelamatkannya.'_

Sebenarnya Donghae tak ingin ini terjadi, tapi Yesung sendiri yang memilih menyerah untuk bertahan.

"Aku takut hiks... Aku takut, Hae. Aku takut tak semp... hiks-"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan bicara dulu." Pelukan hangat Donghae membawa ketenangan untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae melepas pelukan itu kemudian memandang Donghae malu-malu.

"Hae, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia penasaran dan baru sekarang sempat menanyakannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, sayang." Hyukjae cemberut lucu padahal tadi ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan sekarang ekspresinya itu begitu menggemaskan hingga membuat Donghae tak tahan untuk memeluknya lagi kali ini lebih erat. Sungguh moodswing.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"Ahhh! Hae, jangan kencang-kencang..." Donghae langsung melepas pelukannya, ia panik saat Hyukjae seperti kesakitan.

"Apa kau terluka, Hyuk? Katakan padaku!" Hyukjae menggeleng sambil tersipu, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Bukan itu, Hae..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku... Disini, ada baby kita." Hyukjae makin merona saat mengatakannya, ia menunduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Akhirnya ia mengatakan juga kepada Donghae. Jika dulu ia tak ingin mengatakannya karena ia penyebab kematian Sungmin, sekarang ia tak perlu bimbang lagi. Kejadian tadi saat nyawanya terancam membuatnya takut jika ia pergi dari dunia ini dan Donghae belum tahu ia hamil ia pasti akan sangat menyesal. Donghae masih memandang Hyukjae tak percaya, ia akan menjadi seorang ayah? Apa ia tak salah dengar.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Hyuk..."

"Aku hamil, Hae. Sudah dua bulan. Tentu saja ini anakmu, aku mati-matian menjaga kehormatanku demi kau. Aku tak bisa disentuh pria la-"

Hyukjae berhenti berbicara ketika bibirnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang suaminya. Pelukan hangat dan lembut itu yang selama ini ia rindukan, aroma manly tubuh Donghae membuatnya bahagia hingga tak terasa kristal bening menuruni pipinya. Ini Donghaenya, kekasihnya, suami yang sangat dicintainya. Apapun yang terjadi Hyukjae tak akan melepas pria ini lagi, sudah cukup penderitaan saat ia tak bersama Donghae.

"Aku pun begitu, sayang. Hanya kau..." Hyukjae melepas pelukan Donghae dan menatapnya bingung, walau bagaimanapun Donghae pernah menghamili Sungmin tapi mengapa sekarang Donghae bilang hanya dirinya.

"Sungmin?"

Akhirnya nama itu terucap kembali dari bibir Hyukjae setelah sekian lama Hyukjae tak ingin menyebutnya.

"Sebenarnya inilah yang ingin kukatakan selama ini, sayang. Kau sudah salah paham. Kau tahu kenapa aku menciumnya saat itu?" Hyukjae merengut mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, rasanya ingin sekali menguliti Donghae hidup-hidup.

"Dengarkan dulu, sayang." Donghae memegang pipi Hyukjae yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Waktu itu aku begitu penasaran saat Sungmin bilang hamil anakku padahal kami tak pernah berbuat apa-apa. Aku ingin tau jawabannya dan ia bilang akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya jika aku menciumnya. Dan setelahnya dia ternyata bilang tidak sedang hamil, aku begitu bahagia saat itu. Tapi ternyata ciuman itulah yang membuat kita seperti ini. Maafkan aku, sayang..."

"Jadi Sungmin tidak hamil?" Donghae mengangguk. Ternyata namja itu tidak hamil anak Donghae. Hyukjae berjoget-joget dalam hati, sungguh ini hal paling membahagiakan setelah tahu ternyata Sungmin tidak hamil. Ia kira Donghae sudah mengkhianatinya, tapi tunggu dulu kenapa Donghae penasaran jika ia tak pernah tidur dengan Sungmin kenapa ia harus takut.

"KAU PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN SUNGMIN?"

"Tidak sayang, aku.. aku kira aku mabuk saat itu dan aku yakin tak pernah tidur dengannya. Aku berani bersumpah, aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Maafkan aku sebelumnya, jujur aku pernah dekat dengannya. Tapi aku sadar cintaku hanya untukmu. Dan saat itulah aku berniat menikahimu. Jika aku mencintainya, mungkin kita tak akan menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang."

Hyukjae berfikir persetan soal Sungmin toh orangnya sudah meninggal yang penting sekarang Donghae sudah bersamanya but wait, bukankah masa tahanannya kurang lima tahun lagi.

"I iya Hae, tapi soal tawaranmu waktu itu... Emm kau punya banyak uang kan? Aku kan masih ditahan kurang lima tahun. Aku tak ingin kembali dipenjara, aku ingin hidup bersamamu." Hyukjae merajuk sambil menarik-narik kemeja Donghae imut. Andai ini bukan tempat terbuka ia sudah menerkam istrinya itu.

"Hahaha kau tak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku tak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk membebaskanmu. Kurasa kau harus tahu sesuatu, Hyuk. Begini..."

Donghae pun menceritakan soal ayah kandung Hyukjae dan tuntutan itu sudah di cabut. Hyukjae sempat kecewa pada ayah kandungnya, tapi mendengar dari penjelasan Donghae akhirnya ia bisa memaafkannya. Untuk apa menyimpan dendam toh semuanya telah berlalu.

"Ahhh~ akhirnya aku bebas, Hae... AKU BEBAS!"

Donghae bahagia melihat istrinya yang berteriak senang, terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Betapa lengkapnya kebahagiaannya saat ini, diciumnya sayang kening Hyukjae lama hingga tak sadar Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya.

"Oh Kyu, kemarilah kau mau kemana?" Hyukjae menegur Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Aku akan pulang, aku sudah tahu kronologisnya. Polisi sedang membawa jasad Yesung ke rumah sakit untuk otopsi. Biar aku yang mengurus pemakamannya nanti di Seoul, kalian tinggalah dulu disini. Hitung-hitung sebagai bulan madu kalian yang tertunda." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang bahagia itu. Walau ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hyukjae, bukankah akan lebih indah jika Hyukjae bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

' _Biar kusimpan perasaan ini hingga habis terkikis dengan sendirinya, hyung.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

London masih ramai walau hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Salju yang bertaburan mempertebal lapisan yang sudah ada di atap-atap bangunan kota ini. Kamar hotel tempat Donghae dan Hyukjae menginap berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan indah bangunan Big Ben. Hyukjae benar-benar senang, dulu ia pernah merengek pada Donghae untuk liburan ke London.

"Kau senang, sayang?"

"Umm... Tentu, kau tahu kan Hae aku sangat ingin liburan ke London. Aku ingin ke Baker Street, Hyde Park, Dartmoor wah.. itu tempat-tempat Holmes berpetualang dengan kasus kasusnya..." Hyukjae senang sekali menceritakan tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Ngomong-ngomong Hyukjae adalah penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes, jadi tak heran ia begitu senang berada di London.

"Hyukjae..."

"Humm?"

"Kau penggemarnya Holmes, kan?"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau merencanakan kasus-kasus yang sudah kita lewati seperti yang ada di novel Sherlock Holmes?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang entah terlintas darimana. Donghae masih menunggu jawaban Hyukjae sambil naik ke atas ranjang hotel bersprei putih bersih.

"Apa kau masih waras? Aku hampir mati berkali-kali dan kau bilang aku merencanakannya seperti di novel? Hahaha tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kisah kita memang seperti yang ada di novel, Hae-ah."

"Begitulah. Dan satu lagi, kau ingat tentang kasus pertama? Kau yang tertembak waktu itu, dan kita mencari orang di balik Siwon. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa?" Hyukjae ikut naik ke ranjang.

"Yesung. Tes DNA itu cocok, Hyuk."

Hyukjae kembali sedih mengingat Yesung yang ia sayangi sebagai hyung telah melakukan kejahatan sejauh ini. Beruntung saat itu hatinya bilang untuk percaya Donghae, jika tidak ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang telah Yesung lakukan selama ini. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Yesung, karena ia sendiri paham bagaimana perasaan Yesung padanya. Tapi mengingat Yesung sudah berkali-kali ingin membunuh Donghae, sungguh membuatnya kecewa. Hyukjae ingin melupakan hari ini, ia sudah memaafkan Yesung dan ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Donghae setelah ini.

"Kemarilah sayang..." Donghae mendekap Hyukjae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengingat Hyukjae sedang hamil anaknya, Donghae tak akan macam-macam malam ini. Ya, walaupun batang kebanggaannya sudah berdenyut tak karuan hanya dengan memandang wajah manis Hyukjae.

' _Arghhh sialan, kenapa kau tegang tanpa kuperintahkan'_

Hyukjae merasakan benda keras yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya, seketika ia menyeringai nakal. Sepertinya si baby ingin sesuatu dari ayahnya.

"Hae, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau begitu takut saat Sungmin bilang sedang hamil anakmu. Kalau benar kau tak melakukan apa-apa dengannya mengapa kau harus takut dan ingin mendengar kepastiannya?" Donghae sudah gelagapan mendengar keraguan Hyukjae, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tak pernah menyentuh Sungmin. Walau ia mabuk tapi ia masih sadar saat itu ia tak meniduri Sungmin.

"Aku.. saat itu aku, aku sebenarnya yakin tak pernah tidur dengan Sungmin."

"Ah... Jadi kau hanya ingin menciumnya, kan? Mengaku saja..." Hyukjae makin menyeringai dalam hati karena berhasil mengerjai suaminya itu. Ia sebenarnya percaya pada Donghae, hanya saja ia ingin melihat Donghae gelagapan dan akhirnya menuruti apa maunya. Jujur saja Hyukjae sangat merindukan sentuhan Donghae dan Hyukjae rasa Donghae pun juga begitu, buktinya ia merasakan punya Donghae sedang menegang sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Untuk apa aku menginginkan itu, percayalah Hyukjae aku tak ingin itu terjadi aku mohon kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya padaku..." Donghae makin frustasi dan membuat Hyukjae tertawa dalam hati.

"CIUM AKU!"

"Ha?"

Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Donghae jika hanya harus memberi ciuman pada istrinya itu, hanya saja ia takut kelepasan dan malah berbuat hal mesum pada istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu. Terlebih lagi ia sedang tegang dengan nafsu yang berkobar saat ini, apa ia bisa menahan hasrat untuk tak menyentuh Hyukjae nanti.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau? Bibirmu itu... Kau tahu seberapa marahnya aku saat Sungmin meninggal? Itu juga pertanda kau menciumnya kan. Saat itu juga aku selalu berfikir ingin menyikat bibir ini dengan sikat WC untuk menghilangkan bekasnya!" Hyukjae sebal sendiri mengingat bibir suaminya sudah pernah menyentuh bibir namja lain selain dirinya. Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan sikat WC menyentuh bibir indahnya. Dari pada sikat WC, Donghae lebih memilih bibir Hyukjae saja yang membersihkan bekas itu.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan memberi ciuman paling dahsyat yang kumiliki."

Donghae tersenyum tulus, senyum itu mampu memenjarakan Hyukjae kedalam ruang-ruang cinta. Berawal dari Donghae yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik istrinya, perlahan harum nafas Donghae tercium oleh indra Hyukjae. Aroma mint yang segar dan manly membuat Hyukjae sungguh tak tahan untuk segera melumatnya. Biar saja ia yang agresif, bukankah ibu hamil memang sedikit agresif.

"Ah, persetan dengan ciuman yang kau bilang dahsyat itu aku sudah tak tahan..."

Hyukjae langsung membalik posisi Donghae menjadi terlentang di ranjang. Ia naik ke atas Donghae lalu menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae. Hyukjae seperti macan betina yang sedang hamil, begitu ganas dan liar. Donghae sampai tak dapat berkutik dan akhirnya menikmati saja apa yang Hyukjae lakukan pada bibirnya. Lumatan lumatan kasar membuat darah Donghae berdesir, kerinduan yang mendalam mungkin akan mereka luapkan malam ini.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka saling melumat dan bertarung lidah. Hyukjae benar-benar tak melepaskan bibir Donghae sedetik pun, bahkan Hyukjae tak mengijinkan Donghae mengambil nafas. Ciuman dahsyat akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang istri. Mungkin Hyukjae akan melepas bibir itu jika merasa sudah berhasil menghapus bekas bibir Sungmin. Donghae sudah tak tahan didominasi seperti ini, bisa runtuh reputasi Donghae sebagai suami yang manly jika terus berada di bawah seperti ini. Dibaliknya posisi mereka, tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga karena tubuh Hyukjae memang ringan dan semakin ringan setelah berada di tahanan. Hyukjae sedikit kesal saat Donghae membalik posisi mereka, padahal ia belum puas mengerjai bibir Donghae.

"Kau berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku Hyukjae, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku." Hyukjae tersenyum senang, akhirnya apa yang ia mau terjadi juga.

Donghae sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Salahkan saja Hyukjae yang sudah berani beraninya menggodanya. Miliknya sudah memberontak di dalam sana ingin segera di bebaskan. Dengan tergesa ia melepas celana beserta celana dalamnya, sekalian juga kemejanya. Ia sudah sangat on saat ini, penisnya juga sudah sangat keras. Hyukjae memandang tubuh telanjang Donghae intens, seperti baru pertama melihatnya. Melakukannya di hotel dan ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah mereka menikah, suasananya benar-benar seperti malam pertama pengantin, ini semakin membuat Hyukjae bergairah.

"KYAA... Kita akan melakukan malam pertama..." Hyukjae menjerit heboh membuat Donghae speechless, padahal mereka kan sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Tingkah Hyukjae semakin membuat Donghae tak tahan ingin segera menggagahi Hyukjae, menggarap tubuh sexy itu sampai lemas.

"Kau akan habis setelah ini Hyukjae..." Hyukjae merinding mendengar kalimat itu, begitu sensual di telinganya.

"Lepas bajumu, sayang. Atau aku yang akan merobeknya."

Hyukjae menggeleng nakal. Sepertinya Hyukjae lebih ingin Donghae yang memereteli bajunya. Donghae tak tahan melihat ekspresi nakal itu, Hyukjae benar-benar binal dan nakal. Baru Donghae sadari Hyukjae hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan tanpa menggunakan celana. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah merencanakan ini semua.

"Selain merencanakan pembunuhan, kau juga pandai merencanakan adegan ranjang ya Hyukjae-ssi." Hyukjae tertawa mendengar dirty talk suaminya.

Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Hyukjae agar berbaring kembali. Dirabanya tubuh sexy istrinya dari luar kemeja itu, membuat Hyukjae mendesah tertahan. Ia tarik berlawanan ujung kemeja itu dengan keras dan satu tarikan berhasil membuat kancingnya terpental kemana-mana. Tanpa melepasnya Donghae sudah puas, ia lebih suka melihat kemeja itu menggantung di tubuh Hyukjae membuatnya makin sexy. Celana dalam segitiga berwarna hitam ketat itu dirobeknya kuat hingga tak mampu lagi menutupi daerah privat Hyukjae. Terpampanglah penis mungil setengah tegang yang sangat imut di mata Donghae.

"Perlu blow job?" Hyukjae menggeleng, sedetik kemudian Donghae malah menjilatinya sensual.

Hyukjae tak tahan untuk tak mendesah, gigitan gigitan kecil juga Donghae lakukan untuk membangunkan penis kecil itu. Tak puas hanya menjilatinya Donghae mengulumnya, menyedotnya kuat membuat Hyukjae menjerit nikmat. Tubuh Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah, sedotan kuat Donghae membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya ingin meledak padahal baru beberapa hisapan.

"Ahhh Hae jangan terlalu anghh..."

Donghae tak peduli dengan peringatan Hyukjae, ia senang saat Hyukjae berteriak tak karuan merasakan penisnya dihisap begitu kencang maju mundur Donghae makin cepat membuat Hyukjae mendesah desah keras. Sudah lama ia merindukan kegiatan ini bersama Donghae. Donghae menghentikannya, ia mengurut penisnya sendiri sebelum memasuki lubang hangat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak protes saat Donghae melepas penisnya walau sudah akan klimaks ia tahu Donghae ingin keluar bersama.

"Cepat masukanhh... Arghh... sakith.."

Baru masuk ujungnya Hyukjae sudah berteriak sakit, mungkin karena lama tak dimasuki lubang Hyukjae menjadi semakin ketat. Perlahan Donghae menanamkan penisnya semakin dalam. Saat berhasil masuk setengah, Donghae mengeluarkan sedikit penisnya kemudian ia hujamkan keras-keras sampai masuk dan mengenai benda kenyal di dalam sana.

"ARGHHH~ Eunghh..."

Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan saat junior itu menumbuk prostatnya keras. Ngilu memang, tapi nikmat luar demi tumbukan Donghae lakukan dengan keras dan cepat. Gerakannya benar-benar liar menyodok Hyukjae hingga bagian terdalam. Penisnya seperti diremat-remat di dalam sana, lubang Hyukjae sungguh sempit seperti menghisap-hisap miliknya. Ini luar biasa. Seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya, penuh gairah dan memabukkan. Sambil terus menyodokkan penisnya kasar, Donghae melumat bibir rasa cerry Hyukjae. Dihisapnya dalam, sampai Hyukjae kuwalahan untuk mengimbanginya.

Tubuh Hyukjae terhentak-hentak seiring tusukkan Donghae yang brutal. Berkali-kali prostatnya tertumbuk ujung penis Donghae yang keras dan panjang. Bosan hanya saling melumat, Hyukjae berinisiatif untuk bertarung lidah. Dengan senang hati Donghae melayaninya dengan ganas pula. Lidah terlatih mereka Saling membelit mengabsen isi rongga mulut mereka hingga Hyukjae melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka karena sudah tak tahan untuk klimaks.

"Hae more enghh... Its so crazy...oughhh-"

"As you wish, baby..."

Gerakan Donghae semakin menggila. Penisnya juga sudah berdenyut pertanda akan segera menyemburkan spermanya. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Hyukjae dan dihujamkan kejantanan besarnya semakin dalam. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, desahan erotis menghiasi seisi ruangan.

"Ahhh Hae akuh keluarhh angghhh.."

"Keluarkan Hyuk... Oughhh"

Cairan putih kental menyembur dari penis mungil Hyukjae langsung meleleh ke perutnya dan jatuh ke sprei putih itu. Tak lama kemudian rasa hangat menjalari perut dalam Hyukjae, benih Donghae menyembur deras memenuhi perutnya. Nafas keduanya terdengar putus putus kegiatan mereka barusan sungguh menggairahkan dan berbeda dengan malam malam sebelumnya. Bahkan baru saja mencapai klimaks, mereka menjadi ketagihan untuk menyatu kembali.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae turun dari ranjang lalu membuatnya berdiri. Setelah itu ia berdiri di belakang Hyukjae sambil menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae ke belakang. Donghae menyetubuhi istrinya dengan posisi berdiri, ini serasa lebih menantang. Sedikit sulit memang, memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang anal Hyukjae karena lubang itu menyempit ketika Hyukjae berdiri seperti ini. Begitu berhasil, Donghae langsung memulai gerakan maju mundur. Tangannya menahan beban berat Hyukjae dengan menarik tangan Hyukjae ke belakang. Kepala Hyukjae mendongak ke belakang sambil mendesah-desah nikmat. Seakan tak ada puasnya menikmati persetubuhan ini, mereka bergerak brutal sambil saling mencari kenikmatan.

"Oghhh nikmat Hae... shhh so big..."

Donghae memanjakan penis Hyukjae, ia mengocoknya cepat membuat Hyukjae menggeliat resah. Merasa tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi Hyukjae merosot ke lantai. Meski begitu tusukan Donghae tak juga dihentikan, Donghae menggagahi Hyukjae yang menungging.

"Hyukjae... Oughhh... "

Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungannya, Hyukjae memegangi perutnya untuk mengurangi guncangan. Hyukjae sudah tak tahan untuk klimaks lagi, cairan itu menyembur begitu saja diiringi desahan panjang Hyukjae. Hyukjae dibuat lelah oleh klimaks yang berkali-kali, ia ambruk di atas lantai. Donghae tak ingin Hyukjae kedinginan, ia mengangkat istrinya itu kembali ke ranjang, membuatnya terlentang dan kembali mengejar klimaksnya yang tertunda. Hyukjae hanya mampu mendesah ringan, pria manis itu sudah lelah.

"Sedikit lagi Hyuk... Shhh"

Dua tusukkan terakhir membuat cairan kental kembali memenuhi rongga hangat Hyukjae. Donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk berbaring menyamping agar miliknya bisa tetap tertanam dalam Hyukjae.

"Kau pasti lelah, sayang..." Donghae mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah istrinya.

"Eummm... Kau harusnya pelan-pelan, kau tak ingat aku sedang hamil." Hyukjae mengomel di sisa tenaganya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau begitu nikmat hingga aku kelepasan. Tadinya aku ingin menahannya tapi kau malah menggodaku"

"Sudahlah, aku juga senang Hae. Kita bisa bersama kembali ini seperti mimpi bagiku."

Hyukjae mendusalkan kepalanya ke dada manly Donghae

"Kau benar, sayang. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah kita lewati membuatku percaya kekuatan cinta kita."

"Di balik kasus-kasus yang sudah kita lewati tetep membuktikan kau hanya ditakdirkan untukku Hae."

"Dan kau tahu, Hyukkie. Baby kita telah memberi kekuatan untuk kita tetap bersama. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi jagoan seperti ayahnya."

"YA! Dia akan jadi anak yang imut dan cantik seperti ibunya!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia begitu kuat, sayang. Kau kugempur sedemikian rupa dan dia baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Pasti dia jagoan seperti ayahnya." Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hyukjae. Menyebalkan sekali membuat Hyukjae kesal dan mencubiti perut Donghae brutal.

"Ya.. Hyuk, ahhh sakit..."

"Rasakan itu, brengsek!"

Ruangan itupun dipenuhi canda tawa pasangan mesum yang baru saja menuntaskan hasrat. Mereka berpelukan erat menyalurkan cinta yang begitu besar. Kebahagiaan mereka sangatlah sempurna ketika ada kehidupan baru yang akan mengisi hari-hari indah mereka nanti. Tidak ada yang menduga cerita cinta mereka akan serumit ini, namun mereka bersyukur Tuhan masih memberi kepercayaan pada mereka untuk tetap bertemu kembali dan membuat mereka bersatu dengan cinta.

.

.

 _I don't know what is love, but I know love make us together forever_

 _When Minerva Glass tell about 'Love Is Zero' I believe all of something must begin from zero_

.

.

.

[Mobit Cafe, Seoul]

"Kau tahu hyung, saat kau dibawa kabur oleh Yesung apa yang Donghae lakukan?" Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang makan siang bersama.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan macam-macam kau Cho!" Donghae melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang akan membongkar aibnya.

"Katakan Kyu!"

"Dimalam yang dingin... Di atap sebuah gedung perusahaan berdirilah seorang pria tampan yang terlihat frus-"

TAKK

"Arghh.."

Sendok naas melayang di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lanjutkan Kyu! Apa yang dilakukan namja itu?" Hyukjae begitu penasaran apa yang dilakukan Donghae di atap.

"Akan kubunuh kau Cho!"

"Arghh.. kau tanya saja padanya hyung hahaha..."

"Ya! Kau sudah membuatku penasaran."

"Berani kau mengatakannya, kujamin lidahmu akan keluar dari tempatnya!"

"Kyaaa... Ampun hyung..."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Katakan apa!"

"KYAAA~"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhirnya saya datang bawa happy end kkkk'. Semoga tidak membosankan dan puas dengan Ncnya (?) Jangan tanya si Kyu Kyu bakal sama siapa hehe saya juga tidak tahu. Biarkan Kyu memendam dalam-dalam cintanya pada Hyukjae. Saya tahu ini sangat lama, ada sesuatu yang membuat saya lama tidak update. Setelah ini mungkin saya hiatus, tapi tidak lama XD

Untuk yang terakhir, yang belum review silahan review. Yang belum pernah menyampaikan uneg-unegnya dari awal, mohon sampaikan di kolom review chapter ini ^^ dirapel tidak masalah. Sepatah dua patah kata saya sangat menghargai. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu, saya saja bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ngetik panjang pastinya readers juga bisa menyempatkan diri. Oke saya akhiri cuap-cuapnya ^^ thanks yang sudah setia menunggu, baca dan review.

Sherlyxiu


End file.
